Cat Yokai
by starra uchiha
Summary: Mikage had another familiar, one that could deal with Tomoe, because she too was a Yokai. Tomoe X OC
1. Chapter 1

A New Deity

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own this anime, but I do own my OC. **

**Summary****: Mikage had another familiar, one that could deal with Tomoe, because she too was a Yokai. **

** : **

"Damn you Mikage." Tomoe cursed to himself as he looked at the full moon. It had been twenty years since Mikage had last been at the Shrine, and with every passing day, Tomoe became more and more agitated.

There was a sigh behind Tomoe, Tomoe's ears twitched at the sound.

"Are you still moping around?" Another voice said in the darkness. Tomoe didn't even have to look; there was only one person that would dare approach him when he got into one of his moods.

"Shut up, Kimiko." Tomoe scowled.

Kimiko shook her head, her long obsidian hair blowing in the wind, "I don't even have to look at you to know that you're scowling." Kimiko rolled her ruby eyes at his attitude. After all, after twenty years of this, she was used to his attitude.

Tomoe looked at Kimiko with amethyst eyes, "What do you want."

Kimiko smiled slightly and walked over to where Tomoe was laying down and sat down, "What's really on your mind?"

If it was anyone else, Tomoe would have bit their head off, but with Kimiko he couldn't. She had been there since the very beginning. So instead, he just rolled his eyes and replied, "It's nothing."

Kimiko looked at the moon, "Do you think Mikage will ever come back?"

The scowl deepened on his beautiful face and his eyebrows began to twitch, "If he does, I'll kill him." Tomoe flexed his claws and looked at them, as though he was envisioning Mikage.

Kimiko didn't have a doubt in her mind that Tomoe would do exactly that. Mikage had been important to them, to both of them. He took them in, cared for them and loved them like a family. And then he just left, vanished. Kimiko knew that Tomoe wouldn't admit it, but he was hurt by Mikage leaving. Kimiko saw it in his eyes, even if he didn't show his emotions much, Kimiko knew because she saw them.

Kimiko was hurt too, Mikage was the first ever person she had become a familiar to, and to be abandoned really hurt her, he was like a father to her.

Tomoe could see the glassy look in Kimiko's eyes; so he whipped his sliver tail over to Kimiko and flicked her nose.

A shocked look appeared in Kimiko's face.

Tomoe didn't look at her and just looked at the full moon, "Don't think of him."

Kimiko's shoulders sag, "How can I not, he was my first master." Kimiko started to pet Tomoe's tail softly so not to hurt his tail. Tomoe took much pride on how his ears and tail looked, just like she took pride in her own, so she knew she had to be careful. He only ever offered his tail to her when she was feeling down.

"Some master he was." Tomoe grumbled.

A small smile graced Kimiko's beautiful face.

Suddenly, there was a squeal. Tomoe and Kimiko look at each other, Tomoe had one of his eyebrows raised and Kimiko had widened eyes.

"Onikiri and Kotetsu aren't that loud?" Kimiko says with a questioning look on her face.

Realisation came to Tomoe, "It couldn't be Mikage..."

Excitement lit up in Kimiko's eyes, "Let's go see!" Kimiko jumped up from her seat and sprang off the roof.

"Wait Kimiko!"

Kimiko, who had already landed on the ground, looked up to see Tomoe's suspicious face, "It may not be him." Tomoe said looking into Kimiko's ruby eyes.

Kimiko knew that Tomoe didn't want to get his hopes up; instead she smiled at him and said, "Well we'll just have to see."

Suddenly, anger clouded Tomoe's eyes, he flexed his claws, "Yes, yes we will." Tomoe jumped off the roof and joined Kimiko on the ground. A murderous intent came from Tomoe, which didn't affect Kimiko.

"Let's go." Tomoe said as he stalked off to the shrine.

** : **

"AH!" Nanami screamed as she fell through the doors of the shrine, she had fallen in backwards and fell on her back, making her slightly confused.

"Mikage is that you?" A male voice said in the dark.

Nanami got up and whirled around, she saw a beautiful man with silver-white hair that blended in with this pale complexion and cold amethyst eyes. He wore a traditional yukata and had a fan covering half his face. However, the fan didn't cover his white fox ears and tail. The man looked tall, taller than she was and seemed to be in his late teens.

Nanami's eyes widened at the beauty that the man possessed, he looked like a model!

"Eh? Is it Mikage?" Another voice in the dark, Nanami turned her head and saw another beautiful person, but this time it was a girl. The girl looked young, about the same age as her, and the same height. The girl had knee length black hair, the bangs framed her face lovely, making her face appear softer and more appealing. Her complexion was darker then the males, but only slightly. What stood out the most were her shining ruby eyes that looked like jewels. The girl also had a fan, and again it didn't cover the black cat ears and fluffy black tail that looked like silk. The girl was wearing a kimono, a colourful lilac kimono with pink cherry blossoms.

When Kimiko looked at Nanami, her ruby eyes dulled, making her look more dangerous, "You're not Mikage." Kimiko said as her tone become slightly more threatening.

Tomoe's eyes narrow at the Nanami.

Suddenly, Onikiri and Kotetsu appeared, "But she bears the mark of the Earth God!" Onikiri says, seeing that neither Tomoe nor Kimiko where happy with this development.

"What!" Kimiko shouts and appears in front of Nanami; she pulls back her fringe and sees the mark.

Mikage had blessed her.

Fury shot through Kimiko, "Tomoe..." Kimiko growled and her ears went back in anger and her tail began to twitch. Tomoe walked forward and saw the mark for himself, and just like Kimiko, he was angry.

Nanami jumped back and cried, "This is a Yokai shrine!" The realisation had only just dawned to her, even though two Yokai where standing right in front of her.

Tomoe looked at the girl, she looked weak and pathetic, definitely not fit to be the Earth God. When Nanami saw him looking at her, she blushed and looked away. Tomoe's eyes averted to Kimiko, who was seething in rage.

Kimiko saw Nanami blush and hissed lowly.

"T-this man told me to stay here." Nanami said nervously as she hands Tomoe the map that Mikage had drawn her. The map itself was a disaster; there was no way that someone could find their way with this map.

But apparently, Nanami did.

Kimiko and Tomoe look at the paper, "Well, this bad handwriting is his all right." Tomoe says as Onikiri and Kotetsu fly around them.

Kimiko's ear twitch, she was very unhappy with this development.

"He told me to stay here since I don't have anywhere else to stay." Nanami says looking at the two Yokai.

Tomoe looks annoyed, and his ears begin to twitch, "The man you met was the local Earth God. The fact he has given you ownership of this temple means-"

"-that you've inherited his role as the Earth God." Kimiko says finishing his sentence, fanning her own fan to try and calm herself down.

"Huh?" Nanami says looking confused.

Kotetsu and Onikiri cheer, "The Earth God has returned!"

"But I can't be a God; I'm just a human being!" Nanami says in protest.

Tomoe and Kimiko scoff, "She took the words right out of my mouth." Kimiko says looking unimpressed.

"This kid is meant to be a God?" Tomoe questions as he pulls Nanami's face close to his, "What can a filthy girl like you do?! Collect offerings, or at best, weed the garden, right?"

"I refuse to accept you as my new master." Tomoe said harshly as he pushes her away. The venom in his voice was clear, it even made Kimiko snap out of her seething state and look at Tomoe.

Nanami flinched at the venom and stopped herself from falling on the floor.

Onikiri and Kotetsu popped up again, "But she's been given the blessing of Mikage, you have to! She is now the owner of this shrine!" Kotetsu argued.

"I refuse." Tomoe and Kimiko said together.

"Wait!" Nanami shouts getting the two Yokai's attention, "You two are being really rude, you know that!? Who would want to look after this dump anyway?!"

"What did you just call it?!" Kimiko shouted back, it was one thing to be the God of shrine, but then to insult the work that herself and Tomoe had done, they had looked after this place for twenty freakin' years!

"We don't want you here." Tomoe growled at Nanami.

Nanami huffed, "I don't want to stay here-"

However, she was cut off by her own stomach growling, demanding food. Nanami looked down embarrassed that her stomach betrayed her.

Onikiri gets excited, "We should have a feast!"

Tomoe's eyes narrow, "She is not staying the night."

"Either she goes or we go." Kimiko says with finality in her tone, she didn't want to be in the presence of this girl anymore. The thought of Mikage really betraying them and giving them to someone else was too much to bear.

Tomoe saw the glassy look in Kimiko's eyes and flicked his tail over to her.

Tomoe grabbed Kimiko's arm as they began to disappear into Tomoe's flames. Tomoe looks at the girl, "We only serve Mikage."

Kimiko joins in, "I have no intentions of serving _her_."

"You can replace us with any old stray dogs." Tomoe says as they both disappear into the mist.

The last thing Kimiko and Tomoe heard was Nanami telling them to wait, but they didn't wait.

** : **

Kimiko and Tomoe appeared outside the shrine, a little bit away. Kimiko stepped away from Tomoe and hit one of the trees that surrounded the shrine.

"Kimiko." Tomoe called, but Kimiko ignored him, she continued to punch the tree to try and let out some steam.

"Kimiko enough." Tomoe said when he saw that her knuckles were getting bloody.

However, she ignored him and continued to punch the tree with more force.

"I said that's enough!" Tomoe abruptly grabs Kimiko shoulders and turns her around to look at him. Tomoe's eyes widened when he saw Kimiko's eyes.

Kimiko was crying. Tears were streaming down her delicate face and her lip was quivering, "He's gone... h-he's abandoned us!" Kimiko cried. The tears streaming down her face at a faster pace.

Tomoe pulled Kimiko to his chest, making sure no one else could see her crying face, "Shh, it's ok." Tomoe whispered soothingly to her as he stroked her hair in comfort. Kimiko gripped his yukata as she cried; the grief and realisation that they had been abandoned had crashed in her head.

"W-why aren't you upset?" Kimiko whispers as she looks up at Tomoe.

Tomoe smirked, "You cry enough for the both of us."

Kimiko narrowed her eye, "No I don't!" Kimiko denied.

"Yes you do." Tomoe teased.

Kimiko blushed and looked away.

Tomoe dropped the teasing look in his eyes and cupped her face with his clawed hand; Kimiko looked shocked but didn't say anything. It was rare that Tomoe was affectionate, so Kimiko learnt to never question it. Gently, Tomoe moved his thumb and dried the last of her tears, "Tears doesn't suit you, Kimi." Tomoe said with a small smile.

Tomoe didn't like it when Kimiko cried; there was just something unsettling seeing the Cat-demon cry.

Kimiko smirked, "And nor does a happy one on yours."

Tomoe huffed and removed his hand.

** : **

Nanami winced in pain as she pulled on a sharp weed. She sighed, she had been cleaning all day, and she was tired! Nanami was about to get back to work when there was a lingering feminine laugh. Nanami turned her head and saw Kimiko appear through the wind currents that had appeared beside her.

"You can't even pull the weeds properly, why don't you just give up and go home." Kimiko said with a taunting smile, as if daring Nanami to give up.

Nanami huffed and looked away from Kimiko, "I thought you left."

Kimiko's face turned sombre, "Little girl, go home."

Nanami didn't reply for a moment, "I don't have a home." Nanami said in a small voice.

Kimiko's eye brows rose.

"My dad abandoned me." Nanami says looking sadly at the ground.

Kimiko's eyes widen and she clenches her jaw. Kimiko took a couple of deep breathes to calm herself down, "Tell it to someone who cares." Kimiko says looking away from Nanami and then disappears into thin air.

Nanami whirls around and the winds knock her over.

** : **

"Eh? What are these?" Nanami asked when she saw a large pile of books, all full of prayers.

Onikiri answered this, "Tomoe wrote down all the payers for the last twenty years, for when Mikage came back."

A shocked look flashed on Nanami's face, "And what did Kimiko do?"

Kotetsu answered this one, "She helped Tomoe look after the shrine. She made sure that we were all okay. But she mostly waited for the return of Mikage. She wanted to make sure that everything would be in order for when Mikage would return."

Nanami felt bad. She had insulted the place that Tomoe and Kimiko treasured and looked after. Nanami now understood why Kimiko got so riled up when she insulted the shrine.

"I want to speak to Kimiko and Tomoe." Nanami says making up her mind.

Kotetsu and Onikiri look at each other, "Kimiko-Dono!"

Kimiko was walking around the shrine when she heard Kotetsu and Onikiri call for her; she opened a door and saw the willow-wisps talking to Nanami. In front of Nanami were the books that Tomoe had written all the prayers in for the last twenty years. Tomoe would never let her do the payers, saying that this was his task and his alone.

When Kimiko saw the books, she had a nostalgic look on her face. But she was soon pulled out of this when Nanami was in front of her, "Urm... Kimiko?"

Kimiko looked into Nanami's brown eyes, "What?" Kimiko said with a blank look on her face.

Nanami blushed and averted her eyes away from Kimiko's, "I'm sorry."

Kimiko made sure that her facial expression didn't change, hiding the fact that she was surprised, "What are you apologising for?"

"F-for insulting the shrine. I didn't realise how important it was to you." Nanami says looking at her feet.

"As you should be." Kimiko says and turns to walk away.

"Kimiko-Dono waits!" Onikiri shouts.

Kimiko turns around and looks at the female willow-wisp, "Yes, Onikiri?"

"Where is Tomoe?" The female willow-wisp asks.

Kimiko huffs, "He's at the Red Light District."

"Thank you!" Nanami says with a huge smile on her face. Kimiko narrows her eyes and walks away without spearing the human another glance.

As Kimiko walked away, she thought of how unfair it was for Tomoe to go to the Red Light District. He had banned her from going, yet he was allowed to go all he wanted. Damn hypocrite. Last time she went without his permission he had nearly dragged her by her tail home.

Kimiko yawned and jumped into a tree to have a nap. Finding a nice spot that was covered by shade and a fair enough of leaves, she settled down and had a cat nap.

** : **

Kimiko could feel someone shaking her, but she didn't want to wake up. She already knew who it was, it was Tomoe. She knew by his scent, he smelled like caramel and mint, a very lovely and homely smell.

Kimiko opened her eyes and saw the grim look on his face.

Kimiko yawned and stretched like the cat she was, "What's wrong?" Kimiko asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Tomoe mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Kimiko asks in confusion.

"I'm her familiar..." Tomoe mumbles slightly louder.

Kimiko froze. But for that to happen that would mean...

"WHAT!"

Kimiko was now fully awake; all evidence of her tiredness was gone. Tomoe flinched at her tone; Kimiko's voice had been higher than usual, making him winces at the pitch.

"How-what-why- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Kimiko shouted again.

Tomoe huffed and dropped down to sit with Kimiko in the tree.

"A demon was chasing her and she seemed to have the bright idea to climb up a tree. She was falling out of a tree and she pulled me done with her. She then kissed me and demanded I save her." Tomoe says with disappointment in his voice.

A tick mark appeared in Kimiko's forehead, "I'll kill her..."

Tomoe huffed and dropped his head onto Kimiko's lap, also wanting to sleep, "I would too, but she's my master now."

Kimiko grinned evilly, "She's not my master."

Tomoe hummed as Kimiko stroked his hair. This was usual for them, if Tomoe or Kimiko ever felt stressed, then the other would always let them lie on their lap and stroke their hair. It was a way of calming them down and making them feel comfortable.

"Make sure it stays that way." Tomoe grumbled unhappily.

Kimiko lets out a laugh, "As if I'd let her kiss me, she wouldn't get near me."

"That's what I thought about her too." Tomoe says closing his eyes, Kimiko stroking his hair with her claws gently was really soothing.

"If she tries to kiss me, it'll be like Mikage kissing you." Kimiko says with a teasing grin on her face.

Tomoe twitches, the traumatising memory etched into his mind.

Kimiko sighed and looked at Tomoe sadly, "I'm sorry your freedom was taken away."

Tomoe opened one of his eyes.

"I know how long you've wanted to be free." Kimiko says still stroking his hair.

"It's fine."

Kimiko looks down at the Fox Yokai in shock.

"As long as you don't leave, I should be fine." Tomoe says.

Kimiko laughs and smiles, "Of course I'm staying; you're not getting rid of me so easily!"

A small smile graced his face.

"I'll stay here and help. I won't help the child, but I'll help you." Kimiko says. She couldn't accept Nanami as her new master. That title will always belong to Mikage, no matter what.

"TOMEO!"

Tomoe and Kimiko both look down and see Nanami standing there. Kimiko gave a low hiss but otherwise did nothing else.

Tomoe looked annoyed, "What?!"

"Come down here, if you're going to sleep, sleep in your room." Nanami says crossing her arms over her chest.

Tomoe rolled his eyes.

Both him and Kimiko jumped down from the high tree branch and landed gracefully, when Nanami saw Kimiko she was shocked, "You're still here?" Nanami says.

Kimiko raises an eyebrow, "Did you expect me to leave? This is my home."

"You are not leaving." Tomoe said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Nanami tilted her head, "Are you going to become my familiar too?"

Kimiko grinned, "Oh my, I didn't know you were so eager, wasn't Tomoe enough?"

Nanami blushed bright red and Tomoe glared at Kimiko, but the grin never left her face.

"N-no!" Nanami denied.

The grin fell off Kimiko's face, she was now serious, "Listen here child."

Nanami stood up straighter; the change of Kimiko's tone was actually quite scary. Even Tomoe looked at Kimiko in surprise; he had never heard her voice change like that.

"Just because Tomoe is your familiar doesn't mean I am. I will stay here for Tomoe, Onikiri and Kotetsu, is that clear?" Kimiko says with narrowed eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Nanami says with a salute.

Kimiko nods and walks away.

However, Nanami stops her with a question, "But what if you decide to become my familiar?"

Tomoe felt like laughing, but trained his face to stay stoic.

Kimiko stopped dead in her tracks, but she didn't turn around. "That will never happen."


	2. Chapter 2

(2) The Crow

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own this anime, but I do own my OC. **

**Summary****: Mikage had another familiar, one that could deal with Tomoe, because she too was a Yokai. **

** : **

"That damn brat." Kimiko says seething with underlying rage.

Tomoe nods his head in agreement while he attends to the shrine; Kimiko was helping him, even though he had already denied her help.

"I'm not letting you do this on your own. I never let you do this alone with Mikage." Kimiko says picking up the weeds from the ground.

"I don't need help." Tomoe huffed unhappily.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "You're just cranky because you didn't get any sleep."

Tomoe grumbled in agreement.

Kimiko looked at Tomoe. He had bags under his eyes. Kimiko knew the reason why he didn't sleep. It was because of that girl, and it was because of Mikage.

Kimiko sighed and grabbed Tomoe by his shoulder, "Come on follow me." Kimiko says as she drags Tomoe along with her.

Tomoe protests at first, but soon complied. He knew from experience that if Kimiko wanted something done, nothing was going to change her mind, not even he can.

Kimiko had led him to the tree she was sleeping in yesterday, "You're going to have a nap." Kimiko says jumping up into the tree.

Tomoe relaxed, this was just what he needed. Tomoe willingly jumped up and positioned himself so his head was on Kimiko's lap, "Thanks." Tomoe says as he closes his eyes.

Kimiko smiled, "As if I would let you go without sleep. The only thing you love to do is sleep."

Tomoe grinned, showing his fangs.

"After all, it's hardly fair," Kimiko says looking at the sky, "she's in the shrine watching TV and you're out here doing work. That just isn't fair to me."

Tomoe just nodded his head. Kimiko stroked her claws gently through his short hair, "I miss your long hair..." Kimiko says wistfully.

Tomoe grinned, "It was too long."

"No it wasn't." Kimiko pouted. Kimiko loved his long hair, she was even sad when he decided to cut it all off. This short hair also looked good, but she preferred his long hair.

"I may cut my hair; it's getting in the way." Kimiko says picking up a strand of her own hair.

Tomoe frowned, "No."

Kimiko's eye brows rose, "What do you mean no?"

Tomoe opened his eyes, "Don't cut your hair."

"And why can't I?" One thing Kimiko hated was being told what to do. Mikage wasn't so bad because he would never force her to do anything.

"Short hair looks ugly on you." Tomoe says as he drifts off to sleep.

Kimiko wasn't angry by that remark at all, in fact, she felt happy. Kimiko knew that Tomoe hated her short hair, mainly because it reminded her of her past; which was something she never wanted to remember.

Kimiko laughed to herself before leaning against the tree and drifting off to sleep herself.

Hours had passed, and Tomoe and Kimiko were still asleep peacefully. Kimiko admits that the way she was sitting was uncomfortable, but if it made Tomoe happy, then she could deal.

It was peaceful; there was no shouting, no noise, no nothing.

"KURAMA IS AT MY SCHOOL!"

Spoke too soon.

Tomoe woke up instantly and shot up, while Kimiko just grumbled. Tomoe and Kimiko jumped from the tree and ran into the shrine, where they saw Nanami running with her school uniform on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tomoe asked with his arms crossed. Kimiko knew that he was cranky because he had gotten woken up from his nap.

Nanami froze when she saw the two Yokai, "They said Kurama is going to my school. It's my chance to see Kurama in the flesh."

"Who the hell is Kurama?" Kimiko asks fanning herself.

"He's a super pop star, I have to meet him!" Nanami says trying to sneak her way out of the shrine. But with two Yokai present, that was extremely unlikely.

"Please let me!" Nanami begged.

"You may not." Tomoe denies.

"Why not?" Nanami says with an unhappy look on her face.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Because there are demons that will be after you." How could the idiot child not know this?

Tomoe nods with Kimiko, "The mark that you possess signifies that you are the Land God. And it has been bestowed upon the forehead of a little girl like you. It's basically asking other demons to eat you. " Tomoe says bluntly.

"Then why don't you and Kimiko come with me?" Nanami asks innocently.

Kimiko glared at the girl, "We are busy with shrine work! And you should learn to wield at least a little divine power!" Kimiko says to the girl.

Nanami grumbled, "What a buzz kill."

Tomoe suddenly got a devious idea, Kimiko knew this because of the look in his eyes, "If you want to go that badly, then I will let you go."

Kimiko looked at Tomoe with interest, what was he planning?

Nanami didn't notice this though and looked excited, "What?!"

"But on one condition." Tomoe says.

Kimiko smiled deviously, she had caught onto his plan and was laughing on the inside.

** : **

"Tomoe!" Kimiko called as she looked through the shrine halls. After searching for a few minutes, she found him sitting on one of the shrine trees.

"Tomoe." Kimiko says getting his attention.

"Kimiko, why don't you come up here?" Tomoe says with a pleasant look on his face. He felt happy that he had made Nanami suffer a bit, but was protecting her at the same time.

Kimiko grinned, "I'll have to decline. I need to go into town to get some food, I'll be back soon." Kimiko says as she walks away from the tree.

Tomoe froze.

'_I'll be back from the shops, but while I'm away look after the shrine.'_

Tomoe jumped out of the tree very quickly and grabbed hold of Kimiko's arm. Kimiko looked and saw that Tomoe had grabbed hold of her arm, "Tomoe?" Kimiko said before she realised why he was doing this.

"You are coming back... right?" Tomoe said with hesitation in his voice.

Kimiko smiled gently at Tomoe, and hugged him, "Of course I'll come back. I just need to pick up some food." Kimiko says as pulls away.

Tomoe pulls away reluctantly, he wanted to go with her, but he needed to look after the shrine and be alert in case Nanami needed him.

"I'll be back!" Kimiko says as she sets off into town.

Tomoe cursed Nanami under his breath.

** : **

Kimiko had to use her Yokai powers to hide her ears and tail; she didn't want humans to pay attention to her or to stare at her.

Neither Kimiko or Tomoe came down from the shrine often, there was no need. High levelled Yokai like herself and Tomoe didn't need to eat often, and if they did it was in small amounts. If they ever needed food they would just go and hunt for their food. Onikiri and Kotetsu also didn't eat often; they survived by drawing energy from plants and animals. However, with a human in the mix, it made that harder.

The human needed proper food and needed to eat a lot more than a Yokai and the willow-wisps did.

Kimiko sighed to herself as she carried the food back to the shrine. To anyone else, the bag of shopping would have weighed a ton, but to Kimiko, it felt light.

'_How much can this one girl eat?!' _Kimiko thought in her head. Kotetsu and Onikiri were the ones who wrote the list of what to get. Kimiko shut her eyes in annoyance, she felt like a slave, but she couldn't say no to Onikiri or Kotetsu.

"Let me go!"

Kimiko opened her eyes at the voice. It was a girl, she sounded weak and feeble. Kimiko looked around and saw two large thugs cornering a young girl. The girl looked shorter than Nanami and skinnier. The girl had short peach hair and scared brown eyes, the girl also wore the same ugly uniform that Nanami wore.

The thugs were dragging the girl into an alleyway. Something shot through Kimiko, she felt disgusted that men would lay a hand on a girl.

Kimiko clenched her teeth together.

"But you're so pretty." Kimiko heard one of the thugs say.

"We can have so much fun." The thug that was dragging her said.

A growl tore through Kimiko's throat; she stalked over to the girl and the thugs. When she was close enough, she stopped walking, "I think she told you to leave her alone." Kimiko said in a commanding voice.

The two thugs froze; they turned around looking scared until they saw who it was. They burst into laughter when they saw that it was a woman.

"Eh? Do you want some action as well?" The first thug said looking very suggestively at Kimiko. Kimiko sneered. Kimiko saw the man's gaze look at her body; his looked as though he was undressing her with his eyes.

Kimiko felt uncomfortable and angry at the same time.

"Ge-get away while you can!" The girl shouted to Kimiko.

Kimiko looked at the girl in shock; she was ready to sacrifice herself, for someone she didn't even know.

A thug scowled, "Shut up girly!" The thug raised his arm to hit the girl in the face. The girl flinched and closed her eyes to wait for the impact. But it never came. The girl opened her eyes and saw Kimiko in front of her holding the thug's arm.

Kimiko was furious. No, she was more the furious. There was no word to describe what she was feeling. Kimiko tossed the groceries aside, not caring if anything was damaged or where it landed. Before the man could hit the innocent girl, Kimiko appeared in front of her and grabbed the man's arm.

"So, you want to hit someone, why not try me?" Kimiko said smiling with an eerily calm voice.

The thugs backed away, Kimiko's smile was terrifying, even Tomoe said that when she smiled like that, it creeped him out. The thug wretched his arm out of her hold and backed away, he looked ready to pee his pants.

"Y-you bitch!" The second thug screamed as he ran at her, his fist poised to hit her.

Kimiko grinned. She disappeared from where she was standing and appeared behind him. She kicked him in the back with half of her strength, making him fall head first into the ground, knocking him unconscious. The second thug appeared behind her, trying to get a sneak attack.

Kimiko saw him and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and putting him on the floor, the man screamed, Kimiko's grip on his arm was tight.

Kimiko looked at the girl, "Run."

The girl nodded and ran away as quick as she could.

When the girl was gone, Kimiko turned her attention back to the man who was on the floor, "So, you like picking on girls?" Kimiko sneered at the man.

Despite the situation, the thug laughed, "She was asking for it."

Kimiko growled furiously and twisted his arm in a painful position, the man howled in agony.

Kimiko bent down and whispered in the man's ear, "And so are you." Kimiko twisted his arms even further until there was a satisfying sound of his bone breaking. The thug screamed loudly and in pain.

Kimiko let go of his arm, letting him go limp.

"If you ever go near that girl or any other woman, I will know. And if you do, I won't hesitate to kill you." Kimiko growled.

The man nodded weakly, whimpering. The murderous look in Kimiko's eyes scared the man. He knew that she wouldn't go back on her word.

However, he still asked, "H-how w-will you know?"

Kimiko smirked and let her disguise disappear, letting her tail and ears show, the man looked at her scared, as though she was a monster. His whimpering got louder as Kimiko knelt down.

When she was close enough, she whispered, "I'll know, because I have your scent."

The man screamed, terrified of the woman in front of him. He tried to crawl away, but Kimiko stomped in his leg, also breaking the bone in his leg too. The man screamed in agony and curled into a ball.

"Heed my words." Kimiko said, covering her ears and tail and went to find her groceries that she had thrown away. She found them and luckily nothing was broken.

This time she continued home with no distractions.

** : **

It was the next day, Nanami had refused to wear the silly hood on her head, and now Tomoe was forced to watch her from afar.

Tomoe and Kimiko sat in a tree; Kotetsu was serving Tomoe some sake and while Kimiko looked bored. Tomoe grumbled, "All she had to do was wear the hood like I said. But now I have to watch over her all day long. I haven't even made preparations for dinner yet."

Kimiko groaned, "This is so boring, why doesn't anything exciting happen anymore?!"

Tomoe looked as unhappy as Kimiko, "Preparing meals and guarding a girl. Are these the duties of a familiar?" Tomoe mused.

"At least with Mikage he was useful." Kimiko said looking into the sky. Kimiko looked down and saw Nanami reading a note.

"Eh, do you think she's gotten a love letter?" Kimiko said with a teasing smile.

Tomoe scoffed, "No, who in the right mind would send one to her?"

Tomoe laid down on the tree trunk and drifts off to sleep. Kimiko groans, now she's left with nothing to do.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Nanami appearing on the roof; Kimiko looked at Nanami and saw she wasn't alone. She was with Kurama.

"Kotetsu, wake Tomoe." Kimiko says as she stands up and joins the two on the roof.

Kimiko stands in the shadows as she watches the exchange, Nanami didn't look amused as she held up the note she was just reading, "Why did you drag me all the way out here? What do you want Kurama?"

Kimiko's eye widen, Kurama was a Crow Yokai. Tomoe wasn't going to like this...

Kurama answered, not noticing Kimiko at all, "First of all, I want to ask you something."

Kimiko tuned out, this conversation was boring. Oh how she wished she could have the part of her life back where she would fight, be it savagely, but at least she was never bored. Kimiko felt Tomoe appear next to her, he didn't look happy.

"Why did you wander off?" Tomoe asks unhappily.

Kimiko grinned, "You were slacking off."

Tomoe scowled but didn't say anything.

"He's a Crow Yokai." Kimiko says getting Tomoe's attention. Tomoe looked surprised for a moment, but then he regained his composure.

"He's after Nanami." Tomoe says looking unimpressed.

Kimiko nods.

Kimiko notices Nanami leave, and only when she is gone Kurama opens his wings, looking ready to attack her.

Tomoe appears behind Kurama and kicks him in the lower back, sending him face first into the floor.

"Found you, you damn spirit." Tomoe says looking down on the Crow. Kimiko raised an eyebrow, it was obvious that Tomoe already knew about there being someone after Nanami, but he didn't even tell her!

"You have sharp eyes to have set your sights on Nanami so quickly." Tomoe says looking happy that there may be some action.

Kurama gets up to attack Tomoe, but Tomoe quickly and gracefully moves out of the way and latches onto his umbrella that he had been carrying around.

"I am a Crow Yokai of Mount Kurama. It has been sixteen tears since my descent. Now that you know my true identity, you must die." The Crow says and sends strong current of air at Tomoe.

Kimiko jumps in and redirects the wind another place.

Tomoe didn't look very happy at her intervening, but Kimiko didn't care, wind was one of her many specialties and Kurama was tainting it.

"Another familiar!" Kurama says not liking the odds.

Kimiko scowls, "I am NOT her familiar."

Kurama smirks, "Then how about you become mine then?"

Kimiko was about to respond, but Tomoe beat her to it, "As if she would." Tomoe growls and sends his Fox fire at Kurama.

Kurama barely manages to get away from the fire, but still has a smile on his face, "You would much rather be my familiar than that human girl."

Tomoe looks at Kurama amused, "You want to become a Land God?"

"Sure I can. All I have to do is take one bite of the girl's heart, right?" Kurama says with confidence.

"Yes, because that's so simple." Kimiko says rolling her eyes.

Tomoe looks excited, "What fun this is, Crow." Leaves started circling Tomoe. Kimiko knew what Tomoe was planning. Those leaves were used to transform something to anything, one of Tomoe's many talents.

"What?" Kurama says confused.

Tomoe disappeared from besides Kimiko and reappeared behind Kurama. Tomoe had one of his claw poised at Kurama's throat and the other at his head with a leaf in hand, "When I think of how bastards like you will be coming for Nanami, I could not be happier that she is the Land God."

Kimiko knew what he meant. With a weak little girl like Nanami, there will be more spirits coming to try and claim the title, just like Kurama had just tried to do. Meaning there will be more fighting.

'_Maybe this could be fun after all.'_ Kimiko thought to herself.

Kurama looked confused as Tomoe placed a leaf on his forehead. Tomoe jumped out of the way and reappeared besides Kimiko.

Kurama had begun to transform, he transformed into an ostrich. Kimiko looked amused by this, "An ostrich, out of all the animals, why did you choose an ostrich?" Kimiko asks with an amused smile on her face.

Tomoe answered with a smile, "Ostrich meat is low in calories and full of iron and other minerals."

Kimiko still looked amused, "Oh, how lucky for you, Kurama." Kimiko says looking at the now ostrich Yokai.

Tomoe carries on, "You want to become a Land God, was it?"

Kurama twitched, not liking where this was going.

"If I feed you to Nanami, you will be able to become part of her flesh," Tomoe holds up his hand and lights his Fox fire, "I will bring all my skills to bear to make you a Land God."

Kurama grew scared and ran away from the roof.

Kimiko burst into laughter, "Oh this is going to be good."

Tomoe nodded his head, "What funs this is. Today, we will have whole roasted ostrich."

Kimiko mockingly licked her lips, "Yum."

Tomoe threw his Fox fire and looked smug.

** : **

Nanami was not happy to say the least.

"No one was hurt, so maybe it turned out all right, but you've got some nerve going on a rampage at school!" Nanami shouts at Tomoe.

Kimiko looked slightly amused that a young human girl was telling Tomoe, a powerful Fox Yokai off like a child.

Tomoe feigned a hurt look, "I thought to protect you."

Kimiko snickered at his act. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tomoe glare at her.

"So? Why is Kurama a bird?" Nanami questions her reluctant familiar.

Kimiko corrects her, "He's not just a bird. He's an ostrich, and he's low in calories."

Tomoe nods along with Kimiko, "He was going to be tonight's dinner." Tomoe looks crestfallen.

Kimiko and Tomoe start laughing together.

A tick mark appears on Nanami, "Be serious you two!"

Nanami looks disappointed, "I thought you were more mature than that Kimiko."

Kimiko stops laughing. Tomoe freezes, _'Shit, this is not going to turn out well.'_ Tomoe thought to himself.

Kimiko glared at Nanami, "You don't know me at all." Kimiko grits out with her teeth clenched.

"Well-"

Kimiko cuts Nanami off, "I think we should have just let Kurama eat your heart. You're a nuisance and an eye sore. You don't deserve Tomoe as your familiar!" Kimiko states directly looking into Nanami's eyes.

For once in her life, Nanami felt scared. The look in Kimiko's eyes was terrifying.

Tomoe placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, "Calm down."

Kimiko didn't seem happy, but listened to Tomoe anyway.

Tomoe decides to move the conversation along, knowing that if Kimiko did attack Nanami; he would have to protect Nanami, even if he didn't want to.

"Kurama is not human. He's a Crow Yokai." Tomoe says looking at the sulking ostrich.

Nanami looks shocked, "What?!"

Nanami calms down, "Turn Kurama back to the way he was." Nanami says looking at Tomoe. Nanami didn't want to look at Kimiko, she still felt afraid from looking into her eyes.

"But tonight's dinner..." Tomoe says feigning an innocent look.

"Turn him back!"

Kimiko grumbled in the corner, "We should have let the Crow eat her."


	3. Chapter 3

(3) Priestess of the Lake

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own this anime, but I do own my OC. **

**Summary****: Mikage had another familiar, one that could deal with Tomoe, because she too was a Yokai. **

** : **

Tomoe and Kimiko were talking to each other when Nanami burst through the doors looking freaked out.

"What do you want?" Kimiko asks looking up from the tea Onikiri had served her.

Nanami panted, "A bird just told me the Priestess of the Lake was coming over!"

Tomoe looks confused, "Priestess of the Lake?"

Kimiko squealed, "Yes!" Isara and Kimiko really got on, even though she was a fish and Kimiko was a cat, they really got on. Kimiko could wait for Isara to arrive.

Realisation appeared on Tomoe's face, "Oh, her name is Isara; she is the Master of the Lake. She's the reincarnation of a cat fish."

However, Nanami wasn't even paying attention, she was still freaking out over the fact that a bird had talked to her.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "That bird is Isara's familiar. And for heaven's sake, you live with two Yokai and two willow-wisps, don't you think you'd be used to this by now."

Nanami shut up. It's been two weeks since Kimiko snapped at her, and she still liked to keep her distance.

Tomoe continued on, "Lake Isara was one of Mikage's guardian bodies, so it's no wonder she's here to meet the new Land God."

Kimiko couldn't wait for Isara to arrive, they hadn't spoken in years, and they had so much to catch up on!

** : **

Nanami was in her room getting ready, making herself more presentable. Kimiko passed the open door in the hallway and heard Nanami speaking, "I'm almost nervous about her coming to greet me."

"What are you doing?" Kimiko asks leaning against the frame of the door.

Nanami looked up, surprised to see it was Kimiko, "I'm making myself look proper when greeting guests."

Kimiko looked at Nanami, "You're not meeting her."

"Huh?" Nanami looks confused.

Kimiko glares at Nanami, "You are not meeting her. Isara is a good friend to Mikage, and we don't want to mess up this friendship because of you." Kimiko says fanning herself, not caring if her words were harsh.

Tomoe appeared besides Kimiko, "We don't need you screwing this up. You do not leave this room until everyone leaves." Tomoe said closing Nanami's door and walking away with Kimiko following.

As the two Yokai walk away, Kimiko grumbles, "And she actually thought she was going to meet them."

Tomoe grinned, "Stupid girl."

** : **

They had arrived. Isara and her crew had appeared at the doors of the shrine. Both Tomoe and Kimiko were kneeling on the ground greeting them.

"We humbly welcome you to our abode, Imperial Priestess of the Lake." Tomoe says with a charming smile.

Isara crunched her teeth.

Kimiko almost forget how she used to do that.

Kimiko leans up from the bow, "We are the shrines familiars, I am Kimiko and he is Tomoe. We are honoured that you would grace us with your presence." She felt sick saying she was Nanami's familiar, but if she didn't, they would get suspicious and wonder why. They could then assume that Nanami isn't good enough and terminate their relationship with Mikage.

But Kimiko just grinned and bared it.

Tomoe takes over again, "Unfortunately, our Deity has fallen ill and will be unable to greet you properly."

Isara's own familiar, Aotake, looked unhappy at this, "What?"

"We apologise. But we believe that it was best this way, so that Isara didn't get ill either." Kimiko says bowing once more.

Tomoe and Kimiko stand. The Fox Yokai leads them to the middle of the shrine, were the meals that he and Kimiko made for their guests were laid out, "We have prepared seats for you." Tomoe says opening the doors.

Isara and Aotake sat down. It seemed like the night was going well, until Aotake spoke up, "We decide to pay her a visit, yet the new Deity cannot be bothered to receive us herself? Is that not a bit rude to the Priestess?"

Tomoe knew the familiars game. He wanted to make them angry. Tomoe looked at Kimiko and saw how perfectly calm she was.

Tomoe smiled, "We're terribly sorry. Once she gets better, we'll be sure to reciprocate."

Aotake wasn't backing down though, "I hear that the new Deity is just a human girl, could the reason that she isn't here be the fact that she's cowering in fear somewhere?" The familiar said tauntingly.

Kimiko looked at Aotake with an unimpressed look, but she still smiled, "Oh, stop that. Remember, it was Mikage that chose her himself. Although she's a human, she's still special." Kimiko said with a pleasant smile on her face.

Aotake smirked, "And yet I heard something strange. The new Deity was chased by a spectre, and she ran away panicking. Your Earth Deity is not only human; she is a helpless little girl. The temple has lost its former glory, don't you think."

"I beg to differ." Tomoe says.

Kimiko continued to smile, that is until she felt the human's presence. Nanami was standing right outside the room, listening in. Kimiko looked at the door quickly so no one noticed this. However, Tomoe caught this and trained his face to remain calm.

"Nanami may appear weak, but her soul is strong." Kimiko says, wanting to throw up after saying the atrocious words.

Tomoe nodded his head, "One day, she will be able to make even flowers bloom."

Aotake laughed, "I get it now. You're just that incompetent little girl's slaves!"

Tomoe's face remained calm, "My, oh my. Your accusations are truly harsh."

Kimiko smiled, "Dare I say that your master, who came to visit our Deity knowing her nature, is stooping to her level?" Kimiko says daringly. She didn't mean anything to Isara, but she didn't like Aotake laughing at Tomoe, it made her defensive.

Suddenly, Aotake appeared behind Kimiko with a sword poised at her neck, "I've had enough of your impertinent tongue."

Tomoe tensed, knowing this wasn't going to turn out well, for the familiar.

Kimiko just looked at Aotake with a sideward's look, "I believe that it was you who belittled my master first."

Aotake growled, "Hurry up and bring the girl here. Or else your head will roll, Cat."

Kimiko remained with a smile on her face. Tomoe stood up and pushed the sword away from Kimiko's neck and Kimiko stood up herself, "My, someone's blood-thirsty." Kimiko says with an airy tone to her voice.

"However, I want to make something known," Kimiko says looking at the familiar as she stood next to Tomoe, "that I and Tomoe fight as a pair. You pick a fight with me, and then you pick a fight with him too."

"Why you!" Aotake scowled.

The sliding door slammed open, "I'm sorry I'm late! I am the Earth Deity, Momozono Nanami."

Kimiko and Tomoe froze.

Nanami walked forward and sat down, "I apologise for my rudeness." Nanami saw the sword raised and bowed, "Sir, may I request that you sheathe your sword?"

Tomoe and Kimiko sat down next to Nanami in an instant. Even if they didn't want to be there, it would look disgraceful if they didn't, even if Kimiko was seething with rage underneath.

"You're an idiot. Why did you come out? Now that you're out here, we have to protect you." Tomoe hissed under his breath so only Kimiko and Nanami could hear him.

Nanami blushed and looked away. Kimiko chose to ignore this and looked at Isara's familiar with caution, waiting for him to try and attack again.

Aotake spoke up, "So you're the rumoured Earth Deity. You look at incompetent as your reputation says. Would you allow the Priestess's followers the liberty of fixing that?"

Tomoe stood up, "I hate to spoil your fun, but I won't allow anyone to lay a finger on my master as long as I serve her. Don't blame me if you die!" Tomoe's claws grew longer as he got ready to fight.

Kimiko chose to stay out of the way; she would have to protect Nanami, even if she didn't want to.

"I'll make you eat your words!" Aotake shouts as he gets angry.

Isara crunched her teeth.

"Now, how shall I prepare you for dinner?" Tomoe mused.

Nanami tried to defuse the situation, but she was ignored by everyone, especially by Kimiko.

Suddenly, Aotake charged forward and swung his sword, "D-die you bastard!"

However, he missed. Tomoe had jumped out of the way, "I've got it. I'll grill you." Tomoe says, not even paying attention to the battle.

"What?"

Tomoe send one of his leaves at the familiar, which landed on his forehead. In a matter of minutes, Aotake had turned into a real fish.

Tomoe picked up the flopping fish, "Grill delicately over medium heat for five minutes, perfect for a grand breakfast." Tomoe said as he lit his Fox fire in one hand.

Kimiko licked her lips at the thought. After all fish was her favourite food.

The fish moved around more as Tomoe put him closer to the flame, "How does it feel to be a fish who's about to be grilled by a Fox's fire?" Tomoe asked with a sadistic look on his face.

"Tomoe..." Nanami grumbled, "Let go of the fish!"

As the divine words were spoken, Tomoe had no choice but to let go of the fish. Tomoe held up his hands in surrender. He hadn't even fully registered what had just happened.

Kimiko groaned. It was just getting to the good part. Aotake deserved a smack in the mouth.

Nanami was surprised that he had obeyed so easily, "You're very obedient." Nanami says in shock, she thought that Tomoe would put up a fight, but he didn't.

Kimiko was not saying anything, she didn't want to give the girl too much power than she deserved.

However, Kimiko didn't need to as Isara spoke up for the first time, "Yes, this is the curse that haunts shrine familiars, the ability to force action through the powers of words. It seems that you are indeed the Earth Deity. "

Nanami looks shocked, "The power of words?"

Kimiko scoffed causing Nanami to glare at her, "Will you shut up?!"

Kimiko looked at her, "No."

"Are you not her familiar, Kimiko?" Isara asks the Cat Yokai.

Kimiko sighs, "No, I am not her familiar. I refuse to accept her." Kimiko says being honest, there was no reason to lie anymore.

Kimiko expected Isara to say something, but she didn't, which Kimiko was grateful for.

Isara turned her attention to Tomoe, "I'll shoulder the blame for the fish's rudeness. I had not intentions of offending you. I came here to ask you to tie my fate to another."

"Hmm?" Tomoe says looking intrigued.

Kimiko looked down at the floor; she already knew what Isara wanted.

"Let's hear your story." Tomoe says being the reasonable one.

Isara begins her tale, "Ten years ago at Lake Isara, I fell in love with a human boy, Urashima Kotarou from Sara estate. He was scared and I comforted him. The face he made when he cried was adorable. That boy was eight years old, I'm sure he's grown into a fine young man. Our fates were torn apart, and I wish to have them reunited. However, I cannot meet Kotarou because of who I am. Nanami –Dono, would you grant my wish?"

Tomoe answers, "Forget it."

Kimiko flinched; even she thought he was being harsh.

Tomoe continues, "Love between demons and humans are forbidden. You know this already, Priestess."

Isara looks down, "I know. I know... but-"

"I understand. I'll do what I can!"

"What?!" Tomoe shouts in disbelief.

Kimiko's head whirls around and looks at Nanami in shock, she was really going to bring Isara and Kotarou together. This was the only subject Tomoe and herself disagreed on. Kimiko believed that demons and humans can love each other.

Isara looked so happy; she bowed at Nanami, "Thank you."

** : **

The next morning had arrived, and Tomoe was still not happy at all. Tomoe was on the roof sulking again. Nanami knew about her powers over him, and because Kimiko didn't back him up when he said that humans and demons are forbidden to be together.

"Oh please don't tell me you're still sulking over that."

Tomoe's eyes twitched at the sound of Kimiko's voice.

Tomoe turned his head and saw Kimiko standing next to him, the scent of hazelnut and honey washed over him. Only she had this scent, making her very unique.

Tomoe huffed and turned his head away.

Kimiko sighed and sat down next to Tomoe, "I can see why it is forbidden." Kimiko says looking into the clear skies.

Tomoe looked at her sideways, but didn't say anything, letting her continue.

Kimiko knew that he was listening because one of his ears was facing her, "I can see why humans and demons can't be together, because of our long life spans and their short ones. But you can't decide who you fall in love with."

Tomoe still didn't look at her.

Kimiko sighed and then got an idea. Kimiko flicked her tail over to Tomoe's face and flicked his nose, just like he had done to her over a month ago. Tomoe froze for a second, but soon relaxed and started to stroke her tail delicately, as thought it was the finest silk.

"Cheer up, Tomoe." Kimiko says patting his hair gently.

Tomoe hummed.

"I really want to help Isara." Kimiko says looking into the distance sadly.

"Why?" Tomoe asks.

"She's just seemed so miserable. She never got to ask Mikage to pair her with Kotarou with him being away." Kimiko says as she continues to stroke his hair.

Tomoe sighed, "Fine."

Kimiko looked at him in surprise, when she finally processed it, she smiled fully, "Oh thank you Tomoe!" Kimiko said as she hugged Tomoe.

Tomoe grumbled but accepted the hug nonetheless.

** : **

Nanami had managed to find Kotarou by herself and had now organised a meeting between Isara and Kotarou. They were currently over as Isara's palace getting Isara ready for her big meeting. But before they got Isara ready, Nanami asked Tomoe, "Tomoe, could we use your transformation leaves to make her look human?"

Tomoe looked over at Kimiko and saw how excited she looked, "Fine." Tomoe agreed.

Tomoe used his Yokai powers to make Isara look human, so now Nanami was getting her ready.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Aotake shouts, "Where in the world is the Priestess?!"

Tomoe looks unimpressed, "You're causing a ruckus."

Aotake stalks forward, "The Earth Deity asked her to meet up last night and she still hasn't returned! What did you do to the Imperial Priestess, you damn Fox and Cat?!"

Kimiko glared at him, "We have done nothing you overgrown barnacle."

Aotake looked ready to kill Kimiko, but Tomoe stood in his way, "If you lay a hand on her, I'll make sure I'll cook you this time." Tomoe growls at the fish for even threatening Kimiko.

Aotake steps back, the look on Tomoe's face said it all; he would really be killed this time.

"Stop Aotake." Isara's voice called.

They all looked over and saw that Isara now looked human. She looked very short, about the same size as Onikiri and Kotetsu put together. Her skin was pale, paler than Nanami's and she looked to be a couple of years younger than Nanami too. Isara had long lilac hair and big blue eyes. Isara was wearing a school uniform, but it surprisingly suited her.

"We're done!" Nanami announced.

"Priestess!" Aotake shouts in shock.

"I let her wear my school uniform. Don't you think she looks great?" Nanami says as she shows Isara off.

"Be honest with me." Isara says wanting to hear what people thought.

Kimiko knelt down to Isara's height, "You look cute, Isara." Kimiko says as she smiles at her friend.

Isara blushes at the compliment.

Tomoe nods, "It looks great. No one will realise your true identity with that on."

"I'll be able to meet my Kotarou now, right?" Isara blushed at the thought.

Kimiko nods her head.

Tomoe warns her, "But be careful. It's difficult for me to maintain your disguise as a human."

"That's why I used some of my power as well." Kimiko says.

Tomoe nods, "You are not to use any magic. In the event that you do, you'll return to your normal form."

Isara crunched her teeth.

"Also stop that."

** : **

The date had gone successfully, and Kimiko, Tomoe and Nanami where back at the shrine. Tomoe was attending to the needs to the shrine and Kimiko was lying down at the foot of a tree at the shrine. Kimiko sat their peacefully, the wind blowing was very soothing; it almost made her want to fall asleep.

She nearly did, but when she heard footsteps approaching her, she became more alert. It was Nanami. Kimiko could smell the flowery deodorant that she had used this morning.

Nanami continued to walk to Kimiko until she was a couple of feet away. Kimiko stayed in her position, looking at Nanami with a curious expression.

Nanami stood there, not speaking, and she didn't look like she was going to start talking, so Kimiko did, "What do you want?" Kimiko demands, her presence was annoying her.

Nanami blushed and looked at the floor, "I-I want to thank you for the kind words you said when the Priestess came."

Kimiko looked confused, but then she remembered.

"_Nanami may appear weak, but her soul is strong."_

Kimiko grimaced; she really regretted saying those words now. The only reason she said that was so she could keep up the appearance that she was Nanami's familiar. But now there was no need, Isara had already accepted her.

"They were really kind." Nanami smiled.

"I didn't mean them." Kimiko says bluntly.

"I know, but you said them to protect me-"

"Wrong." Kimiko cuts her off.

Nanami looks shocked.

Kimiko looked into Nanami's eyes, "I did it to help Tomoe and Tomoe alone."

Nanami went silent, she thought that she and Kimiko could finally start to get along, but it looks like she was wrong.

"However,"

Nanami looked up hopeful.

"You did okay with Isara." Kimiko says pulling her fan out of her kimono sleeve and started to fan herself.

Nanami's eyes sparkled, she knew that this was the closest that she was going to get to a compliment so she was going to take it.

"Now go away." Kimiko says.

Nanami nods excitedly and runs away.

Kimiko glared at the spot that Nanami was standing in. Kimiko still hated Nanami, and it was going to take a lot more than one successful match to make her like the child. The very thought of herself approving of the child made her laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

(4) The White Snake

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own this anime, but I do own my OC. **

**Summary****: Mikage had another familiar, one that could deal with Tomoe, because she too was a Yokai. **

** : **

Kimiko and Tomoe were preparing dinner when Nanami came back from school. Kimiko was chopping the vegetables and Tomoe was making sure the food didn't burn.

Nanami walks in when Tomoe puts mushrooms in the food, "Tell me those aren't mushrooms I smell." Nanami says not looking happy.

Kimiko didn't even look at Nanami, just scowled at the wall.

"Could your lack of good taste be a reflection in your intelligence when it comes to white talismans?" Tomoe says tasting the food to make sure it tasted good.

Kimiko turns around to look at Nanami for the first time and was about to speak, but something caught her eye, "What the hell is on your arm?" Kimiko says looking at the human's exposed arm.

Tomoe looks and grabs Nanami's arm to have closer look, "What is this? Have you seen your arm? Where did this mark come from?" Tomoe says inspecting her arm.

Nanami looks confused, "Oh, I picked up a snake at school, and I guess I must be allergic to them."

Kimiko shakes her head, "It's not that. What kind of snake was it?" Kimiko asks.

Nanami felt a little surprised that Kimiko was talking to her, but she answered, "It was a white snake; it was getting picked on so I saved it."

Tomoe sighs unhappily, "The snake has left a mark in favour."

Nanami tilts her head, "What does that mean?"

"It means you're engaged." Kimiko says bluntly, making sure the food doesn't burn.

"What?!"

"Eh? I never knew that you could become so affectionate with a snake." Kimiko says with a teasing smile.

"But he was so pretty." Nanami moans.

"Well, he'll be coming for you soon, so I'll at least be able to catch a glimpse of him before you go." Tomoe says serving out the food that he had prepared.

"Coming for me?!" Nanami looks alarmed.

"Well you are betrothed to a snake and that was because of your heedlessness." Kimiko says bluntly.

"However, you have nothing to worry," Tomoe says, "I will not allow anyone to lay a finger or a scale on you."

Kimiko sighs, "That means I'm going to be dragged into this."

Nanami smiles innocently over to Kimiko, "You could always become my familiar?"

Kimiko glares, "Ask me again and I'll kill you."

** : **

The plan of action to keep Nanami safe was to attend her school. Kimiko had rung up the school and had managed to make herself and Tomoe a student in the same year and class as Nanami. The two yokai had collected their school uniform that morning, and they had hidden their tail and ears so they looked normal.

Tomoe had been reading this book; he thought that it was all about high school life, so he believed that he would learn how to behave and what to expect.

Kimiko however didn't care; she was just along to help Tomoe.

Nanami, Kimiko and Tomoe were walking to school, "Are you two sure that you can pull of being students?" Nanami asks.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Of course we can, how hard can it be?"

"It does amaze me how many dramatic scenarios you are able to create." Tomoe says looking bored already.

Nanami huffed, "If you don't want to be here, I'm pretty sure I can deal with a tiny snake."

Kimiko snickered at her cluelessness, "You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag." Kimiko said brushing her long hair out of her face.

Nanami looked down, feeling put down by Kimiko.

"Do not stray from either of our sides. If you are not with me, then you are with Kimiko and vice versa. Do you understand?" Tomoe says to Nanami.

Kimiko huffed, that meant she had to spend time with the human, oh how lovely.

Nanami nodded.

** : **

Tomoe and Kimiko stood in front of the class as the teacher introduced them. Kimiko scanned the room and saw the girl with peach hair that she had saved over a month ago. The girl looked at her with widened eyes and smiled. Kimiko nodded in her direction as acknowledgment.

What Kimiko didn't notice was the stares from the guys. Some were staring at her and others were drooling. Tomoe noticed though and was sending glares at the boys.

The teacher introduced them, "This is Mikage Tomoe and Sakura Kimiko, and they just transferred here from Mikage Mountain."

"Please take the back two seats." The teacher said directing them to the only empty seats in the classroom.

Tomoe sat next to Nanami, and Kimiko was on his left. When Kimiko sat down, she noticed a guy was looking at her strangely.

Kimiko glared at him and turned her head away.

Kimiko looked to her side and saw a desk covered in rose petals and candles, "This must be Kurama's desk." Kimiko said observing the stuff, it looked like his fashion.

Tomoe looked unhappy that the Crow would be sitting next to Kimiko, but he didn't say anything.

"He's busy with work this week. Usually the class is quiet without him, but-" Nanami explains, but was cut off when three girls came over.

Three girls came over to Tomoe desk, cutting Kimiko off from the conversation entirely. Kimiko didn't really mind, she just wanted to go for a nap.

She would have fell asleep, but two boys came to her desk with blushes on their faces, "Kimiko, wasn't it?" One of the boys said.

Kimiko looked up, "It is."

The boys blush grew.

Kimiko was confused at first, but then the glare from Tomoe made her realise. Kimiko grinned, she was going to have some fun with this, "And what would your names be?" Kimiko asks, feigning interest.

"I-I'm Shika!" The first boys said.

"I'm Tora!" The second boy said.

"Ah, Shika and Tora, you both have lovely names." Kimiko says with smile.

The boys looked like they were going to explode with their blushes, "Your name is cuter!" Tora said as the blush reached his ears.

Kimiko was going to tease them more, but Kimiko heard the deep growling from Tomoe. Kimiko tensed slightly, Tomoe was going to kill her. But she saw no harm in what she was doing, she was being friendly, was it her fault that they believed she liked them. No, the answer is no.

"So what is Kimiko to you then?" One of the girls asked Tomoe.

Kimiko looked over, not noticing the boys anymore, "We're friends, we grew up together, isn't that right, Tomoe?" Kimiko says smiling at Tomoe, demanding for him to keep their story up.

Kimiko knew that if Tomoe said that Nanami was his master, then things would get strange.

Tomoe caught on and nodded his head.

When the bell chimed, signalling break time, Nanami dragged Tomoe out of the room. Kimiko followed not wanting to be left behind. When the three of them were in a secluded place, Nanami stopped running and let Tomoe go.

"Do not say that I'm your master, okay?" Nanami says getting straight into the conversation.

"It sounds wired even knowing why." Kimiko shivered, knowing Nanami had to kiss Tomoe to become his master.

Nanami nods with a slight blush, "Here's the deal: you're the son of a wealthy family that's taken me in, and that why you use those terms."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "How does that make sense?"

However, Kimiko was ignored.

"Momozono-san?" A voice called.

All three of them turned their heads, "The teacher asked me to hand you the class daybook, here." Ami said as she handed the book over.

"Thanks." Nanami says with a smile.

Ami smiles, "Good luck with your day duties! See ya!"

Ami looks over and sees Kimiko, "Oh it's you!" Ami says with a happy look.

Tomoe and Nanami look confused. They both look at Kimiko, excepting her to scowl at the girl, but she didn't. In fact Kimiko did the opposite.

Kimiko smiled at Ami, "Long time no see."

Ami smiled, "Thank you for what you did."

Kimiko waved it off, "Its fine. They haven't bothered you again have they?"

Ami shakes her head, "No, I don't want to even think of what would happen if you didn't intervene."

Kimiko pats Ami's head softly, "Its fine, don't think of what would have happened."

Ami nods her head and leaves, feeling very happy.

Tomoe and Nanami looked shocked. They had watched the whole exchange and were confused, what did Kimiko do? Nanami felt a little jealous, she had been trying to get Kimiko to like her for over a month now, and nothing was working. But then Ami comes along and she acts fine with her.

Tomoe was also surprised, he never expected her to be polite to humans. Just like him, she didn't like humans, thought that they were weak and pathetic. But Kimiko's face actually softened which she only usually did when she was comfortable around someone.

"What the hell was that?" Tomoe demanded.

Kimiko tensed, she had forgotten for a moment that they were there. Kimiko turned her head and saw the two of them looking at her suspiciously.

"What?" Kimiko says acting innocent.

"Don't act innocent!" Tomoe shouts.

"Eh?"

"How do you know Ami?" Nanami asks.

Kimiko drops her act and turns serious, "She was being cornered by two men. They were trying to take her down an alleyway. I saved her." Kimiko says giving them a synopsis of what happened.

Tomoe glared, "You never told me that."

Kimiko shrugs, "You'd over react, that's why."

Tomoe huffs but didn't say anything.

** : **

The day had dragged on. Kimiko wanted to follow Tomoe's example and nap. But she knew she couldn't, she had to stay alert so she could help Nanami, even if it wasn't her job. Tomoe had asked her to keep an eye out of Nanami when he wasn't there.

Nanami finished writing in the book she was given by Ami, "Finally it's done!"

Kimiko glances at Nanami.

Nanami stands up, "I'll be back. I just need to give this in."

Kimiko stands up as well, "I can't let you go alone. Tomoe wouldn't like that."

Nanami huffs, "I can go by myself."

"Tomoe asked me to help protect you, and I will help, even if I don't want to help you in the first place." Kimiko say following Nanami as she walks out the classroom.

As they walked down the halls, Nanami wanted to start a conversation. But with Kimiko's cold demeanour it was very hard to. It seemed like Tomoe, Onikiri and Kotetsu were the only people she opened up to.

"Nanami..."

Kimiko whirls around; she had just heard a voice.

Nanami stops when she sees Kimiko had stopped walking, "What's wrong Kimiko?" Nanami asks.

"We're being followed." Kimiko says looking around.

Nanami tensed. Kimiko had spoke in such a serious voice that it shook her. Kimiko was so in control, confident and beautiful. Nanami almost felt jealous.

"It's good to see you." The mysterious voice said.

Kimiko whirls around and sends wind to attack the mysterious man. The umbrella that the man was holding flew away with the wind. It revealed a tall man who looked like he was in high school and he was paler than Tomoe. He had white hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Kimiko growled.

Mizuki just smirked tauntingly.

Kimiko bared her fangs, "Nanami."

Nanami, who was frozen in shock, came back to her senses, "Huh?"

"Go to Tomoe." Kimiko said as her claws grew longer.

Nanami nodded her head and ran.

Mizuki tried to get her, but Kimiko quickly appeared in front of him, blocking his path. "Try, I dare you." Kimiko said with her own taunting smile.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes, "You owe me."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "Owe you? I don't owe you anything."

Mizuki smiled, "You owe me a wife."

Kimiko smiled mockingly, "Sorry, I don't have one in stock right now, come back tomorrow and I just may have one."

Mizuki scowled, but then smirked, "Oh no need."

Kimiko was concentrating on Mizuki that she failed to notice a needle had been thrown at her from behind. By the time she did realise, the needle was too close to avoid.

"Dammit!" Kimiko cried as she tore the needle out of her arm. She looked at the needle closer and saw that it was a paralysis needle. She could feel the poison work instantly, her legs shut down making her fall to her knees.

Mizuki laughed tauntingly.

"Screw you." Kimiko snarled before the paralysis knocked her unconscious. Mizuki grinned, he was going to collect his future wife, but he felt the presence of another Yokai coming. So Mizuki took Kimiko and left.

** : **

"Tomoe!" Nanami cried as she ran through the school. She didn't want to leave Kimiko behind, but there was nothing she could do. Kimiko would be fine, she could fight him off. But just in case she needed to get Tomoe.

Finally she made it back to her classroom and forcefully opened the door, making it bang on the wall.

Tomoe was awake instantly, "What's with the racket?"

"It's Kimiko!" Nanami panted.

This got his attention straight away, "What?!"

"The snake came for me, Kimiko told me to run and find you!" Nanami said in one breathe. But Tomoe understood her and rushed out the door, leaving Nanami behind.

As Tomoe got closer to where he could feel Kimiko, he felt another presence. It was a Snake Yokai, he already knew that, but something was wrong with Kimiko. Her Yokai felt weird, as thought something was blocking it.

By the time Tomoe get there, they were gone. All that was there was a note. Tomoe read the note, _'She owes me a wife, so she will be my new wife.'_

"KIMIKO!"

** : **

When Kimiko awoke, the paralysis was still in her body; her Yokai was working like crazy trying to get their poison out of her body. She looked around and noticed that she was in a shrine, it looked similar to her own, but it was different.

"Good morning, Kimiko." Mizuki said as he came into the room.

Kimiko glared at him with fury; oh she couldn't wait until she could move fully. She'd kick him in the face!

"What the hell do you want?" Kimiko sneered.

Mizuki laughed, "My, you certainly are feisty. I preferred you when you were obedient."

Kimiko froze, there was no way that Mizuki knew about her past, and he wasn't there. Then it hit her, Snake Yokai have the ability to look into people's pasts.

"You were so obedient," Mizuki mused, "if someone told you to do something, you'd do it without hesitation."

Kimiko growled, "I was a puppet to my Clan and nothing more."

Mizuki nodded, "So beautiful and deadly. You would have made any man happy."

Kimiko started to struggle.

Mizuki knew that he had hit a nerve, so he had to be careful. When Kimiko got angry, she got powerful. This was something her family couldn't handle, the fact she was more powerful than all the males in her clan.

"I'll kill you." Kimiko growled lowly.

Mizuki laughed, "You're paralysed from the neck down, what could you do to me?"

"Come closer and you'll find out."

Unfortunately, he didn't take her invitation and backed away. Mizuki knew from experience that Kimiko was deadly. Even if she was paralysed, he'd need to be careful about what he did.

Mizuki smiled, "Don't worry, I will soon enough. We will be getting married tonight, so I will be able to do whatever I want." Mizuki said looking at Kimiko.

Kimiko's eyes widened, but she soon regained her composure.

Mizuki continued to smile, "I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll be back."

** : **

Hours had passed, and the paralysis was still in her dammed body. She could move her fingers and sit up, but she couldn't move her legs. Kimiko sulked, she needed to think of a way out of here, she couldn't just sit here and wait, who knows what he's got planned.

"Hello darling." Mizuki said as he entered the room.

Kimiko chose to ignore him, which he didn't like. Kimiko stayed lying down, she didn't want to show him what she had accomplished within a few hours in case he jabbed her with more paralysis.

"Oi," Mizuki said, trying to get attention. However, Kimiko ignored him.

Mizuki glared and walked over to the Cat. He stood right over her, "Oi, pay attention to me."

Kimiko turned her head away.

Mizuki hissed.

A devious grin appeared on Mizuki's face. He stood over Kimiko with one leg on either side of her and bent down on his knees so he was straddling her waist. He placed his face close to hers and breathed onto her neck.

Kimiko froze.

"Don't ignore me." Mizuki hissed into her ear.

Kimiko glared at the snake. Kimiko raised her hand to hit him, but he caught her hand and pinned it to the floor, the paralysis still made her movements slow, otherwise she would have been able to hit him. She raised her other arm and tried to be quicker, but she wasn't quick enough.

Kimiko cursed, now both her hands were pinned to the floor and her legs were useless. Mizuki tried to move his face forward, but she hissed, showing her fangs. Mizuki stopped inching closer and backed off slightly so his throat wasn't in view of her fangs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kimiko hissed lowly.

"But you were ignoring me." Mizuki pouted.

"Get off me." Kimiko demanded.

Mizuki thinks for a moment, "No."

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" Kimiko shouts. Her Yokai flared making Mizuki flinch and scratches appear on his face.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Both Mizuki and Kimiko looked at the door and saw that Tomoe and Nanami where there. And Tomoe looked pissed. Nanami looked worried, especially when she saw the position that Kimiko was in.

When Tomoe and Nanami heard Kimiko scream, they feared the worst. And they were right too, the snake looked quite happy in this position.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Kimiko shouts.

Tomoe scowled, "It was a bitch to find."

"Tomoe!" Nanami scolded him for swearing. But Tomoe didn't care; he was pissed at what he had seen. Someone was that close to Kimiko, and worst of all, it was without her permission. This made him and his demon pissed.

"Get off her!" Tomoe shouts. He sends a powerful Fox fire at the snake, but this wasn't enough for him, so he sent loads of fire around the room.

Mizuki quickly jumps out of the way, but the fire follows him.

While the two Yokai were distracted, Nanami ran to Kimiko with a small vial in hand. Tomoe had told her to give this to Kimiko and it would cure her of her paralysis, "Kimiko, drink this." Nanami said as she handed the vial over.

Kimiko nodded her head as a thank you and downed the vial. Kimiko nearly gagged, it tasted so bitter and sour. But she continued to drink until it was all gone. She gave the vial back to Nanami when she was done and wiped her mouth, "That was disgusting!" Kimiko moaned in disgust.

Nanami giggled at her reaction but didn't say anything.

The affect felt instant. The numbness in her legs was gone and the numbness around her body was also gone. Shakily she stood up, feeling her Yokai power return to her after being blocked for so long. Kimiko grinned evilly, "Let's fan these flames!" Kimiko sent powerful gusts of winds to make Tomoe's fire stronger.

Mizuki tried to put out the flames with his water powers, but the fire had spread too much. "The fire has already spread too far. There is nothing you can do." Tomoe says as he appeared beside Kimiko and Nanami.

Mizuki looked scared, genuinely scared. He ran out of the shrine and to a plum blossom tree that was glowing.

Tomoe, Kimiko and Nanami followed him. Tomoe kept and arm around Kimiko to make sure she didn't fall over.

"Ah, this is the only real thing in this land." Tomoe says now realising how this place stayed the way it did.

Nanami and Kimiko were confused, so Tomoe explained, "His master is dead. This is a fantasy world that he had made to keep her memory alive. That tree behind him is a representation of his master, that's why he was frantic to see if it was okay."

Kimiko nods her head. She would have felt sorry for the snake if he hadn't done what he did, so now she felt nothing for him.

Nanami on the other hand felt sympathy for him.

Tomoe lit his Fox flame, "Well, let's get rid of it."

"Wait!" Mizuki cried, "Don't you know what it's like to lose a master?!"

Tomoe and Kimiko share a glance, "We know all too well that it hurts." Kimiko answered leaning into Tomoe.

Nanami looked at the ground not saying anything.

"But what you did was inexcusable." Tomoe says getting ready to throw his fire.

Mizuki sees no way to win, and concedes by bowing his head in defeat.

"WAIT!" Nanami shouts making Tomoe freeze and his fire to extinguish.

Mizuki looks up in surprise.

"Tomoe, please just leave it." Nanami pleads.

Tomoe looked like he was going to argue, but Kimiko placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Tomoe let's go home."

Tomoe looked conflicted, but he relented and backed away. He glared at the snake, "You got lucky."

And they were gone.

** : **

Kimiko sat in the tree thinking about what Mizuki had brought up. Something she never wanted to ever think of. Her past.

Kimiko came from a rich clan of Cat Yokai's. The majority of the clan was male, and there were hardly any females. Kimiko was the first female Yokai to be born in one-hundred years, yet she was treated like scum at the bottom of their shoes.

Kimiko was brought from her thoughts when she smelt Tomoe nearby. Within seconds, he appeared beside her.

"What's wrong?" Tomoe asked sitting down. It had only been a couple of hours since they had come back from the snake's shrine, but Kimiko was acting distant.

"Did the snake-"

Kimiko shakes her head, "He brought up my past."

Tomoe growled, he knew how much Kimiko hated her past, and for him to bringing it up angered him. He knew how much her family had hurt her; he was the first person she opened up to. When she first came to the shrine, Kimiko was lifeless. Somehow, Mikage and he got Kimiko to open up. But that took a while, a while to build up her trust in them.

Tomoe grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer to him, her head rested on his shoulder nicely, "Don't think about them, they will never hurt you again." Tomoe said stroking her hair gently, his voice was calming, making her relax.

"I won't." Kimiko promised.


	5. Chapter 5

(5) Narukami

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own this anime, but I do own my OC. **

**Summary****: Mikage had another familiar, one that could deal with Tomoe, because she too was a Yokai. **

** : **

Lightning struck in the east.

Tomoe and Kimiko were preparing breakfast when the seventh one struck. Tomoe looks out of the window, "It must be that time of the month for Narukami."

Usually, Kimiko would be miffed if he ever made comments like that. But instead Kimiko smirks, "Is she worse than I am?"

Tomoe froze. Kimiko on her on her period was the worst thing ever. She become scary and any little thing could set her off, like the temperature changing or someone breathing too loudly.

"N-not at all." Tomoe stutters not wanting to enrage Kimiko.

Onikiri and Kotetsu had taken shelter in the kitchen so they could be near Tomoe and Kimiko, "It's getting closer and closer." Kotetsu said nervously.

"By the looks of it, she's heading this way." Tomoe says continuing with the meal. Kimiko nods, agreeing with Tomoe.

"I overslept, why didn't you wake me up so I wouldn't be late?!" Nanami shouts as she runs around the shrine frantically.

Tomoe looks at her, "Oh you're awake, here's your food." Tomoe says handing Nanami her breakfast.

"Sorry no time to eat, I've got to get to school!" Nanami says as she continues to run to get ready.

"Rude." Kimiko mutters under her breath.

Nanami tried to run out the house without her lunch, so Tomoe grabbed her by the collar of her uniform, "Wait, you're forgetting your lunch and head gear."

"Don't need them." Nanami denies.

"Put it on!" Tomoe shouts.

"I'm going to school to learn, not to fight!" Nanami says trying to get out of Tomoe's grip.

"There's going to be a visitor coming to the shrine today, so neither I or Tomoe will be able to help you today, he just wants to make sure that you are safe." Kimiko explains getting fed up with Nanami and it was only early hours.

Nanami looks at the Cat in surprise, "I'll be fine." Nanami reassures.

"But you're as weak as a bug." Tomoe says bluntly.

Nanami gets offended and runs out of the house.

Tomoe sighs, "Why doesn't she run out of the house when you insult her, Kimiko?"

Kimiko smirks, "Because she has a crush on you."

"Okay," Tomoe says not taking in her words, then it hits, "_What?_!"

Kimiko staring to laugh at Tomoe's expense, the thought of Nanami having a crush on him disgusted him.

"I'm joking Tomoe!" Kimiko says seeing that Tomoe was genuinely scared.

A tick mark appeared on his heads, "Don't do that to me!"

"Hai Hai!"

** : **

A couple of hours had passed in the shrine. Both Kimiko and Tomoe were making sure that the shrine was acceptable for when Narukami appeared. But something was troubling Kimiko.

"Tomoe." Kimiko said getting his attention.

His ear twitches; he looks over and saw Kimiko looking at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Tomoe asks walking over to the cat yokai.

"Look at the sky." Kimiko says.

Tomoe looks at the sky and sees why Kimiko was suspicious. The clouds that were originally coming to the shrine were over Nanami's school.

"You don't think Narukami would have gone there, do you?" Kimiko asks.

Tomoe narrows his eyes, "Narukami is unpredictable, as is her lightning."

"Should we go, just in case?" Kimiko asks.

Tomoe looks at her teasingly, "Oh are you worried?"

Kimiko blushes, "Of course not!"

Tomoe laughs at her expense now.

"But," Kimiko starts getting Tomoe attention.

"I am worried if that woman becomes a Land God, then you'll really be a slave." Kimiko says referring to the major crush that Narukami had on Tomoe.

Tomoe shivered, remembering how much he loathed her.

"Let's go." Tomoe says running to the school with Kimiko right on his heels.

** : **

When they arrived at the school, they knew that something was wrong. There was a cloud of red walls around Nanami's seat, and the rest of the student seemed to get on with their day as though this was normal.

"They can't see it, can they?" Kimiko asks Tomoe knowing that he was knowledgeable.

Tomoe nods his head and runs into the red mist, Kimiko soon follows.

After a bit of walking around, they find Narukami holding Nanami, "Nanami!" Tomoe shouts getting the Thunder God and Land Gods attention.

"Tomoe, Kimiko!" Nanami says in shock, not expecting them to be here.

"Are you alright?" Tomoe asks.

Nanami never got to answer her question because Narukami answered, "I see you've come, Tomoe," She said with a smile and then frowned when she saw Kimiko, "and Kimiko."

Kotetsu and Onikiri fly over to the two Yokai for protection.

Tomoe doesn't looks happy, "Narukami, what in the world is going on? Let go of Nanami, she is my master."

"You're trying to become the Land God, aren't you?" Kimiko says with narrowed eyes.

Narukami scowled at Kimiko, "Shut up! He asked me the question!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

Narukami smiles, "This weak little girl is your master? How far you have fallen, Tomoe?"

"Mikage chose her personally." Kimiko says.

Narukami glares but says nothing, she continues, "It irritates me to see you submitting to a human!"

Tomoe goes to attack Narukami, "That's none of your business!"

However, Narukami uses a mallet to block his attack, she laughs. "I knew something like this was going to happen, so I borrowed the Lucky Mallet from Lord Daikokuten!"

Tomoe's eyes widen and Kimiko joins in with the fight.

"Get away from him!" Kimiko shouts and attacks. She quickly manages to scratch the gods face and jumped away.

The Thunder God screeches, "You bitch, how dare you touch me! You will pay!"

Kimiko smirked, "Come get me!"

The Thunder God screeches once more and let's lightning bolts rain down. Kimiko dodges them all, until she took notice of a powerful lightning bolt heading for Nanami.

"Nanami, get out of the goddamn way!" Kimiko shouts.

But Nanami was too slow. She'd never dodge it. Kimiko groaned and ran to Nanami and pushed her out the way, but causing her to be shocked by a powerful bolt of lightning.

"AH!" Kimiko screamed as she fell to the floor in pain.

"Kimiko!" Nanami screamed.

Tomoe, who was fighting Narukami, was distracted when he heard Kimiko scream, "Kimiko!" He turns around and saw Nanami holding onto Kimiko, trying to shake her awake. He saw the scorch mark on her kimono; it was near her heart, just centimetres away.

Narukami took this opportunity and hit Tomoe with the mallet, "Minify!" She hit Tomoe and he was surrounded by a white cloud. When the cloud disappeared, all was left was Tomoe, but as a child, a four year old.

"Tomoe!" Nanami shouts.

Narukami appears before Nanami and places her hand on her forehead, extracting her mark from Mikage, "Mikage's mark belongs to me now. With that, you are no longer a Land God." Narukami says with a smile.

Nanami felt her eyes droop and her body fall to the floor. The strain of having the mark removed was too great for her.

Tomoe looked at his body in surprise; he'd been turned into a child! He looked over at Kimiko and saw that she was stirring from taking a hit in the chest from lightning. In anger he threw a leaf at Narukami, which only served to get her attention.

Kimiko twitched and groaned internally. Once she regained her bearings, she made plan, to get everyone the hell out of here!

"Tomoe, if you want to be restored to your old self, come to shrine. If you become my familiar, I shall restore you." Narukami said tauntingly.

Kimiko shot up and her position and grabbed Tomoe and Nanami, with all the strength she had, she fled from the scene. She carried Tomoe in her arms and Nanami on her back. She was hurt, but she would live.

As she was running, Tomoe looked up at her, "Are you okay, Kimiko?" His voice was younger too, making him more adorable.

Kimiko smiled down at him, "Just a little scratch. It's fine."

Tomoe didn't believe her. He could see the sweat on her face; she was straining herself by just carrying them. Tomoe looked at the kimono, it was scorched, and Tomoe could see that her wound was bleeding.

"Kimiko-" Tomoe says in alarm.

Kimiko cut him off, "Its fine Tomoe."

Tomoe looks up in shock.

"I need to find us a place to rest first. Then I'll concentrate on my wound." Kimiko said with determination.

Tomoe nodded, his eyes began to droop but he didn't want to fall asleep.

"Go to sleep Tomoe." Kimiko said still running.

Tomoe nodded his head and nestled himself into Kimiko, taking in her warmth. Kimiko looked down alarmed, Tomoe felt warm, too warm.

'_He must have a fever, shit!'_ Kimiko thought to herself.

Just then it began to rain, "God Dammit!" Kimiko shouted as she came to halt, she couldn't run anymore, she had already ran half way across town.

"Kimiko?"

Kimiko turned her head; she couldn't move her body properly because of Nanami who was still unconscious on her back.

It was Kurama.

"Kurama!" Kimiko sighs in relief.

"What's wrong?" He asked covering her with his umbrella.

"Kurama, could you please help us?" Kimiko asks, she didn't like asking for help, but right now she was desperate.

He looks confused until he sees Nanami on her back, "What happened?!" He asks alarmed.

"Can we discuss this at your place?" Kimiko asks giving him a pleading look.

Kurama nodded his head; he took Nanami off Kimiko's back and headed to his house.

** : **

Kimiko had explained the situation. Kurama had helped Kimiko put Nanami into bed, and Kimiko had put Tomoe into bed with a damp cloth over his forehead. His face was unsettled as though he was having a nightmare.

"He's turned into an awfully cute little thing, hasn't he?" Kurama says looking at Tomoe.

Kimiko nods, "He has." Kimiko strokes his hair soothingly stroking his hair, making him calm down.

Kimiko sighed and let her body relax. She stood up, but the room suddenly got dizzy.

Kimiko fell to the floor; luckily, Kurama caught her before she could hit the floor, "What's wrong?" Kurama asks. He didn't have to wait for an answer because he smelt blood. He looks at Kimiko in shock and saw that the top half of her kimono was drenched in blood.

"What the hell?! We need to get this sorted!" Kurama says going into a panic.

He places Kimiko down gently, "Its fine." Kimiko says weakly.

"It's not fine!" Kurama shouts.

"Shh!" Kimiko shushed him, "You'll wake them up!"

Kurama is silent, but is still looking at Kimiko with concern. Kimiko raises her arm and places it over her wound. She winces at the contact, but then forces her Yokai energy to heal. This was one of her abilities, to heal with her Yokai. She's better at healing others than she is herself because she isn't usually injured. So she couldn't have healed the paralysis in her body when she was captured by Mizuki because her Yokai was blocked.

Once the wound had closed up, she stopped sending her Yokai energy and let her arm fall by her side, "That should do it." Kimiko said as she open the top of her kimono to look at her wound.

Kumara looked away blushing.

The wound was closed, but it was going to scar. The skin was bright red and it felt tender. Kimiko sighed and closed her kimono, "It's going to scar, but its fine now."

Kurama nodded.

Nanami groaned, signalling she was awake.

The Cat and the Crow look at Nanami as she sits up in the bed, "Where am I?" Nanami asks looking around.

When she sees Kimiko she asks, "Are you okay, you got hit by lightning?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Of course I know what I got hit by-"

Nanami pouted and turned her head.

"But thanks for asking." Kimiko finished standing up and checking up on Tomoe. Nanami follows her gaze and sees baby Tomoe.

"He's got a fever! He needs a doctor! Is there anyone who can treat sprits?" Nanami asked frantically.

"I'm afraid that won't help much." Kurama answers the ex-Land God.

"What?"

Kimiko continues, "He's been regressed in body only. His original Yokai powers aren't settling in and are out of control. That's why he has a fever."

"So he won't get better until he's restored to his old body." Kurama says.

Tomoe twitches again in his sleep. Nanami goes to stroke his hair, but is stopped when Kimiko hisses at her.

Nanami backs away and watches as Kimiko runs her hands through his hair, causing him to calm down.

Kurama roots around his room and finds what he is looking for, "This'll only be a temporary fix, but it's worth a shot." Kumara says pulling out a black circular box.

Kimiko looks at the box suspiciously.

"It's an old secret remedy that's been passed down in my family." Kumara says as he pulls out one of the round pills.

Kurama tries to place one of the pills in Tomoe's mouth, but he bit Kurama. Kurama screamed and back away.

Kimiko smiled and placed her hand on Tomoe's forehead, which was very hot and clammy, "Please get better, Tomoe." Kimiko says as she pushes her Yokai energy into Tomoe's. Kurama and Nanami watch as the flushness of Tomoe's face disappears.

"It worked!" Nanami says in amazement.

Kimiko sighed tiredly and passed out right next to Tomoe.

"Kimiko!" Nanami shouts, she was about to go near the Cat Yokai, but Kurama pulls her back.

"What are you doing?" Nanami asks.

"Leave her," Kurama says dragging Nanami out of the bedroom and into the living room, "she'd claw your eyes out if you went near her or him."

Nanami looks confused.

"While in this state of exhaustion, she will rely on her instincts. She is protecting Tomoe like a mother could protect their child. Come near him, and she'll kill you." Kurama explained as he sat down on one of the couches.

Nanami sits opposite Kumara, "Are... are those two... together?" Nanami asks hesitantly.

Kurama laughs, "You thought so too!"

"Too?"

Kurama nods his head, "When I first met the two I thought they were together. But I'm not sure. However, I do know that something is there and nothing will get in the way of that."

Nanami looks crestfallen. She should have known that Tomoe would never go for her; he'd go for someone who is beautiful and can fight, like Kimiko. The more Nanami thought about it, the more it made sense. They'd obviously been waiting for Mikage for twenty years, meaning that they had been in that shrine getting to know each other, and then there was the time before Mikage left. So they do have a lot of history between them.

But it still hurt.

** : **

Tomoe opened his eyes and saw Kimiko resting beside him. Tomoe reached over and tucked one of her loose hair behind her ear. Kimiko's Cat ears twitched, slowly, she began to open her eyes and saw that Tomoe was awake.

Kimiko smiles gently, "Ah Tomoe, I'm glad to see you're awake." Kimiko says in a gentle voice.

Tomoe wordlessly nodded and rolled over to Kimiko, so he could snuggle into her. Kimiko wrapped her arms around his body gently so she didn't crush him, "I healed you last night." Kimiko says smoothing out his hair.

Tomoe nodded, "Are you alright?" He asked in a small voice.

Kimiko nodded her head, "It'll scar, but its fine."

Tomoe didn't look happy with this but accepted it nonetheless. There wasn't anything that he could do really.

"Are you thirsty? Is there anything you want?" Kimiko asks.

Tomoe thought about it, "I want to eat bamboo-leaf rice cake." Tomoe answers slowly.

"I can do them if you want?" Nanami asked pocking her head through the door.

"No." Tomoe snapped sharply, "I want Kimiko's bamboo-leaf rice cakes."

Nanami and Kimiko looked shocked. Nanami had a hurt look her face and left the room, not wanting to get snapped at again.

When Nanami was gone, Kimiko nods, "I'll be back in a moment." Kimiko kisses his forehead and leaves to go into the kitchen.

Tomoe watches in shock as she left, she had never done that before.

It didn't take long to do. Tomoe usually asked for these when he was feeling down, which didn't happen often, so she felt happy to do this for him. Kimiko had made six of them, just in case he had an appetite. But as Kimiko passed Nanami, she noticed that she looked down.

Kimiko felt a little guilty, Nanami only just wanted to help. "Do you want one?" Kimiko asks Nanami.

Nanami jumps, "Huh?"

Kimiko asks again, "Do you want one?" Kimiko holds out the plate, offering her one.

Nanami nodded as a sparkle appeared in her eyes. She wasn't used to Kimiko being nice to her, but she definitely wasn't going to say no to food. Nanami quickly took a bite of the food.

"It's delicious!" Nanami says as she gobbles down the rest of her food. The flavours in the food were divine, it was better than Tomoe's cooking!

Kimiko laughs and smiles, "Thank you."

Nanami blushes, Kimiko just looked so cute.

Kimiko walked back into the room to give Tomoe his meal. She sat down next to Tomoe and placed the plate in front of him, "Here you are Tomoe." Kimiko said with a smile.

Tomoe carefully unwraps the bamboo leafs and digs in, "It's alright." Tomoe says and continues to eat.

Kimiko playfully rolls her eyes; this was how Tomoe usually was. That was as good as anyone was getting.

"Kimiko." Tomoe said getting her attention.

Kimiko felt her Cat ears twitch, "Hai."

"Thank you."

** : **

Kimiko woke up so someone hugging her. Kimiko opened her eyes and saw that Tomoe was on the other side of the bed. Nanami was next to him and Kurama...

Kurama's face was in her chest.

Kimiko blushed bright red, "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!"

This woke the whole room, Kurama saw what he was doing and fell off the bed in shock. Nanami sat up instantly and had a blush on her own face and Tomoe...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tomoe growled and sent his leaves to attack Kurama. He looked mortified, and he felt mortified. Someone had touched Kimiko, and it was that blasted Crow! All he could think about was Kimiko's mortified face and the way her voice went to a new pitch.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kurama screamed in pain as the leaves kept coming at him at a fast pace.

"Tomoe stop!" Nanami said. She was horrified when she saw what Kurama did, but didn't deserve this.

"He touched Kimiko." Tomoe growled.

"I know-"

"Bastard!" Kimiko shouts as she punched the Crow in the gut sending him crashing into the wall.

Tomoe and Nanami look at Kimiko surprised.

"I'm sorry!" Kurama cried, the murderous look in Kimiko's eyes were terrifying.

"Oh you will be." Kimiko says cracking her knuckles as she advances on Kurama.

"NOT THE FACE!"

** : **

Now that situation was sorted, Tomoe was asleep peacefully. Kimiko had healed him once again, his fever was getting worse and Kimiko's healing wasn't going to help much more.

Kimiko quietly walked out of the room and saw Kurama nursing his sore and bruised ego, along with his arms.

"Mou, Kimiko, you went too far." Nanami says with a pout.

Kimiko scoffs, "He deserved what he got. Besides I didn't touch his face."

Kurama shivered, he knew that she was right, it could have been so much worse.

"I'm going to Narukami." Kimiko announced.

Kurama and Nanami look at her in shock.

"Y-you're going to become her familiar?" Nanami asks a little hurt.

Kimiko glared, "No."

"Then you're going to get the mallet to restore Tomoe?" Kurama guesses.

Kimiko nods, "Yes. Tomoe isn't getting better, he's getting worse. We need to get the Mallet otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?" Nanami asks, feeling quite fearful of the answer.

"He'll die." Kimiko says bluntly.

The room went quiet.

"How are you going to get it?" Kurama asks.

"I'm going to transform myself into Tomoe and then say how I want to be her familiar." Kimiko answers. She knew the consequences if Narukami found out, and she was ready to take the risk.

Nanami nodded her head, "Good luck."

Kimiko nodded her head and was about to leave, until she stopped, "Whatever you do, do not tell Tomoe, he'd only freak out."

Kurama and Nanami nodded.

And then she was gone.

** : **

Hours had passed since Kimiko had left, and both Kurama and Nanami where worried. Something didn't feel right. They promised that they wouldn't tell Tomoe, but now they aren't so sure.

Right on cue, Tomoe opened his eyes, but this time he didn't see Kimiko, he saw Nanami. When Nanami saw that he was okay, she sighed in relief.

Tomoe narrowed his eyes at Nanami, "Where's Kimiko?"

Nanami started to sweat nervously, "She's in the living room."

His glare intensified, "No she's not." Tomoe couldn't feel her Yokai or smell her hazelnut and honey scent.

Nanami looked nervously at Kurama who had just entered the room; even he started to sweat under Tomoe's intense glare.

"Where. Is. She." Tomoe grit out, his tone becoming more and more dangerous.

Nanami squealed, "She went to Narukami to get the Mallet!"

Tomoe froze.

"She said you weren't getting better, so she said she was going to get the mallet." Nanami spilled.

"BAKA!" Tomoe shouted.

The room went deadly silent.

"Narukami will kill her; she hates Kimiko with a passion." Tomoe said trying to regain his breath so he wouldn't start coughing.

"What?!" Nanami gasps, the thought of Kimiko dying terrified her.

"What do we do?" Kurama asks. He felt guilty that he didn't even stop her.

"I'm going to get her." Tomoe says jumping off the bed and heading for the door.

"We'll come with you." Nanami says following him.

'_Kimiko, please be okay.'_ Tomoe thought to himself.

** : **

"Where is Tomoe?" Narukami screamed.

"I don't know!" Kimiko denied. She knew the truth, but she definitely wasn't going to tell her that.

"Stubborn cat!" She screamed and sent another jet of lightning at Kimiko. Kimiko screamed as the lightning came in contact.

Kimiko had walked into the shrine looking like a child Tomoe, Narukami had bought her disguise and was about to use the mallet. But then Narukami's familiars came back and reported that Tomoe had refused to come with them, making Narukami realise that Kimiko wasn't the real him. Now she was tied to the wall and Narukami was demanding to know where Tomoe is so she can visit him.

Narukami had a devious look on her pretty face, "This is your last chance. I grow tired of your games, where is he?!"

Kimiko stayed silent.

Narukami hissed, "Times up!" Narukami sent her most powerful jet of lightning at Kimiko. Kimiko closed her eyes and got ready for the pain that she would feel.

"AHHHHHHH!" Pain exploded in her, Kimiko screamed to the high heavens. The burning white hot pain spread through her like fire. The lightning seized, letting Kimiko go limp. The pain hurt so much. Kimiko wanted to give up, she wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep, but Kimiko knew that if she did, she would never wake up again.

Narukami whined, "Oh I give up! I don't even want this shrine anymore!" An evil grin crossed her face, "Lets burn this place to the ground with you in it." Narukami said grabbing the cats face and making her look into her eyes.

Narukami's eyes widened. Kimiko's eyes were fierce. Her body was weak, limp against her chains, but her eyes spoke volume. They showed that she wasn't giving up without a fight. Narukami backed away.

"Narukami!"

Narukami whirled around and saw it was Nanami.

"Baka..." Kimiko whispered. Nanami looked at Kimiko and gasped in horror, "What did you do to her?!"

Narukami laughed, "She wouldn't tell me where Tomoe was, I had to use extreme measures."

Tomoe, who was hiding in the shadows, had to grit his teeth. Seeing Kimiko like that was painful, hearing her scream was even more painful, but seeing what state she is in killed him. He wanted nothing more than to kill Narukami with his bare hands.

"I know where Tomoe." Nanami says looking away from Kimiko.

"I bet you don't." Narukami says back irritated.

"If I find him, will you turn Tomoe back?" Nanami negotiated.

"Fine," Narukami, "I promise that I will turn Tomoe back to normal and I'll even give you back the shrine." Narukami was confident that she wasn't going to find Tomoe anyway; she had looked all over for him with no luck. What chance did this girl have anyway?

Nanami grinned. She walked around the corner and then walked back... with Tomoe in hand.

Narukami gaped.

"You tricked me!" Narukami screeched.

Tomoe smirked, "Now turn me back."

"No." Narukami denied.

Tomoe sighed, "Gods are bound by their words. You promised to turn me back, and give Nanami her seal back."

Narukami froze. He was right, she had promised, and now she had to go through with it. Narukami inserted the deal back in Nanami's forehead and gave her the mallet, "Here." She said and then stormed off away from the shrine.

Nanami cheered. She raised the hammer and hit Tomoe, "Grow!"

The white clouds surrounded him, and once it had cleared, Tomoe had returned back to normal, except now he had long hair. The first thing Tomoe did was run to Kimiko and unchains her. He gently picked her up bridal style.

"Baka." Tomoe said as he carried her into the shrine. He used his energy to turn the shrine back to its former glory.


	6. Chapter 6

(6) The Past of a Fox and Cat

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own this anime, but I do own my OC. **

**Summary****: Mikage had another familiar, one that could deal with Tomoe, because she too was a Yokai. **

** : **

Kimiko groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The sudden light hurt her eyes; she hissed and closed them again. After a few moments, Kimiko tried to open her eyes again, with more success. Kimiko looked around the room and saw that it was her room.

Kimiko tried to sit up, but hissed in pain when she tried to. She felt slightly dizzy, but she was able to handle that. After a few attempts, she managed to stay up on her own. Kimiko looks down on herself and saw that her abdomen and chest were bandaged neatly; she didn't have to guess who did it either.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Kimiko turned her head and saw that it was Tomoe, who looked annoyed, "Tomoe." Kimiko spoke, but her voice sounded hoarse. Kimiko had a shocked look on her face when she saw that he had the long hair she loved.

Tomoe shook his head, "Baka."

Tomoe walked forward and kneeled down beside the Cat Yokai, he picked up a cup of water that Kimiko didn't even notice till now. He gently brought the cup to her lips, telling her to drink. Kimiko didn't need to be told twice and greedily drank all of the water.

"Why am I an idiot?" Kimiko asks, her voice no longer sounding hoarse.

Tomoe frowned, "You endangered yourself by going to Narukami."

Kimiko grimaced remembering what happened. For once, she actually felt useless. She couldn't even do anything!

"Why do I feel like crap?" Kimiko groaned.

"That's because your Yokai is drained, and it's working overtime to try and recover what it's lost." Tomoe explains.

Tomoe's hair covered his eyes, so Kimiko couldn't see them, "You know what could have happened if we didn't appear, right?"

Kimiko was silent and looked at her lap.

"Kimiko, you could have died." Tomoe hissed in anger. Tomoe wasn't really mad at Kimiko, he felt angry at himself at the fact he couldn't protect her.

"I know." Kimiko whispered.

"Then why?" Tomoe growled feeling frustrated.

"I wanted to protect you." Kimiko said looking up at Tomoe, hoping that he would look at her.

However, Tomoe wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You have always tried to protect me, just this once, I wanted to protect you." Kimiko admitted.

Tomoe stood up and walked away. But before he left the room, he stopped, "You can't protect me if you're dead."

Kimiko felt her heart clench. Tomoe was mad at her, the one thing she hated. Kimiko hated to make Tomoe angry because he could hold a grudge and he would never forget this, or ever let her live this down.

Tears streamed down her face. Slowly and shakily, she raised her hand and wiped away the tears from her face. She took a deep breath and tried to stand up; she got half-way up before she felt a white hot pain in her chest. Kimiko tried to go on, but he legs gave way, causing her to topple back into her bed panting.

The dizziness was worse. The room felt it was spinning. Kimiko closed her eyes to stop the spinning, but it didn't work.

As carefully as she could, she went to sleep with tears streaming down her face.

** : **

Nanami watched from a far as Tomoe stormed out of Kimiko's room. The angry look on his face said it all, he wasn't happy in the slightest.

Was something wrong with Kimiko?

Nanami hesitantly walked forward, "Urm... Tomoe?"

Tomoe stopped dead in his tracks, "What?" He hissed.

"H-how's Kimiko?" Nanami asked, slightly scared that she would upset Tomoe.

Tomoe was about to answer, but then he smelt something. He head whipped around to Kimiko's room. A longing expression crossed his face, Kimiko was crying. He wanted to go into the room and comfort her. But he knew that he was the cause of the tears and couldn't bring himself to do it.

"She's fine." Tomoe answered stiffly and walked away.

Nanami looked at Kimiko's room and peaked a looked.

Kimiko was lying on her bed with an uncomfortable look on her face. Nanami didn't look any closer, so she didn't notice the trail of tears on her face and walked away.

** : **

Kimiko woke up the next day feeling conflicted. Her wounds felt better; in fact they were fully healed. All that was left was a scar on her chest, which no one would see. However, she felt sick, feverish sick. The room felt dizzy and it was ridiculously hot.

Yokai weren't meant to get ill!

Slowly, Kimiko got up, she stumbled a few times but she managed to get to her feet.

There was a knock at her door. Kimiko couldn't even tell who it was because her nose was blocked, "What do you want?" Kimiko said scratchily.

The door slides open to reveal Tomoe.

Tomoe had his head bowed, "I want to apologise-"

Tomoe cut himself off when he looked up. He looked are Kimiko and stopped talking. She looked like hell. Her eyes were puffy and red; her face held a flush look and her skin looked too pale. Her breathing was heavy and her posture was slouched.

"You're ill." Tomoe said appearing beside Kimiko in a flash.

Kimiko just nodded her head slowly.

Tomoe furrowed his eyebrows, "You must be ill, you didn't even make a sarcastic comment."

"Tomoe." Kimiko said hoarsely.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Tomoe smiled slightly, she was still there. Kimiko walked (stumbled) over to her wardrobe and began getting her school uniform out.

"What are you doing?" Tomoe asked even if he already knew the answer.

Kimiko didn't turn around, knowing that if she did, she'd faint, "I'm getting ready for school."

Tomoe walked over to her and took the uniform from her hands. Kimiko blinked, not realising what just happened. She looked up at Tomoe and saw the serious look on his face.

"You're not going to school like this." Tomoe said with finality in this tone.

Surprisingly, Kimiko didn't even fight him, "Okay." Kimiko said and walked over to her bed to lie down.

Kimiko was out like a light. Her breathing was still heavy and she looked like she was in pain. Tomoe sat down beside her lying form and stroked her hair gently. A relaxed look on her face soon took over; she snuggled into Tomoe's hand happily.

Tomoe smiled slightly at her and relaxed. He still felt guilty for upsetting her yesterday, but now she seemed fine with him, which made him relieved.

** : **

Kimiko felt so much better. Tomoe had looked after her all day, making sure that she was alright. Kimiko thought it was kind of cute how frantic he was about her.

Kimiko sat smiling in her room with a brush in hand. Around this time, Kimiko would use this time to properly groom her tail and hair. However, Kimiko was interrupted when there was a knock on her door.

Kimiko didn't even need to ask who it was, she already knew, "What do you want, Nanami?"

Nanami opens the door with a sheepish grin, "Urm... I wanted to ask you something."

Kimiko sighed and placed her brush down, giving Nanami her full attention, "What do you want?" Nanami saw that she had the Cat's full attention, and walked forward into the room and sat down opposite Kimiko.

"Well I wanted to know how you and Tomoe met." Nanami says with a smile.

Out of all the questions that Kimiko was expecting Nanami to ask, she never would have anticipated this one, "Why?" Kimiko demanded. She didn't like giving out personal details, especially for other people's advantage.

"You two just seem so close-"

"We weren't always close." Kimiko cuts Nanami off.

Nanami looks stunned, "Y-you weren't?"

Kimiko shakes her head and then smiles, remembering the past, "No, when we first met, we were enemies."

Nanami inched forward.

Kimiko's eye brows rose at her expression. She looked so intrigued, which Kimiko thought looked kind of funny.

"Can you please tell me?" Nanami asks.

Kimiko just stared at her.

Nanami sighed and got up from her seat, "Its fine you don't have to tell me,"

Nanami was nearly at the door before Kimiko spoke.

"Foxes and Cats have always hated each other." Kimiko said starting her tale. Nanami smiles and walks back to her seat, looking very intrigued.

"Why?"

Kimiko shrugged, "Even I don't know. But they have always hated each other to the point where one would wage a war against another."

Nanami gasped.

"I met Tomoe on the battlefield..."

** : **

_The smell of blood raged in the air, and the smell of death soon followed. In this land there was no peace, but war. The Foxes and Cats had waged war, and not even a pebble was left unturned in their fierce battle. _

_Kimiko sliced another Fox Yokai with her sword, she didn't even spare a glance at the fallen body, not caring that that the man's blood was smeared across her face. Kimiko flicked her sword and the blood fell off like butter. Kimiko's face was cold and heartless. There were no emotions in her eyes; they just held coldness that sent shivers down the spines of her enemies. All Kimiko cared about was killing anyone that got in her way, no matter who they were. Kimiko was the most feared demon in all of her clan, and the most powerful, she was rivalled by no one in her clan. _

_Kimiko's Cat ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. Kimiko jumped out of the way just in time as a sword swiped the spot that she had just been standing in. _

_Kimiko landed gracefully a couple of feet away. Kimiko only turned her head to the side. It was a Fox Yokai. He had long white hair and amethyst eyes, his name was Tomoe, the most feared and powerful Fox Yokai in his clan. _

_Kimiko glared coldly at the Fox, "You." _

_Tomoe glared just as coldly, "You."_

_Neither of them had ever met each other, but they had heard stories. They both wanted to meet and fight for the same reason. To see who was better. _

_Anyone who was watching would have blinked and saw that they disappeared. But then soon reappeared when their swords clashed in mid air and the sound of metal on metal whistled. Kimiko flicked her wrist to the side, hoping to wound the Fox. Tomoe dodged the fatal attack and attacked with his own. However, he only caught the edge of her sleeve._

_Kimiko brought the sleeve to her inspection and hissed. She glared angrily at the Fox, who grinned with arrogance. _

_Kimiko struck with more ferocity and her speed increased. Tomoe kept up with her speed, but made a mistake. Kimiko swung her sword, aiming to slice off his arm. Luckily for Tomoe, he avoided it. But he got scratched on his arm. _

_This time, Tomoe growled when he inspected his wound. His speed increased dramatically and their deadly dance began once again._

"_Kimiko!"_

"_Tomoe!" _

_Both Yokai froze. Their swords were at each other's throats, and both their claws were at the back of their heads. Both Fox and Cat looked at each other with hatred, they had drawn, it was worse than losing. _

_Both their clan leaders had stopped the fight. _

** : **

"Why did they stop the fight?" Nanami asks.

Kimiko blinked in surprise, she wasn't expecting Nanami to interrupt, but she quickly regained her composure, "They both didn't want to lose their best fighters. So they called us both to get out attention."

"But you could have continued fighting!" Nanami cried.

Kimiko smiled, "Unfortunately, we wouldn't be able to. You see Clan Leaders have a power. Their words literally mean law, they can command you to do something, and you will have no choice but to comply, or you get punished. It's similar to master and familiars."

Nanami breathed, "That's horrible."

Kimiko nods her head, "That's why Tomoe and I left our respective clans, we didn't like it."

Nanami's eyes sparkled with interest, "Did you two ever met again?"

Kimiko nodded, "Yes, we met three years later. It was the second time I saw him."

** : **

_The war still raged on. No one was safe; you were either with the Foxes, or the Cats._

_Kimiko was walking the streets, she had decided to take a break, which is something she didn't do often. _

_As Kimiko walked on something caught her eye in the distance. She looked up she saw two Cat Yokai; she wouldn't have thought anything of it, until she saw a Fox Yokai Cub on the floor. _

_The Fox Cub was young, he looked weak and fragile. Something she never thought she'd see in a Fox Yokai. She had always seen Foxes as sly and mischievous, never had she seen one so weak, besides the ones that died by her hands. But even as they were dying, they still held that mischievous look in their eyes. _

"_Fox scum." One of the Cat Yokai spat as he kicked the Cub. _

_The Cub whimpered and shivered in pain, making the two Cat Yokai laugh at his suffering. _

_Usually, Kimiko wouldn't have cared; she would have just walked past this and continued on with her break. But something wasn't letting her. She looked at the Cub carefully. The Cub was male, had snow white complexion and looked as small as a table. He had short white hair and blue eyes; his yukata was dirty, most likely from the ground that he was laying on. The Fox's ears on top of his head were laying flat and his tail was puffed up, he was afraid. _

_Kimiko could smell that he was afraid from far away. _

_Kimiko didn't know what it is, but she felt a pang of sadness when she looked at the Cub. _

"_How about we get rid of him, I'm sure no one would miss him." The second Cat Yokai said with a disgustingly smug look on his face. _

"_My brother will miss me!" The Cub cried out._

_The first Cat Yokai sneered, "Shut up!" He kicked the Cub again in the stomach, making the Cub vomit blood. _

_Both Yokai shared a look and the first Yokai unsheathed his sword from his belt. At the sound of the unsheathed sword, the Cub's fear grew and his whimpering and shaking grew worse._

_The Cub looked up, and looked right into Kimiko's eyes, his eyes held fear, terror and confusion. He was just like her-_

** : **

"What do you mean he was just like you?" Nanami interrupts.

Kimiko stilled.

"That's another story for another time." Kimiko says calming herself down. This was something she didn't want anyone to know about, her past, before she became the cold killer and then a familiar for Mikage.

Only Tomoe, she and her clan knew what happened when she was a child. The last two obvious, but Tomoe knew because Kimiko trusted him.

"Can I continue?"

"Hai!"

** : **

"_Miss, please help me!" The Cub cried looking in Kimiko's direction. _

_Kimiko froze on the spot, not expecting the Cub to ask her for help. No one had ever asked for her help. _

_The two male Cat Yokai froze and slowly turned their heads. When they saw it was Kimiko, they relaxed and started laughing at the boy. _

"_You really think she'd help you?!" _

"_You obviously don't know who she is!"_

_The Fox Cub looked confused, but then he looked at Kimiko with a scrutinising gaze. He took in her shoulder length black hair and emotionless ruby eyes. Her black cat ears were normal and her tail was still at her back. Kimiko wore a red fighting kimono and had two swords at her back hips. _

_Suddenly, the Cub had a look of fear on his face, instead of the look of hope. _

_The second Car Yokai laughed at his expression, "See! She's a fearless killer, she wouldn't save you!" _

_Kimiko frown deepened. _

_The first Cat Yokai looked at Kimiko, "Do you want to kill him, or shall we?" _

"_Do what you want." Kimiko said turning to leave. _

** : **

"You walked away!"

"Shut up and let me finish!"

** : **

_Kimiko didn't even get a couple of feet away before she heard the Cub cry. Kimiko could smell the tears on the Cub's face. _

_Kimiko stopped walking and turned her head. _

_The first Cat Yokai had his sword in the air, ready to kill the Fox Cub. The Cub was struggling, and the second Cat Yokai was pinning him to the floor. _

"_SAVE ME!" The Fox Cub cried. He was asking anyone, he didn't care, he just wanted to live. _

_Something snapped inside of Kimiko. Kimiko rushed forward with her own sword and killed the man that was going to kill the Cub. The man gasped and looked down, a sword had impaled his heart. He turned his head and saw Kimiko. _

"_W-why?" The male Cat whimpered out in pain. _

"_I don't kill children." Kimiko said simply, she withdrew her sword out of the man's chest and let him fall to the floor, letting him bleeds to death. The man had been on his last life, living a reckless life. _

_The second Cat Yokai gasped when he saw his friend on the floor dead, he looked up with a fearful expression. _

"_Go." Kimiko said looking intensely into the Cats eyes. _

_The man nodded and scampered away. _

_The Fox Cub slowly looked up, slightly confused on why he wasn't dead. When he looked up, all he saw was the Cat Yokai's dead body and Kimiko with her sword unsheathed. When Kimiko saw the Cub looking at her, she sheathed her sword. _

"_This is Cat Yokai territory; I suggest you leave before someone else finds you." Kimiko said to the Cub looking at him emotionlessly. _

_Kimiko was expecting the Cub to cry again and look scared. But... he looked at her in awe. _

"_You saved me...?" The Cub asked confused. _

_Kimiko wordlessly nodded her head. _

_The Cub suddenly smiled, "Thank you!" _

_Kimiko's eyes widened, no one had ever thanked her. _

"_If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead!" The Cub said beaming at the Cat Yokai. _

"_Don't you hate me?" Kimiko asked suddenly. _

_The Cub looked confused, "Why would I hate you?" _

_Kimiko bent down to the Fox Cubs level, "I'm a Cat Yokai, your kind is supposed to hate my kind."_

_The Cub frowned, "But you saved me."_

"_It's just how it is." Kimiko answered. _

_The Cub pouted, "Well that's a stupid reason." _

_For the first time in years, a small smile appeared on Kimiko's face. _

"_HARU!" _

_Both the Cub (Haru) and Kimiko looked into the distance and saw someone flying at an incredible speed towards them. Kimiko looked closer and saw that it was Tomoe. _

_Kimiko unsheathed her sword, just in case he wanted a fight. She still had to repay him for that draw three years ago. _

"_Tomoe!" Haru shouted with glee. _

_Tomoe was next to Haru in seconds, checking to make sure that the Cub had no injuries, he had scrapes on his arms and legs. He looked up and saw Kimiko with her unsheathed sword. He glared and unsheathed his own sword. _

"_Did you harm Haru?" Tomoe hissed with ferocity. _

_Kimiko was nearly shocked with how much venom was laced in his voice when speaking to her. _

"_No big brother!" Haru shouted as he stood in front of Kimiko. _

_Tomoe looked shocked at this notion, "Why not?!" _

"_She saved me!" Haru cried and grabbed Kimiko's leg and hiding his face in it. _

_Tomoe stilled. He looked around the scene. There was a dead body not too far away; it was a Cat Yokai with his sword discarded on the floor. He also had a stab wound in his back where is heart was, meaning that he had been stabbed in the chest. Tomoe looked at Kimiko and saw that her sword had blood on it. Tomoe made the connection. _

"_You killed one of your own?" Tomoe questioned. Even though it wasn't a question, but a statement. _

_Kimiko nodded her head. _

"_Why?" Tomoe demanded. _

"_I don't kill children." Kimiko answered softly, looking at Haru. _

_Tomoe observed her behaviour; he noticed when he first met her that she had a stone cold face. No emotion passed through her eyes. But now, when he looked at her, he saw a person. Her eyes were warm as she looked at Haru and her face had softened too. _

"_Thank you." _

_Both Haru and Kimiko look up in shock, Tomoe had just thanked someone. Kimiko didn't know him, but she knew that men like him were prideful. _

"_You protected Haru; I am in your debt." Tomoe said bowing. He hated bowing to a Cat, but this was a completely different situation. That Cat had saved his brother, something that he couldn't do. He was caught up in a battle and realised too late that his brother had snuck away. _

"_No need. I would never let harm come to a child." Kimiko answered. She had realised what caused her to protect Haru, motherly instinct. Every Yokai woman had them; it even made them stronger by having this. A mother would protect their Cub till death and would kill as many as required to protect her Cub. _

_Even if Haru wasn't her Cub, she still felt those instincts. _

_Tomoe nodded understanding her. His mother had explained the motherly instinct, but he was surprised that a cold hearted woman like her could feel it. _

"_We need to leave quickly, come on Haru." Tomoe said. _

_Haru came out from behind Kimiko's leg. _

"_Bye!" Haru said running to catch up with Tomoe. _

_They were heading north. _

"_Don't go north." Kimiko says, knowing that he could hear her. _

_He stopped walking and turned around, "Why?" He demanded. _

"_Its Cat territory, go there and its likely you'll never make it out." Kimiko answered truthfully. _

_Tomoe smirked, "I could take them." _

"_But Haru couldn't." Kimiko shot back. _

_Tomoe froze, the truth of her words sinking in. _

"_How do we know it's not a trap?" Tomoe asks. _

_Kimiko just looked at Haru, which Tomoe understood and nodded, "Which way should we go then?" Tomoe asks. _

"_West, we have no territory's there." _

** : **

"And that's how I and Tomoe met." Kimiko said ending her tale.

Nanami's mouth was open in shock, "Wow."

Kimiko smiled at her childish look.

"I really thought you were going to leave the child."

A tick mark appeared in Kimiko's forehead, "I'm not that heartless!"

Nanami laughed.

"But what happened to that second male Cat Yokai, did you go after him?" Nanami asks.

Kimiko winced; the memory of that happened wasn't pleasant.

"I got into a lot of trouble," Kimiko said shaking her head.

Nanami tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"As far as the Clan was concerned, I had committed the worst form of treason; I helped a Fox Yokai and killed one of our own." Kimiko said with a grim look on her face.

** : **

_Kimiko stood in a dark room, but she wasn't alone. In front of her were her Clan Elders, the very people who ran the Clan along with the Clan Leader. There were seven clan elders, and all of them male Cat Yokai. _

_However, Kimiko wasn't there for pleasantries. Kimiko was there because she was in trouble. _

"_Kimiko, we have been informed that yesterday you committed the highest form of treason." One of the Clan elders said. This Clan elder was calm and kept his voice stern but soft. _

_Kimiko kept her head held up high. _

"_How dare you help a Fox?!" Another clan elder screamed at Kimiko, obviously he was the angry one. _

_Kimiko looked at the angry elder, "And what evidence do you have?"_

_The clan elders were silent. Kimiko knew that they had no evidence, the Cat Yokai that had reported her was dead. Kimiko had killed him in the morning. Kimiko had been arrested and placed in the cells. But without their knowledge, Kimiko snuck out and killed the Yokai. Kimiko had made sure to kill the Cat Yokai in a different way, because Kimiko had a preferred way of killing, which was stabbing. So instead, she slit his throat. She had an alibi so she wouldn't get caught, and she didn't use her own sword, she used his sword. _

"_Then we will ask you, did you kill Sora?" The head elder asked. _

_Kimiko didn't answer for a moment. She didn't know what to say; she could admit to her crimes and be killed for it. But at the same time they may not kill her because she is their best fighter, but they could control her. Kimiko had only just realised how corrupt the clan was when they said that they would kill the Cub. _

_Maybe Foxes weren't the evil ones after all. _

_However, at the same time, she could lie. She could lie and say she never killed Sora, and it would be over with. _

"_We need an answer." The head elder said getting Kimiko's attention. _

_Kimiko looked at the head elder directly in the eyes, "I killed Sora and Tensu." _

_The clan elders were silent. This would obviously need to be thought about carefully, after all, she did take two of her own clan's lives and committed treason- _

"_No you did not." _

_Kimiko kept her face completely emotionless. But on the inside she was shocked. _

"_The Fox killed Sora and Tensu." Another clan elder said with a sly tone. _

"_But they didn't-"_

_The clan elders cut Kimiko off, "Dear Kimiko, we cannot lose you. You are our best fighter. No one else has ever lasted a match with Tomoe and lived to tell the tale, but you have." The sly elder said with a grin. _

"_If we kill you, we lose the chance to win this war." Another clan elder said with a monotone voice. _

_Kimiko was shocked; they were really ready to wrongly accuse the Foxes of something that she did. This was wrong, wrong on so many levels. Ever since she was young, she was taught that Foxes were evil, that if you saw one then you must kill them. _

_But now, Kimiko wasn't sure. Was it actually the Cats that were evil?_

"_However, you do have to be punished." Another Clan elder spoke, this one sounded happy. _

_The other elders agreed with him. The angry elder smirked, knowing exactly what was going to happen to her. _

_A shiver went down Kimiko's spine. _

** : **

"What happened?" Nanami asks leaning forward.

"I was punished, severely. I was hurt, I was burnt and I bled." Kimiko answered vaguely, not wanting to go into detail about what happened.

"What about the elders?" Nanami asked again.

"I killed them all," Kimiko says looking at Nanami with an emotionless look on her face, "I came after them one by one. I killed the angry one first, then the sly on and the monotone one. I left the leader for last, so he knew I was coming for him, to instil fear into his heart."

Nanami's eyes widened in fear, she had never heard Kimiko's voice change like that. She had heard angry, but she had never heard the bone chilling tone that she just used. Nanami suddenly understood why people and Yokai were scared of her.

"Is that when you left?" Nanami questioned.

Kimiko nodded her head.

"What did you do after that?" Nanami asked.

"I became a wanderer. I travelled the world and learnt many languages, like English, German and Spanish." Kimiko said with a small smile on her face.

"Wow, I wish I could travel." Nanami said wistfully.

Kimiko shrugged her shoulders, "You get bored of it though. I had two-hundred years of wandering, which isn't much to me, but to you it is."

Nanami's jaw dropped, "How old are you?"

Kimiko's eyebrow rose, "My, My, how rude."

Nanami blushed and looked down.

"I'm six-hundred and two years old." Kimiko answered.

Nanami's eyes widened, "And how old is Tomoe?"

Kimiko thought for a moment, he had never told her his actual age, "Well, I know he's older than me, not by much though."

"I'm six-hundred and twelve."

Kimiko and Nanami turned their heads and saw Tomoe standing at Kimiko's door frame.

"Wow! I didn't know you were so old!" Nanami said in awe.

A tick mark appeared on Tomoe's forehead, "I am not old!"

Nanami and Kimiko both laugh at his reaction.

"We are actually considered young, in Yokai years, we are seen as teenagers." Kimiko answered after thinking about the matter.

"How old do you have to be to be considered an adult?" Nanami questioned.

"Over eight-hundred years old." Tomoe answered with a grin, knowing what Nanami's reaction will be.

"WHAT?!"

Kimiko laughed, "Actually, a Cat Yokai can live longer, because we have nine lives."

"Nine lives?" Nanami repeats confused.

Tomoe nodded this head and sat down next to Kimiko, "Yes, that's where the myth comes from that cats have nine lives."

"A Cat Yokai can live through eight fatal attacks and live. For example, a Cat Yokai could be stabbed in the heart and yet they'd still be alive." Kimiko explained to the human.

Nanami looked confused, "But those Cat Yokai that you killed, how come they didn't come back to life?"

"Because they were on their last lives," Tomoe said, he already knew why because Kimiko had told him, "When a Cat Yokai is killed, a number will appear in green above them. That tells them how many lives that they have left. If they don't have any more lives to spare, then they will just die."

"That's why it was so serious when I took Tensu and Sora's lives," Kimiko said looking at her nails, "because they didn't have any to spare. I permanently killed them."

Nanami was silent for a moment before asking, "How many lives do you have?"

Kimiko was silent and Tomoe tensed up.

"I don't." Kimiko answered simply.

Nanami's eyes widened.

"I don't have any lives to spare. That's why when Narukami nearly killed me; Tomoe was frantic, because if I died then, I wouldn't come back. Ever." Kimiko answered with a sad look in her eyes.

"How-"

"Don't even ask." Tomoe growled cutting Nanami off.

Nanami looked shocked at his reaction. But Nanami took in his form. His hands were clenched and so were his teeth. His hair covered his eyes so she couldn't see, and his form was tense.

Kimiko placed a hand on his shoulder, "Its fine Tomoe."

"Are you going to tell me?" Nanami asked innocently.

Kimiko shakes her head, "No."

Nanami looked like she wanted to protest, but one look from Tomoe stopped her in her tracks. Nanami decided to leave so she left the room, leaving Tomoe and Kimiko alone.

"Who knew you could be chummy with my master." Tomoe said with a smirk.

Kimiko glared, "I was not."

"Then why tell her about how we met?" Tomoe shot back.

Kimiko huffed, "She's not so bad, I guess."

Tomoe grinned and shook his head.

Kimiko looked back at Tomoe and looked at his hair with a happy look. Tomoe saw what she was looking at, "I'm cutting it off you know."

"No!"


	7. Chapter 7

(7) A Cat in Water Doesn't Mix

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own this anime, but I do own my OC. **

**Summary****: Mikage had another familiar, one that could deal with Tomoe, because she too was a Yokai. **

**Note:**** Tomoe has cut his hair, which made Kimiko very sad. **

** : **

Kimiko sat in class with Kei, Ami and Nanami. Tomoe was currently getting them lunch, and Kimiko was too lazy to go with him. So she had to endure listening to Nanami blabber on, Kei text and Ami nervously answer.

Kei was texting her boyfriend, and didn't even look up from her phone, "We should go to the beach."

If Kimiko's ears were showing, they would have twitched; she hadn't been to the beach in years. She didn't enjoy the water, but she did enjoy soaking up the sun.

Nanami looked excited, "We totally should! It would be a great idea!"

Ami just nodded her head happily.

Somehow, they had all passed their stupid examinations. Tomoe and Kimiko scored the highest, especially in history since they lived through most of it. The only thing Kimiko didn't do well in was art, while Tomoe excelled. However, Kimiko excelled in English, while Tomoe dropped marks.

"What do you think Kimiko?" Nanami asked looking at the Cat Yokai.

Kimiko, who was leaning back in her chair with her arms at the back of her head, looked at the Land God, "I'm game, just as long as you don't drag me into the water."

Kei, still not looking up from her phone smirked, "Can't swim?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Something like that."

However, a thought came to Kimiko. Tomoe would never allow Nanami to go to the beach because he wouldn't go; all she knew was that he hated the beach.

"You'll have to ask Tomoe, Nanami." Kimiko said getting the said person's attention.

Nanami's shoulder drop, "But he'd never let me go."

Kei looked up from her phone, "Why don't you ask him, Kimiko?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "And what would that do?"

"He listens to you." Ami said speaking up.

Kimiko shrugged, "That's because we're friends."

Kei smirked devilishly, "Doesn't seem like that to me."

Nanami looked down.

If Kimiko didn't have a mask of steel, she would have blushed. Kimiko admits that she does harbour feelings for the Fox, but she'd never say that. She valued their friendship more than anything, and if revealing her feelings ruined that friendship, then she certainly wasn't going to tell him.

Ami looked at Kimiko with a pleading look that she couldn't resist, "Fine, I'll talk to him."

Nanami cheered, "Yay!"

"But you're asking him first." Kimiko said looking at her nails.

Nanami deflated.

** : **

Tomoe wasn't happy; Kimiko didn't need to be a genius to know that.

"Is Nanami-Chan here-" Mizuki said but was cut off when Tomoe threw Onikiri at the Snake. Kimiko glared at Tomoe but didn't say anything.

Nanami and Kimiko were packed and ready to go to the beach, Kimiko didn't mind but Tomoe seemed to have a problem.

"What do you mean we can't go?!" Nanami asked outraged.

Tomoe looked annoyed, "You just cannot go to the beach!"

"But Ami invited us, we can't not go, it would be rude." Kimiko argued. Even when Kimiko had tried to convince him but he wouldn't budge on the matter.

"This is unfair!" Nanami cried.

Kotetsu looked distressed, "Please calm down Nanami-Dono!"

Tomoe calmed down a little, "The Ocean is a hotbed of demonic creatures. If you were human, you could go, but you are a Land God, and I cannot risk something happening to you, to either of you." Tomoe said looking at Kimiko as he said the last part.

Kimiko glared; did he really think she was that weak?

"Also, I cannot go into the ocean to protect you, so the answer is no." Tomoe said with a grim look.

Nanami still wouldn't back down, "I won't be alone! I'll have my friends and I'll have Kimiko!"

Tomoe looked at Kimiko, "Kimiko doesn't like water."

"Doesn't mean I won't try and help." Kimiko replied with a glare.

Tomoe huffed and turned back to Nanami, "Can your friends stand up to a demon?"

Nanami deflated.

"Then do you want me to take you to the beach?"

The three turn their heads to see Mizuki on the floor looking amused. Kimiko glared at him, but didn't say anything. She really wanted to go to the beach; she even got a swimsuit for this!

Nanami looked shocked to see him, "Mizuki?"

Tomoe looked pissed at the Snake and gave him a dark look.

** : **

They were at the beach. Mizuki had offered to take them, which Kimiko and Nanami both accepted, even if Kimiko felt suspicious of the Snake. However, Tomoe didn't like the thought of Kimiko or his master being together with the Snake, so he tagged along.

Nanami, who had never seen the ocean before looked at it in amazement, "The Ocean!"

Kimiko grinned and soaked up the sun, loving the feeling of the heat.

Kei looked up from her phone, "Why are these guys here?!" She said pointing at Tomoe and Mizuki with an annoyed look.

Kimiko sighed, "They wouldn't let us go unless they came with us."

Kei glared at Tomoe, "If we have guys in the damn group, no one will come cruising for us! Get a clue about the scene before you come!"

Tomoe looked confused at Kei's words but said nothing.

"Come on let's get our bathing suits on!" Ami said grabbing Kimiko and Nanami's hand.

A few minutes later, the girls came out of the booths that they could get dressed in. Kei and Kimiko were in bikinis, while Ami and Nanami were in one piece.

Tomoe and Mizuki sat under an umbrella were they weren't be touched by a bit of sun. Tomoe was reading a book in the shade when he smelt Kimiko's sent. The smell of the salt in the sea was powerful considering how close they were, but Tomoe could smell her over the salt, which was soothing to know.

When Kimiko stepped out of the changing room, Tomoe looked up from the book and his eyes widened. Kimiko was in a bikini, a red bikini that matched her eyes. It hugged her chest nicely, making them look bigger. Tomoe noticed other males were looking at Kimiko and growled lowly at them. Kimiko had also let her hair down, which made her look even more beautiful.

Mizuki grinned at Tomoe's reaction and decided to tease him. He looked at Kimiko and wolf-whistled, "Wow Kimiko, it really suits you!"

Tomoe sent Mizuki a dark look.

Mizuki gulped, but smirked in the inside when he saw Kimiko blush slightly. He knew that Kimiko didn't do well with compliments.

"T-thank you." Kimiko stuttered out.

Tomoe clenched his fists at how cute she was being. He had never seen this side of her. All he wanted to do was lock her away from everyone else so no one could look at her with lustful glances that many men were doing on the beach.

Kimiko felt self-conscious of Tomoe staring at her. This wasn't something that she would wear, if her clan saw her now, they'd die of shock. She'd be called a whore and a slut, but Kimiko didn't care. She wanted to have fun with her friends. She also had to use her Yokai powers to hide the scar on her chest that she had gotten from Narukami.

Kimiko was going to sun bathe, but Ami pulled on her arm, "Come on Kimiko let's get in the water!"

"Huh?!" Kimiko said alarmed. She wanted to pull back, but she saw the happy look in Kei, Nanami and Ami's faces and decided against it. She smiled and let Ami drag her into the water.

When Kimiko hit the water, she shivered. Cat Yokai weren't a big fan of water, and she also had her own personal reason to dislike water, but she ignored the feeling of discomfort.

Back with Tomoe and Mizuki, they sat there. Tomoe was reading his book, but at the same time keeping an eye out for Kimiko and Nanami.

"What are you doing here, Tomoe?" Mizuki asked the Fox.

Tomoe didn't look away from his book, "I could ask you the same thing. Die."

Mizuki grinned, "Girls these days are so shameless, aren't they? They are wandering around in practically nothing out there. It's enough to turn even human guys into beastly spirits."

Tomoe tensed at the thought, but kept his cool.

"Are you at least having somewhat of a good time here?" Mizuki asked.

Tomoe didn't answer him.

However, Mizuki continued, "I must admit, I'm surprised that you came here at all. And in case you've forgotten, I do know why you can't go into the ocean."

Tomoe looked up, looking a little surprised.

Mizuki grinned at Tomoe, "I hate your guts, but I'll be nice and keep it a secret from Nanami and Kimiko, though I'm surprised that she doesn't know."

Tomoe stared at Mizuki, looking slightly unnerved.

"Nanami! Kimiko! Mind if I join you over there?!" Mizuki suddenly called surprising Tomoe.

Kimiko and Nanami looked over, "Sure!" Nanami said to the Snake. Kimiko shrugged her shoulders and walked forward with Nanami.

"Hey look! I found a pretty shell!" Nanami said as she reached Tomoe and Mizuki.

Mizuki took off his shirt, "Come on Nanami, Kimiko, Tomoe says he hates the beach." Mizuki said touching Kimiko and Nanami's bare shoulders.

Tomoe glares at the hand.

Kimiko looked at the hand, "Let me go, Snake."

Mizuki grinned mischievously, and suddenly, Kimiko was on Mizuki's shoulder. Kimiko blinked a few times before she realised what happened.

Tomoe tensed, he was going to strangle the Snake!

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kimiko cries as the Snake runs into the water, out of Tomoe's reach with Nanami following close behind.

Tomoe glared at the Snake from afar with a dark look. Mizuki shivered feeling something glare at him with a killer intent and knew that he was in trouble.

Tomoe wanted very much to take Kimiko away from Mizuki and keep her by his side, but he didn't want to ruin her fun. Before they had come to the beach, she had spoken to him.

** : **

"_Tomoe," Kimiko called getting the Foxes attention. _

_Tomoe turned around to look at Kimiko was a stoic look on his face, "Yes?" _

_Kimiko walked up to him until she was in front of him, "Can you do me a favour?" _

_Tomoe looked confused but didn't say anything so Kimiko could continue. _

"_Could you please let Nanami have some fun today?" _

_Tomoe looked a little surprised, but he didn't let it show on his face, "And why should I?"_

_Kimiko sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "She needs a break, being a Land God isn't easy for her. Just please, if it looks like she's having fun, let her be." _

_Tomoe smirked teasingly, "Concerned for my master now, huh?"_

"_No!" Kimiko denied with a blush on her face. _

"_You saw how hard it was for Mikage, didn't you?" Tomoe questioned. Kimiko nodded, Mikage used to get stressed when he first became the Land God, so it's no wonder Nanami wasn't having a breakdown._

"_I'll try." _

_Kimiko's eyes widen, "Really?" _

_Tomoe nodded his head._

** : **

On the other side of the beach sat Mikage and Otohiko. Like Tomoe, they sat under an umbrella so no sun could touch them. Mikage was wearing his trench coat, hat and scarf, while Otohiko was wearing a pink coat with a fluffy collar.

Mikage was reading his book, while Otohiko was looking around the beach and having a heavily decorated drink.

"So our little white serpent boy swims. I think I might go, too." Otohiko says looking into the distance. He stands up and strips from his coat, revealing a very interesting choice of swimwear.

"See you later." Mikage says not looking up from his book.

Otohiko realises that Mikage isn't looking at him like he wanted him to; he quickly pulls his coat back on and sits on the lounger.

"You should come with me, Mikage." Otohiko says getting close to Mikage.

"If I get any closer, Tomoe and Kimiko will definitely recognise me." Mikage says calmly.

Otohiko looks slightly disappointed, "Okay, but mind explaining why you're dressed like an Eskimo at the beach?"

Mikage turns a page, "It's part of my image."

Otohiko nods accepting the answer, "Ah, yes. Well, I can certainly respect that. After you abandoned them for twenty years, you're now hiding so close by, secretly watching over them. I imagine that they would kill you if they found out."

Mikage smiles, "Kimiko and Tomoe wouldn't do that. At worst, Tomoe would drop-kick me, while Kimiko would kick my face."

Otohiko chuckled, "He may not look it, but Tomoe does have a compassionate side to him. But he only ever shows it to Kimiko."

Mikage nods, "Even when I was in the shrine, the two were very close. I imagine after twenty years they would be even closer."

Otohiko nods, "But what of the human girl?"

Mikage turns the page in his book, "She will remind Tomoe of someone he wants to forget, and possibly push Tomoe and Kimiko closer together."

"Was that your plan?" Otohiko questions the ex-Land God.

Mikage looks away from his book and looks at the sea, "They can both heal each other. They both need each other to survive."

"Huh?" Otohiko looks slightly confused, hoping that he would elaborate.

However, Mikage didn't elaborate. Otohiko wasn't there when Tomoe and Kimiko first came to the shrine. Tomoe had been betrayed by someone he cared deeply for, and Kimiko didn't have anyone to trust. Mikage knew that they both had a past, Kimiko and Tomoe had explained to him after finally trusting him.

Mikage did feel a little bad, he did abandon them. He knew Kimiko would take it personally, and Tomoe would hate him for hurting her. But he knew that with Nanami around, it would bring the two Yokai closer together.

Otohiko stands up, "Now then, I'm going to go for a quick swim."

Mikage nods, not really noticing that he was gone.

** : **

Back with Kimiko, she was floating in the water with Nanami and Ami. She was getting used to the water now and actually felt really relaxed.

Nanami had found a stone that shone in the sunlight, "Wow! It's so pretty!" Ami said as she looked at the stone in awe.

"You can have it." Nanami says smiling.

"Are you sure?" Ami tilted her head.

Nanami nodded her head.

Ami turned slightly in the water to talk to Kimiko, "Kimiko look! Look what Nanami gave me!"

Kimiko turned her head and looked at the stone. Personally, Kimiko didn't see what was so special about the stone, but she smiled to appease Ami, "Wow, its pretty!"

Ami nodded her head enthusiastically. She then asked Nanami and Kimiko, "Are you two having fun?"

Nanami smiles, "Yeah, the water feels amazing."

"And so does the heat." Kimiko said touching her shoulders. She could feel the heat on her shoulders which felt so good.

Ami smiles, "That's good! Just make sure you don't burn." Ami said looking at Kimiko.

Kimiko inwardly smirked, Yokai didn't burn in the sun, and Cat Yokai can't tan, they could be in the sun for thousands of years and still not tan at all.

Ami swims off in her float happily. Kimiko watches the quiet girl swim away; making sure that she is alright. However, her attention was stolen when Nanami started talking, "I thought Cats didn't like the water."

Kimiko turns her head to look at Nanami, "We don't, especially not deep water. But it's just so relaxing, and the heat is the best thing ever."

"So you can swim?" Nanami asks.

Kimiko smirks slightly, "What? Are you planning to drown me?"

Nanami shook her head frantically.

Kimiko laughed, but stopped. She quickly turned her head, she had just felt Otohiko's energy, but when she looked around he wasn't there. Kimiko looked over to Ami and saw that her floating ring was there, but no Ami.

"Ami!" Kimiko shouted.

Nanami looked alarmed, "What's wrong?!"

"Ami isn't there! Go to Tomoe, I'll try and find her!" Kimiko said as she dived underwater, hoping that Ami hadn't sunken too far.

Nanami panicked and raced back to the shore. She swan as quickly as she could, hoping that Ami was alright and nothing was wrong with her. As soon as Nanami touched the sand, she sprinted to Tomoe, Mizuki and Kei.

** : **

Back with Mizuki and Tomoe, Mizuki was towel drying his hair with a happy look, while Tomoe looked severely annoyed with tick marks in his forehead. His tail was even hitting the sand showing how angry he was.

"I knew it already, but seawater still feels icky." Mizuki says with a childish look on his face.

Mizuki noticed Tomoe's annoyed look, "Oh? What's wrong Tomoe? You're face is more frightening than usual?" Mizuki asked with a teasing look.

"Shut up!" Tomoe snapped darkly.

"T-Tomoe! It's Ami and Kimiko!" Nanami shouts as she runs over. The three people look at the Land God, Tomoe stands up when he doesn't see Kimiko.

"What's wrong?" Tomoe asks his master.

"Ami isn't there! Kimiko went to try and find her!" Nanami cried, tears prickling her eyes.

"What!" Kei shouted. Ami was her best friend and something had happened to her.

Tomoe looked at the water with a conflicted look, he wanted to go into the water, but if he did...

"Please find her!" Nanami cried again. Her divine words had been spoken, he had no choice now. He nodded his head and ran for the water.

Mizuki stopped him just before he entered the water, "Really? Are you sure about this, Tomoe?"

Tomoe continued to walk into the water, "Nanami had requested my help in her time of need. What choice do I have?"

With that, Tomoe disappeared.

** : **

Kimiko was still looking for Ami. The more she swam down into the water, the more worried that Kimiko felt for the human. She knew this wasn't normal; Otohiko was going to answer to her fist when she sees him.

Suddenly, Kimiko spots Ami.

Ami's mouth was open, meaning that she's swallowed a lot of water and she was unconscious. Kimiko feared the worst as she swam faster to the girl.

As Kimiko grabbed Ami, she felt Tomoe's presence behind her. She glanced at him and smiles slightly.

'_I take it Nanami got to you then?'_ Kimiko said to Tomoe through telepathy.

Tomoe smirked, _'Is it that obvious?'_

Both Yokai grabbed Ami's arm and brought her back to the surface. Tomoe picks Ami up bridal style and Kimiko walks back normally.

When Kei and Nanami see them, they rush forward. Tomoe placed Ami on the ground carefully and she started to cough, getting all the water out of her lungs.

"Ami! Are you alright?!" Kei rushes forward and hugs her friend. Nanami looks at Ami with concern but gives the other two girls their space.

Ami continues to cough, "I'm okay. I just swallowed a lot of water."

Kei wells up with tears, "Stupid Ami! Honestly, you had us worried, you're lucky Tomoe and Kimiko went looking for you!"

When Kimiko saw Ami was fine, she breathed a sigh of relief. Tomoe looks at her, "Are you alright?"

Kimiko nodded her head and places a hand over her heart, "I'm fine; I was just really worried about Ami."

Tomoe nodded his head and ruffled his hair.

"However, one thing did bother me." Kimiko said letting her arms fall by her side. Tomoe looks at Kimiko with a confused look on his face.

"I felt Otohiko's presence." Kimiko says looking at sea.

Tomoe's eyes widened and he looks too. He looks back at Kimiko and ruffles her hair again, "I'm sure its fine."

Suddenly, everything changes. The sky turns dark and the sea turns green. Both Tomoe and Kimiko whirl around when they feel a threatening presence and hear a voice, "Tomoe, thank you for going into the water."

Nanami joined the two Yokai and looked at the new person in confusion.

"It was so nice of you to drop by the ocean for a visit. Thanks to that, I've finally been able to find you." The mysterious man said with a smirk.

Kimiko felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. She didn't feel any better when she saw Tomoe's expression, he looked shocked, and not many people could shock Tomoe.

"I've been waiting all this time for you to come and play in the water, Tomoe." The man said.

"Who are you?" Kimiko snarled at the stranger.

The stranger smirked, "I am the great Dragon King, ruler of the seas. You better not have forgotten Tomoe!" The man removed his cape. The fish man had an eye patch and long hair in a side braid.

Tomoe was silent, he was in shock.

Nanami turned around and saw that everyone was asleep, "Ami! Kei!" Nanami called worried for her friends.

Kimiko felt her anger spike.

The Dragon King continued to smirk, "Sorry, but I'm gonna ask the spectators to stay out of the way. It's time for me to collect a debt from an old friend." Three oysters appear beside the Dragon King from the water. Kimiko looked at them suspiciously.

Tomoe snapped out of his shock, "Well, I only wish I knew what that meant." Tomoe smirked at the Dragon King, taunting him.

Abruptly, tentacles snatched Tomoe into the air, "I'm more than happy to remind you, you ignorant Fox!" The Dragon King shouted with glee.

"Get your filthy paws off Tomoe!" Kimiko shouted as she ran at the Dragon King. Kimiko raised her fist and punched the Dragon King in the face. The Dragon King was sent flying back at the sheer force of the punch and landed painfully on the floor.

While he was distracted, Kimiko jumped for the tentacles that held Tomoe and started ripping them to shreds.

"You have some explaining to do mister!" Kimiko shouts as she continues to free Tomoe.

"Look out!" Tomoe shouts to Kimiko, but Kimiko was too focused on Tomoe that she didn't notice tentacles come for her.

"Kimiko!" Nanami shouts when Kimiko was captured and more tentacles came to replace the ones that Kimiko had ripped.

"Stupid bitch! You'll die first!" The Dragon King shouted.

"What did Tomoe do?!" Nanami shouts to the Dragon King.

The Dragon King happily answers, "526 years and 208 days ago at 18 minutes and 41 second past 2 AM, Tomoe, the Fox Yokai attacked and wiped out seven Dragons as well as three Sharks, five Rays and one Sea-Slug platoon at the North gates of my palace. He then destroyed the North gate and surrounding buildings of my palace. And finally, he stole my right eye from me, Sukuna the Dragon King and fled."

Kimiko glared at Tomoe, who looked away.

"I'm going to make sure you pay back this loan, plus interest, with your flesh and blood. And I'll kill that Cat Yokai too, she seems attached to you." The Dragon King said gloating at his victory.

Kimiko struggled as a giant white lipped oyster came at her and Tomoe and swallowed them.

** : **

Kimiko and Tomoe were both in the oyster, and they were in an awkward position. Kimiko was lying on the tongue of the oyster, which would have creeped her out, but she was too busy glaring at Tomoe. Tomoe straddled her waist and his arms were pinned at the side of the Cat's head. There was hardly any room to move in the oyster, they were already pressed up against each other. And it didn't help that she was still in a bikini...

Tomoe wouldn't meet her eye.

"You what?" Kimiko hissed at the Fox.

He looked everywhere besides Kimiko.

"Look at me!" Kimiko snapped sharply.

Tomoe hesitantly looked into Kimiko's eyes and surprised when they weren't full of rage like her voice portrayed, in fact, she looked hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kimiko asked, the hurt look on her face breaking his heart.

"I...I...I was ashamed." Tomoe admitted bowing his head, burrowing it in Kimiko's neck. He tried to keep his weight off Kimiko, but there was hardly any room.

Kimiko tried moved her arms round the best she could, but she couldn't. She couldn't move her arms, so she stopped struggling.

"I understand." Kimiko said making Tomoe raise his head the best he could so he was looking at her.

"We've all done things we aren't proud of, but I am a little hurt that you never told me." Kimiko said still looking hurt.

Tomoe nuzzled her check to show he was sorry.

Kimiko giggled, "It's alright. I can understand why you didn't tell me, I wouldn't say if I had a homicidal maniac after me."

Tomoe smiled and nodded.

"But what did you do with his eye? Why was that so important that you attacked him?" Kimiko asked, remembering that the Dragon King had said that Tomoe took his right eye.

"That right eye is known as the Longevity Elixir; whoever drinks the elixir is meant to get great power, but it can also be used to heal." Tomoe says looking away from Kimiko again.

Kimiko's eyes widen, "You used it to heal Yukiji, didn't you?"

Tomoe was silent, but nodded his head nonetheless. He put his head back in the crook of her neck at the remembrance.

"Oh Tomoe..." Kimiko whispered and laid her head on his.

There were only a few select people who knew about Tomoe's past, so little that you could count them on one hand. Kimiko and Mikage were the only people who knew. Tomoe grew close to a human woman called Yukiji. Originally, Kimiko thought that he loved the human, and he did, but as a sister. Tomoe had confided in her that Yukiji reminded him of his sister before she was killed. Tomoe's sister was called Yuuki.

Kimiko felt relieved when he said that he only loved her as a sister, because she would have felt sorry for him. Yokai can only mate once in their lives, and once they do, they will become completely devoted to that one person. Hell knows no wrath like a mate scorned. That's why it's forbidden for a human and a Yokai to be together, because when the human dies, a bit of the Yokai dies with them.

"She was sick." Tomoe said getting her attention.

Kimiko didn't say anything and let Tomoe go on with his tale.

"She was dying due to an unknown illness. She was going to slip through my grasp like Yuuki did." Tomoe's form tensed at the thought of his sister. Yuuki had died in battle with a Cat Yokai, one of the reasons why he hated Cat Yokai so much. Even to this day, he still hated them, but Kimiko was an exception. Kimiko was different from all the other Cat Yokai, in more ways than one.

Kimiko bit her lip, knowing Tomoe's bitterness towards her kind.

"I had to help her, I just had to. But I didn't know how to, so I did research, and I found a way to cure Yukiji of any illness that would last her a lifetime." Tomoe said relaxing his form.

"And you found out about the Longevity Elixir." Kimiko said.

Tomoe nodded his head, "Yes, once I found this out, I rushed to the Dragon King's palace and killed anything that got in my way."

Kimiko sighed, "You then took the eye and gave it to Yukiji."

Tomoe nodded.

Kimiko didn't like Tomoe in a sad mood, so she decided to distract him, "Tomoe, I think the oyster is trying to digest us." Kimiko said looking at the tongue in disgust as it started to move.

Tomoe smirked, the distraction had worked. Tomoe lit his Fox Fire and punched the oyster from the inside out, effectively killing it.

Kimiko glared at Tomoe, "And you couldn't have done that ages go!"

Tomoe smirked, "No."

Tomoe jumped out of the oyster through the hole that he had made. Kimiko grumbled and followed his example. When she had landed she looked at herself and scowled, she was covered in oyster saliva, "I'm going to need a bath when we get back."

The door barged open to reveal the Dragon King, Kimiko glared at him, wanting to kick him in the face so badly.

"It was rather uncomfortable in there, it's been a while, hasn't it, Dragon King? You've got some nerve showing your face in front of my master." Tomoe stood confidently and smirking at the Dragon King's shocked face.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Oh stop with the dramatics and get on with it."

Tomoe smirked and lunged for the Dragon Kind with his Fox Fire in hand. Kimiko grinned and used her wind blades to hurt anyone who tried to intervene with Tomoe and the Dragon King. After all, Tomoe can't have all of the fun.

** : **

It wasn't long before the Dragon King's servants stopped trying to intervene because none of them could get past Kimiko and her wind blades. Kimiko used her wind to blow away the bodies of her enemies, she looked at how many she killed and grinned with satisfaction. With Nanami around, she hasn't been able to have much fun, but it was all worth it now.

Now that Kimiko was finished, she decided to watch Tomoe and the Dragon Kings fight, even if she already knew Tomoe was going to win. Kimiko had also used her powers to conjure some clothes, being in a bikini was making her cold!

The Dragon King was smashed into the wall, he weakly looked up from the floor, "I see. You're much more monstrous than you were before. If that girl saw you now, she'd be scared for the rest of her life."

Kimiko looked at the King confused, "How do you know Nanami?"

The King got up weakly, "She was begging me to let you go. She was out of her mind. She said she'd get back my eye to save you."

"Sounds just like her." Kimiko said shaking her head. Of course Nanami would try and get back his eye, only she would do that.

Tomoe looked at the King as though he was stupid, "What are you, crazy? She might be an Earth God but she's weak and helpless."

The Dragon King looked slightly afraid and shocked, "Wait, that girl was an Earth God?! I thought she was your mis-"

Kimiko threw one of the fishes lying at the floor at the King's face.

Tomoe had a disgusted look on his face, "Despite her looks, she is one, and certainly not my _mistress_."

"Tomoe!"

Tomoe and Kimiko froze. They knew that voice, it was Nanami!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kimiko shouted at Nanami.

Nanami looked relieved when she saw Kimiko.

Tomoe was about to rush into the oyster, but Kimiko grabbed the back of his yukata to stop him, "Don't even think about it." Kimiko hissed, she was not getting left alone with Nanami while he hid away scared.

Tomoe bowed his head.

Nanami rushed over to the two Yokai, "I'm so glad you two are okay!"

Kimiko waved her off, "We're fine, and we weren't in any danger anyway."

"Nanami-Chan! Kimiko-Chan!" Mizuki called.

Tomoe, Kimiko and Nanami turn their heads to see Mizuki, "What is the Snake doing here?" Kimiko asked Nanami with a glare.

Nanami looked away nervously.

"I look forward to be working with you, Tomoe-kun!" Mizuki said with a smile and shaking Tomoe's hand.

"WHAT?!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"


	8. Chapter 8

(8) A Cat's Nine Lives

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own this anime, but I do own my OC. **

**Summary****: Mikage had another familiar, one that could deal with Tomoe, because she too was a Yokai. **

**Note:**** This is all about Kimiko's past. **

** : **

Kimiko's first life was taken when she was born. Usually, Cat Yokai babies didn't gain their nine lives until they were one years old. But Kimiko was different, even from the moment she was born. She had gained her nine lives straight away, and her first one was taken away just as quickly. Good job she was different though, or she'd be dead. She doesn't remember it happening, but she was told by the very person who tried to take her first life.

Her father.

Her mother had died given birth to her and her twin brother, Tsubasa. He was seen as a miracle, while Kimiko was seen as a curse that had killed her mother. The Clan had never had twins before, they had only ever heard of them.

But now the Clan had a chance to know what it was like when Nadeshiko and Koko told the Clan that they were having twins. Originally, the Clan was happy, over the moon. But that soon washed away when Nadeshiko died in child birth.

** : **

"_I'm having twins!" Nadeshiko announced to the Clan leaders and elders. Koko stood beside his wife. He had the biggest grin on his face, he hadn't been this happy since his wife said yes to marrying him. _

_Nadeshiko was a tall woman, she had long black hair and topaz eyes, a very unusual look for the Cat Yokai, making her one of the most beautiful woman in the Clan. Koko was just as exotic as his wife. For a male he was short, he had normal brown hair and ruby red eyes, which made him look very attractive. _

"_Congratulation!" The Clan leader cheered. _

_The Clan elders bowed, "May you have a safe pregnancy." _

_Nadeshiko beamed with happiness. She looked at her stomach lovingly, "I can't wait to see you two." _

_Koko looked at his wife and bent down, "You behave for your mother now, you two."_

_They both knew the pregnancy wasn't going to last long. Cat Yokai's pregnancies only lasted for four months, that's why there was so many of them, because they could reproduce quickly. Cat Yokai didn't show that they were pregnant; their stomach only usually looked like a small bump._

_However, Nadeshiko was quite large, but after all, she was carrying twins. Nadeshiko was already in her third month, she didn't want to say anything until she was certain, she had a few miscarriages before, and she didn't want to get her husband's hopes up again. _

_A month passed, and Nadeshiko went into labour. The pain was excruciating, it was worse than being stabbed repeatedly with a blunt and rusty knife. _

_Nadeshiko screamed as she pushed. _

"_Again!" The nurse said. _

_Nadeshiko pushed again, screaming at the top of her voice. She felt tired and exhausted, but she needed to get the babies out of her. _

_With the third push, Nadeshiko was rewarded with a quite crying noise. Nadeshiko weakly looked up and saw her baby, her precious baby boy. _

_A shock of pain shot through her, as if reminding her that she had another baby to deliver. _

"_Miss, we are going to need you to push." The nurse said. _

_Nadeshiko nodded and pushed with all her might. _

"_Again!" _

_Push. _

"_Again!" _

_Push. _

"_Again!"_

_Nadeshiko screamed as she pushed again, and was reward with another cry from her baby. Nadeshiko couldn't even move she was so weak, the energy had been drained from her. _

"_We need help, she's bleeding!" _

_Nadeshiko didn't even care, she was so tired and wanted to close her eyes. _

"_Miss, please you have to stay with us!" The nurse screamed frantically, never once had she lost one of her patients, but she feared she just might today. _

"_Tsubasa... Kimiko..." Nadeshiko whispered with the last of her energy and closed her eyes to never open them again. The nurse waited for a number to appear above the woman, but when it didn't she panicked. _

"_Nadeshiko!" Koko shouts as he storms into the room. When he sees his dead wife's body, he rushes over to her. He looks at her with a heartbroken expression. _

"_Sir," The nurse said shakily. _

_Koko stilled but never looked at the nurse. _

"_She said two names, the first one was male, and she said Tsubasa-"_

_Koko cut her off, "Was she alive with Tsubasa?" _

_The nurse nodded her head, "Yes, but it was with Kimiko, the girl that she haemorrhaged-"_

"_Get out." _

_The nurse looked confused, "What?" _

"_I SAID GET OUT!" _

_The nurse scampered away in fear. _

_Koko breathed heavily. _

_His wife was dead; the love of his life was dead. Just after she had given birth to Kimiko- _

_Kimiko, it was her fault. _

_Koko felt anger spike through him. He looked at the two babies in their beds. Tsubasa had a blue blanket while Kimiko had a pink blanket. He walked over to the Cubs and looked down at them. _

_Tsubasa had a tuff of brown hair and small brown Cat ears and tail, he opened his eyes slowly to reveal topaz eyes, just like his mother. Koko smiled at Tsubasa and kissed his head softly. _

_Koko looked at Kimiko and saw her mane of black hair with large Cat ears and a fluffy tail, she slowly opened her eyes to reveal ruby eyes, just like him. The anger came back full force, she was the reason Nadeshiko was dead, and it was all her fault. _

_All her fault. _

_All her fault. _

_All her fault. _

_Koko grabbed a pillow and placed it on Kimiko's face. A life for a life, she didn't deserve to live. Kimiko began to struggle, moving around to try and breathe, but it would not save her, he was much too strong. _

"_Die." Koko whispered. _

_Kimiko stopped moving._

_He removed the pillow and looked at Kimiko with emotionless eyes. He was about to take Tsubasa and leave, until the number nine appeared above her in green. The number nine changed to eight and then disappeared. _

_Koko nearly dropped Tsubasa in shock. _

** : **

Her second life was taken when she an infant in Yokai years. But she was different; she was stronger than an average Cub and had a full set of adult Yokai teeth. Her black hair was kept short, her father didn't like her having long hair, saying she looked like her mother with long hair.

Kimiko had already clicked on that something was wrong with her father. He always seemed distant from her. He never hugged her or went near her willingly. Kimiko would watch as Tsubasa would be cuddled, watch how much her father loved her brother and not her.

As a Cub, this made her angry; she wanted her father's attention.

** : **

_Kimiko watched from behind a tree in their back yard as her father hugged Tsubasa. Her father scooped him up in his arms and swung him around. Tsubasa squealed in glee. Kimiko wanted to be swung around like Tsubasa, it looked like so much fun!_

_Kimiko ran out from behind the tree and stood near her father. _

_Koko smelt Kimiko and looked down. Kimiko had a hopeful expression on her face, "Up!" Kimiko said. It was her first word. Usually parents were ecstatic when their child first speaks, but Koko looked at her with distain. _

"_Go away!" Her father barked. _

_Kimiko flinched and ran away, behind the tree that she was behind originally._

_Koko huffs and places Tsubasa on the ground, before walking back into the house to get something. _

_When Kimiko saw that her dad was gone, she walked up to Tsubasa. She wanted to see what was different between her and her brother, why did her father love Tsubasa more than her?_

_Tsubasa looked at his younger sister and made a noise, he couldn't speak. Kimiko reached out to touch her brother, she had always been separated from him, her father never let her near him. _

"_TSUBASA!" _

_Suddenly, Kimiko found herself on the floor and in pain, she looked at her hand, the hand she was reached out to touch Tsubasa with, and saw that a knife was sticking out of it. Kimiko screeched in pain, she grabbed the knife with her little hands and threw it away from her. _

_Kimiko looked up and saw Tsubasa wasn't there anymore, but her father was, and he looked angry. _

"_Don't you dare touch him you devil child!" Her father yelled at her. _

_Kimiko whimpered. _

_Koko stormed over to Kimiko and she tried to crawl away. Koko grabbed her leg and swung her into the hard tree. Kimiko screamed on impact. Kimiko landed on her back and she groaned. _

_Koko took another knife and stabbed Kimiko in the back, where her heart was. Kimiko stopped moving altogether. The light in her eyes disappeared and she slumped to the ground. _

_A number eight appeared above her in green, but soon the number changed to seven and disappeared. _

** : **

Kimiko lost her third life when she was sixteen years old in Yokai years, and again it was to her father. Kimiko wasn't like any normal Cub her age, she was stronger and faster. She could speak and write fluently, while her older brother struggled to write at all.

That didn't make her father very happy, in fact as she got older, the meaner he got.

By sixteen years old in Yokai years, they were supposed to develop their powers. Cat Yokai were typically earth users, like her dad was. However, Kimiko didn't develop earth powers; she developed wind powers instead like her mother.

Her mistake was showing her father her powers.

** : **

_Her father was teaching Tsubasa how to use his 'powers'. Tsubasa hadn't actually developed his powers, which was very disappointing to Koko, because that's when they are supposed to. However, he never gave up hope that Tsubasa would get his powers. _

_Koko did not care for Kimiko, as far as he was concerned, she was a nuisance and a burden. _

_Kimiko watched from away, they were in the back garden, and she was behind the tree that her father had killed her at. Kimiko used to avoid the tree for years, until she realised that it wasn't the trees fault she died. _

_Kimiko still yearned for her father's love, but everything she tried, he would just hit her. _

_Kimiko saw her father teach Tsubasa the stances, she decided to copy them for fun. There wasn't anyone there for her to play with. She was never let outside the house, and Tsubasa wasn't allowed to play with her. _

_She placed her feet apart from each other and copied their movements, they were forceful and they relied on strength and their posture was tense. After trying for a few moments, she stopped. She couldn't seem to move the earth. Standing like this felt wrong, it was like it went against everything she did. Kimiko brings her legs closer to together and relaxes her body. _

_Kimiko suddenly felt empowered, like a power was running through her body. This time, Kimiko moved more gracefully, letting her body relax and move instinctively. To Kimiko, this seemed like dancing, which she had always enjoyed. As Kimiko spun around, she didn't notice the air change. _

_When Kimiko stopped spinning, she noticed a small cluster of air that was visible; it was the size of her hand. Kimiko's eyes widened as she looked at the visible air. She touched the air and felt the breeze on her hand. _

_She looked from behind the tree and saw that Tsubasa or her father hadn't noticed what she had done. _

_Kimiko suddenly felt excited, she could show this to her father, then he would love her! Kimiko picked up the little tornado in her hands and ran over to her father. _

"_Look what I can do!" Kimiko shouts as she runs over. _

_Koko and Tsubasa look up when they hear Kimiko shout. When the two male Cats saw the wind in her hands, Tsubasa could help but feel a little jealous but proud of his little sister. _

_Koko was another story altogether. He looked at Kimiko's hands in horror. _

_Koko kicked Kimiko when she was close enough. Kimiko was sent flying back at the power of his kick. Tsubasa looked at his dad in horror, he had hit his younger sister!_

_Koko stormed closer to Kimiko and grabbed the front of her kimono and brought her to his face, "Do you think this is some kind of joke?!" Koko screamed. _

_Kimiko whimpered and shook her head. _

"_You are a disgrace!"_

_Her whimpering increased. _

"_Stop it father!" Tsubasa yelled at his father, he had never seen this side of his father before. _

_At the sound of Tsubasa telling him to stop, he froze, he turned his head, "You're sticking up for this disgrace?!"_

_Tsubasa took a step back. _

_Koko's head whipped round to Kimiko again, "You're turning my own son against me." Koko growled and threw her to the ground. _

_Kimiko hit the ground hard; her head had hit a very large stone. Kimiko's eyes widened and they closed again. Blood trickled from her neck and onto the grass. _

_A number seven appeared above Kimiko in green, but the number soon changed to six and then disappeared. _

** : **

Her fourth life was also taken by her father again. This time, she was fifty years old when it happened.

She had spied on her brother training, she really shouldn't have, but she did anyways.

** : **

_Kimiko watched her brother from a far. He was in the training room of the house, he had a sword in his hand and he was attacking a training dummy. Kimiko thought that it looked exciting and she wanted to join in too. _

_But she knew that if her father found out, she'd get killed. She had given up trying to get her father's attention or love. She knew it was impossible. She also never used her wind powers in front of him again. She trained on her own, and the guards who would walk past. They were nice to her; they would bring her food and make sure she was in good health. They constantly complimented her, saying how she was improving. _

_They had even told her about her mother, which she found interesting. Her mother's name was Nadeshiko and she could also use wind, the only person who could. Now she could. _

_Tsubasa spotted a mop of short black hair and instantly knew it was Kimiko, "Come on out Kimiko." _

_Kimiko jumped, but slowly came out of her hiding spot, "You're not going to tell father, are you?" Kimiko asked a little scared. _

_Tsubasa shook his head. The memory of his father killing Kimiko still fresh in his mind, "No, I would never tell him."_

_Kimiko grinned and ran forward. Tsubasa opened his arms and let Kimiko hug him. He swung her in the air making her squeal in delight. However, Tsubasa lost his balance, causing them both to topple over. _

_They both looked at each other before bursting into laughter. _

_Kimiko missed her brother, her father would always keep them separated. Kimiko looked at the discarded sword, "Can I play?" Kimiko asked with childish innocence. _

"_It's not a game Kimiko." Tsubasa said seriously, "We are training to fight those dirty Foxes."_

"_Why?" Kimiko tilted her head. _

"_They're evil that's why." Tsubasa says. _

_Kimiko is silent before saying, "Then is father a Fox?"_

_Tsubasa gasped and a look of fear appeared in his eyes. _

_Kimiko stiffened when she smelt her father, it was earthy and dark. _

"_I'm a Fox, am I?" Koko spat as he stomped into the room. _

"_Father please-"_

_Tsubasa was hushed with one look from his father. Tsubasa looked at Kimiko was sympathy and horror. _

_Koko grabbed the discarded sword and stabbed Kimiko in the stomach. _

"_AHHHH!" Kimiko screamed in pain. _

_Tsubasa flinched at the scream and looked away. _

_Koko let the sword go, which caused Kimiko to fall to the ground. Kimiko landed with a thump as she lay motionlessly on her back. The blood poured out like a waterfall. _

_Koko looked satisfied with his work and removed the sword, making Kimiko scream again. Koko watched the life leave Kimiko's eyes and the number six appear above her in green, the number even turned to five and then disappeared again. _

** : **

Her fifth and fourth lives were taken in the garden again. She was one-hundred years old and was acting rebellious.

That was a mistake that she was going to pay dearly for.

** : **

_It was that time of year again, the time to get her hair cut. Ever since her father had found out that she could control wind to an adult level, he started getting her hair cut more. It never got past her shoulders before he demanded for it to be cut off. _

_Kimiko liked long hair, she wanted it to grow out, but her father would never let her. She had heard from the guards that it was because she looked like her mother._

_Kimiko sat in the garden looking over the large pond that they had. There weren't any fish in it yet, but there would be soon. _

"_Scum, it's time to cut your hair." Koko called, that's what he called her, scum. She was scum at the bottom of his shoe, not even worth his time. _

_Kimiko didn't move though and made no indication that she heard him. _

"_Didn't you hear me?!" Koko shouts at her. _

"_My name is Kimiko!" Kimiko shouts. _

_The garden is suddenly quiet. _

_Koko suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her by her neck, "What did you say to me?!" Koko screamed. _

_Kimiko spat in his face and smirked. _

_His face reddened with anger. He would wipe that smile off her face. He pushed her down into the pond and held her down. _

_Panic filled Kimiko as she struggled, she hated dying! It was painful to come back and then remember what had happened. Kimiko struggled with all her might, she even managed to move him. When he realised this, he sat on her so she couldn't move. _

_The struggling began to slow down until it eventually stopped and she law motionlessly in the water. Koko stood up and grabbed Kimiko by her hair and threw her on the grass. The number five appeared above Kimiko in green and soon changed to four and then it disappeared. _

_However, this time, he didn't leave. He waited for her to come back to life. _

_When Kimiko opened her eyes, she saw her father standing above her. She whimpered and started to cough to try and get the water out of her lungs. _

"_We're getting your hair cut." Koko growled. _

"_N-no." Kimiko replied scratchily. _

_Koko roared and began to beat Kimiko with an inch of her life. There wasn't anywhere he didn't hit. He hit her until she felt numb, until she couldn't feel anything. But Kimiko thought that it was better this way, better than she couldn't feel the pain. _

_She closed her eyes and stopped breathing. _

_The number four appeared above her in green; it then changed to three and disappeared. _

** : **

The last life that she lost was to her brother. Kimiko was one-hundred and fifty years old at the time, and it was the last time that someone had taken her life.

** : **

_Kimiko swung her sword elegantly, she swung it again to the side, making sure that her movements remained graceful and relaxed, almost as if she was dancing. _

_When she was done with her deadly dance, she heard clapping. Kimiko turned her head and trained her expression, something she had learnt to do over the years. _

"_What do you want, Tsubasa?" Kimiko asked coolly. _

_Tsubasa had turned nasty in the recent years. Their father had brainwashed him into believing that he was better than her, and that she was just scum. It had worked, and now he hated her. Originally, Kimiko was hurt, but she soon hid that fact, knowing that he enjoyed hurting her. _

"_Now, now, is that anyway to speak to your superior?" Tsubasa said tauntingly. _

_Kimiko scowled, "I don't have a superior."_

_Tsubasa glared. _

_Then he smirked, "Why don't we spar? We'll fight with swords and nothing else." _

_Kimiko froze, "No." _

_Kimiko knew that she was better than her brother in fighting, both in element and weapons. She had seen him fight; he played dirty when he couldn't win. And when he went against someone who was better than him, father would bride the other to make them lose, which happened a lot. However, according to the Clan elders and leader, he was the best fighter in the Clan. _

_Tsubasa suddenly appeared behind her and tried to slash her back. However, he was too slow; Kimiko had already jumped out of the way and had landed gracefully far away from him._

_Tsubasa growled and chased after her. _

_Kimiko shook her head, he was using all of his strength already. She continued to jump out of the way; his movements were predictable and full of anger. While Kimiko had a clear head, she was toying with him, she knew she was, but she was sick of his treatment towards her. _

"_Stay still!" Tsubasa shouts in anger. _

_Kimiko laughed at him, making him even angrier. _

_Kimiko saw an opening and attacked; she appeared at his left side and slashed his arm. Tsubasa looked at his wound in shock, the pain evident in his eyes. He was screaming on the inside, but he wanted to appear tough so he didn't scream out loud. _

"_Had enough?" Kimiko taunted. _

_Tsubasa suddenly charged, but because his movements were so predictable, she countered everyone single on with ease, while he was starting to tire out. _

"_H-had enough yet?" He said, trying to taunt Kimiko. _

_Kimiko smirked, "I'm not even trying." _

_Tsubasa growled. He had always been jealous of her, she was always better at everything. _

_Tsubasa looked at the sand on the floor and grabbed some; he then suddenly threw it in Kimiko's eyes. She screamed and closed her eyes. _

_Tsubasa took the chance to strike. _

_However, Kimiko's Cat ears twitched and she moved out of the way in time. She back flipped and listening, since her sight was gone, she'd have to rely on her other senses. _

_She smelt dirt and leather on her left. _

_She jumped away in time. _

_Tsubasa growled, "What aren't you going down?!" _

"_I'm better than you!" Kimiko shouted with a smirk. _

_Suddenly, Kimiko felt the earth move. She tried to jump away, but the earth had hold of her, and it wouldn't let go. Kimiko knew what it was, it was Tsubasa cheating. _

"_You cheat!" Kimiko exclaimed._

_Tsubasa laughed, "No, I'm just better." Tsubasa grabbed Kimiko's neck and snapped it. _

_Kimiko fell limp to the ground. The number three appeared above her in green, and then it changed to the number two before disappearing. _

_Koko appeared behind his son and saw what he had done, "I'm proud of you, my son." _

_Tsubasa smirked. However, when he looked at the body, his eyes dimmed slightly. _

_Before Kimiko could fully come back to life, Koko took Tsubasa's sword and stabbed her in the heart. A number two appeared above her in green, but it soon changed to the number one and then disappeared. _

_She was on her last life now, and she would protect that life._

** : **

Somehow, the Clan elders and Leader heard about Kimiko, someone had spotted her and Tsubasa fighting and told them how amazing she was. Kimiko was brought into see the Elders, much to Koko and Tsubasa's distaste.

Kimiko had to fight every member of the fighting squad in her Clan, and she won. She wouldn't say thanks to her father, but because of how much he hurt her, she had built up endurance to pain, which was the highest the Clan, had ever seen.

** : **

"_Kimiko, you have been brought here for a reason." The Head Clan Elder said. _

_Kimiko stood beneath the Elders with no expression on her face. She locked away her emotions, because when she did, she didn't feel the pain and wouldn't remember what her brother and father did to her. _

"_Someone spotted you fighting Tsubasa, and winning." Another Elder said. _

"_Is that right?" _

_Kimiko nodded her head. _

_The Head Elder smiled, "Kimiko, I have a proposition for you."_

_Kimiko looked at the Head Elder with an eyebrow raised. _

_The Head Elder spoke, "You will be trained by only our Clans greatest, we want you to become a warrior. Of course, this means you'll have to move away from your family-"_

"_I'll do it." _

_The Clan Elders looked shocked, but they soon smile, "Excellent decision Kimiko, you will move into the house at the back of the Clan, be there." _

_Kimiko tuned out the rest of the meeting. On the inside she was excited to get out of that house, away from her stupid brother and father. Kimiko was so absorbed into her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was already back at her house and bumped into Koko._

"_Watch were you're going." He snarled. _

"_Why don't you?" Kimiko challenged. _

_Koko raised his arm to hit her, but Kimiko was quicker. She grabbed his arm and twisted behind his back and forced him to a wall. _

_Koko groaned._

"_You will not hit me anymore." Kimiko hissed at him. _

_Koko growled making Kimiko tighten her grip and break his arm. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor, cradling his arm. _

_Kimiko walked away feeling satisfied. And she felt even more satisfied when she saw her brother's scared face. _

_This was freedom. _


	9. Chapter 9

(9) Mikage

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own this anime, but I do own my OC. **

**Summary****: Mikage had another familiar, one that could deal with Tomoe, because she too was a Yokai. **

** : **

Kimiko had left her Clan and had become a wanderer. She had stayed there until she was three-hundred and two years old before she left. She didn't like it anymore. People saw her as a weapon, and the Elders saw her as the ultimate weapon. The discrimination towards the Foxes only got worse, another reason why she left. She had to fight her way out, but she didn't mind, in fact she quite happily obliged.

For two-hundred years she wandered about, she went to England first. It was quite a nice place; people were polite and treated her nicely. She went to Spain second and was welcomed like it was her home. Originally she didn't want to leave, but people were getting suspicious of her. She went to Germany third and also loved it there.

She had learnt all three of their languages fluently. English was hard, like it was ridiculously hard. It took her forty years to master it completely, while it only took ten years for Spanish and thirteen years for German. Kimiko had also met other Fox Yokai who were suspicious of her at first, but soon learnt to trust her. She had realised that Foxes weren't the evils ones, but the Cats.

However, the only difficulty she had was the humans. They all seemed arrogant; she had met many and didn't like them. Also, when some of them realised that she was different, they hated her. People who she considered friends turned on her and tried to kill her.

Kimiko had finally come back to Japan after two-hundred years away. She dreaded coming back for the people, mainly her Clan.

Her thoughts drifted to Tomoe and Haru, she wondered how they had been over the years.

Kimiko was currently walking though a forest that she didn't recognise. She stopped walking when she sensed something up a head. There were two presences, one was scared and the other was angry.

Kimiko rushed forward and saw a man with shoulder length blonde hair, with big glasses, a trench coat, a scarf and hat in a tree scared. Beneath him was a dog, it was growling and foaming at the mouth.

"Save me!" The man shouted scared.

Kimiko wanted to walk away, but the man was so pitiful that she had to help him. Besides, she didn't think anyone would help the man since the dog was dangerous by having rabies.

Kimiko let out a loud growl, getting the man and the dog's attention. The dog had a crazed look in his eyes and he attacked Kimiko. Kimiko grabbed her sword and slashed the dog, killing it instantly. She took a clean wipe from her pocket and began to clean her sword.

The man jumped out of the tree, "Thank you miss, I didn't think I was getting away any time soon." The man said with a smile.

Kimiko remained emotionless, "Its fine."

"My name is Mikage." The man said introducing himself, "And you are?"

"Kimiko." She said bluntly.

Mikage's eyes widened, "Are you that Kimiko?"

Kimiko narrowed her eyes, "Depends on what Kimiko you're referring to?"

"No it's not that," Mikage says waving his hands, "it's just my familiar, Tomoe, mentioned a Kimiko before."

Kimiko's eyes widened at the name Tomoe, was it the same one?

"Is he a Fox demon?" Kimiko asked.

Mikage nodded his head.

"White hair and amethyst eyes?"

There was another nod from Mikage.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes again, "How did he become your familiar?"

Mikage sweat dropped.

"Mikage!"

Kimiko and the God both turned their heads to see Tomoe running towards them. When he was close enough he stood in front of Mikage and glared at Kimiko, "What do you want, Cat Yokai?" Tomoe growled with his Fox fire lit.

"No Tomoe!" Mikage cried.

Kimiko smirked, "Forgot about me already, Tomoe-_Kun_."

Tomoe shivered and then looked at her, "Kimiko...?"

The Cat nodded her head, "Took you long enough."

"Where are the rest?" Tomoe asked looking around as his Fox fire disappeared.

"There are none, I left my Clan." Kimiko answered with no emotion.

"You left your Clan!" Mikage shouted in surprise.

Tomoe smirked, "Let me guess, you fell in love with me so you had to come find me-"

Kimiko appeared in front of Tomoe and kicked him in the face, sending him flying back into a tree.

"Kimiko don't!" Mikage cried. On the inside, the God was surprised, no one had ever been able to land a hit on Tomoe in the hundred years that he had served him. This Cat had really impressed him.

"Damn bitch!" Tomoe shouted at he lunged for Kimiko.

Mikage was mesmerised by the way that they were fighting, it looked like they were dancing, a very deadly dance. Mikage looked closer and saw that it wasn't serious; in fact it was more playful. Tomoe had a gleam in his eyes and Kimiko was grinning, it was like they were enjoying this fight.

"Tomoe stop this instant."

Tomoe froze.

Kimiko also stopped and looked at Tomoe with a weird look, why had he stopped, "What did you do to him?" Kimiko asked Mikage.

"Gods have a power over familiars; it's all about the conviction of our words." Mikage explains.

"It's similar to the Clan Leaders power." Tomoe says relaxing.

Kimiko nodded her head in understanding.

"Tomoe," Kimiko said getting his attention, "what happened to Haru?"

"He's alive; he's fighting in the war as we speak." Tomoe says looking grim. He had been what war was like and it didn't bother him. But Haru was sensitive.

Kimiko nodded her head.

"Kimiko," Mikage says placing a hand on her shoulder, she flinched but didn't move. Something that Tomoe caught, "Would you like to have dinner at our shrine?"

"No." Kimiko denied instantly.

Mikage pouted, "Please."

"No-"

Tomoe cut her off, "Stop being stubborn, when was the last time you ate?"

Kimiko was silent.

Mikage clapped his hands with a happy smile, "Let's go then!"

** : **

The meal that Tomoe prepared was delicious, not that she'd ever say that to him. Mikage had offered a room for the night, she which denied straight away, but Tomoe forced her to. Kimiko now sat in the room she had been offered for the night.

There was a knock on the door, she didn't really know the scent, but it smelled like caramel and mint, a very weird scent.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal Tomoe. Tomoe stood there in the doorway until Kimiko nodded her head for him to come in. He closed the door behind him and sat opposite Kimiko.

"Why did you leave your Clan?" Tomoe asked getting straight down to business.

"It's none of your business." Kimiko said glaring at the Fox.

"It is," Tomoe interjects, "if you're plotting with them and it could endanger my master I need to know."

"I'll make sure they go for him first then." Kimiko smirks.

Tomoe growls and abruptly pins Kimiko to the floor with her arms pinned above her. Kimiko looked at Tomoe in shock but trained her expression to her normal face.

"I'm being serious." Tomoe growled again.

Kimiko looked at the Fox in the eye, "I swear that I am alone. I left the Clan because I realised how corrupt the Clan actually was."

"How?" Tomoe demanded.

"Haru," Kimiko said, "they told me that they would kill Haru, and when I didn't I got into trouble for it."

Tomoe froze, he looked into her eyes and saw how guarded they were, ones that had seen many things and had to endure many things. But he saw something behind that iron defence, he saw hope.

Suddenly the door opened and Mikage stepped in, "I just wanted to make sure-"

He stopped talking when he saw Tomoe and Kimiko. Tomoe had Kimiko pinned to the floor with his legs straddling her waist.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed." Mikage bowed and let the room.

Both Kimiko and Tomoe were in shock.

"IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

** : **

The next morning, Kimiko was leaving. She felt a little sorry to leave, she liked the atmosphere here. It was calm and relaxing, so different compared to her Clan. Kimiko had met Onikiri and Kotetsu last night, and they were lovely, they treated her with kindness and hospitability.

"You're leaving?"

Kimiko stopped walking; she was right by the door of the shrine. Tomoe had been the one to stop her, "Yes, it is not my place to stay here," Kimiko answered not turning around.

Tomoe sighed, "See you then."

Kimiko nodded and walked out of the shrine.

** : **

Mikage was answering one of the prayers when Tomoe came into the room, "She's gone, Mikage."

A saddened look appeared on his face, "What a shame." Mikage liked Kimiko, she was emotionless, but he could tell that she just needed some kindness and she would flourish.

Tomoe was about to say something, but there was a crash. Mikage and Tomoe both turned their heads and saw a monster.

"I'll kill you Mikage!" The monsters cried and lunged for Mikage, however Tomoe intercepted and blocked his attack with his claws, "You won't lay a hand on him!" Tomoe snarled.

** : **

Kimiko didn't get far; she was only a mile away before she heard a crash from the shrines direction. She turned her head and saw the devastation of the shrine, half of it was destroyed!

Kimiko was conflicted, she could walk away and never look back, or she could help them...

"Tomoe!"

Kimiko ran for the shrine, hearing Mikage's cry for his familiar snapped something inside of her. She had to go and help them, because Tomoe seemed to be having trouble. She jumped through a hole in the wall and ran to where she could hear fighting.

She stopped and looked at the scene. Mikage was on the floor, looking like he was shocked and slightly scared, and Tomoe was fighting a beast. Kimiko went to Mikage first, "What's wrong?" Kimiko asked as she kneeled done beside him.

When Mikage saw Kimiko, he sighed in relief, "Thank goodness! I thought that monster had got you then!"

Kimiko was shocked, he was scared for her?

"What happened?" Kimiko asked.

Mikage shook his head, "I don't really know. This monster just suddenly appeared."

Kimiko looked at Tomoe and the monsters, it seemed like this monster was really strong, there was no what that this monster was rogue, it was too powerful. Even Tomoe was struggling. Kimiko looked at Mikage and then Tomoe.

"Go," Mikage says to Kimiko.

Kimiko nodded her head and joins Tomoe.

Tomoe would never admit it, but he was struggling. This was a powerful monster, more so than usual. Tomoe was distracted for a moment, but the monster took its chance to kill Tomoe. He closed his eyes and readied for impact, but it never happened. Tomoe opened his eyes and saw Kimiko was holding back the monster razor hand so he couldn't strike him.

"Kimiko!" Tomoe cried in shock.

"Get off your ass and do something!" Kimiko said knocking the monster back. Tomoe nodded and got back into action by shooting his Fox Fire at it.

Kimiko suddenly used her wind powers and fanned Tomoe's flames, making them bigger and more powerful than before. The fire burnt the monster and all that was left was ashes.

Tomoe and Kimiko look at each other.

"You two really make a good team!" Mikage said suddenly.

Both Yokai jump in surprise.

"No we don't." Tomoe denied.

Kimiko nodded her head, "Besides, I'm much better than him."

Tomoe twitched, "Say that again you damn Cat!"

** : **

Kimiko stayed a bit longer to help repair the shrine. Surprisingly, she and Tomoe didn't fight as much, in fact they got on.

When the shrine was finished, she was leaving. She stood at the door about to go when Tomoe stopped her again, "Just like last time, isn't it?" Tomoe says smirking.

Kimiko turned her head wearing the same smirk, "Just make sure you don't get attacked again."

Tomoe rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Kimiko." Mikage says appearing besides Tomoe.

Kimiko turns around fully.

"Why don't you stay here?" Mikage offers.

Kimiko's eyes widened, someone actually wanted her here. Was it a trick?

"We very much want you here," Mikage says with a smile, "especially Tomoe, I haven't seen him have so much fun!"

Tomoe looks away.

Kimiko smiles slightly, "I'll stay."

Tomoe's eyes widened at her smile.

Mikage cheered.

** : **

Fifty years had passed and Kimiko had only now just become Mikage's second familiar. She needed to trust him and Tomoe, which is something they both understood. Kimiko trusted them completely; she knew that they weren't lying to her. Kimiko had also learnt to not be so cold to others, she actually smiled and laugh, which she would have never normally did.

Mikage was like a father to her, much better than her biological father. Tomoe was a different story though. She felt close to him, closer than she had ever felt for anyone, and it confused her. When he went to the Red Light District, her heart clenched. She kept this feeling to herself though.

There was a knock on her door, and she already knew it was Tomoe by his scent, "Yes, Tomoe?"

Tomoe walked in and sat in front of her with a serious expression.

Kimiko looked slightly confused, "Why so serious?"

"Can you tell me about your past?" Tomoe asked.

Kimiko tensed. Her past was something she didn't want anyone knowing about. But Tomoe had shared his past to her two years prior.

"It's not a happy tale." Kimiko warned.

Tomoe just nodded.

Kimiko took a deep breath in and began her tale. She knew that Mikage was hiding outside the room, and she didn't mind. By the end of her tale, she was in Tomoe's arms. Tomoe had hugged her when she described that her father would hit and had killed her on many occasion.

By the end, Tomoe was seething, "That bastard..."

Tomoe looked down and saw Kimiko's hollow look.

"I promise that no one will hurt you like that again, do you hear me?" Tomoe said grabbing her chin so she would look at him in the eyes. Kimiko could see the sincerity in his eyes; she didn't know what she had done to deserve someone like Tomoe. He was so kind to her.

"Thank you." Kimiko said leaning into him more and resting her face on his chest. Tomoe raised his arm and began to stroke her hair and ears and she made a noise.

Kimiko abruptly pushed away with a blush on her face.

Tomoe looked confused, "What did I do?"

Kimiko's blush deepened.

Tomoe raised his arm again and began to stoke her ears. Kimiko tried to stop the noise, but it slipped it, she purred.

Tomoe's eyes widened at the nose and stopped.

Kimiko looked away embarrassed.

"So cute." Tomoe said with a teasing smirk.

** : **

It had happened. The day that Kimiko was waiting for, the day that Mikage would abandon them. He had been gone for a year now, he said that he was going to the shop, but he never came back. Kimiko had locked herself away in her room, she wouldn't eat and she wasn't sleeping.

Tomoe was upset too, but seeing Kimiko just broke his heart.

Tomoe sat beside Kimiko, trying to get her to eat, but she wouldn't budge, "Kimiko..." Tomoe whispered softly.

"He's gone..." Kimiko whimpered as the tears streamed down her face.

Tomoe nodded his head and just sat in silence.

"You won't leave me, will you Tomoe?" Kimiko's voice cracked.

"Never." Tomoe said holding her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

(10) Test for Kimiko's Approval

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own this anime, but I do own my OC. **

**Summary****: Mikage had another familiar, one that could deal with Tomoe, because she too was a Yokai. **

**Note:**** I don't really like the last two episodes, so I'm going to change them, instead of a festival, Nanami will have to get Kimiko's approval, as the title states. However, Nanami will be OCC latter on.**

** : **

Nanami was walking home from school feeling quite depressed. She had been mulling over a certain facts for months on end. She had been the Land God for nearly a year, ten months, and yet she hasn't received Kimiko's approval.

Nanami just couldn't get her head around the fact, was she not good enough? Kimiko had been acting nicer to her, but barely.

She turned around when she heard laughing, "Who's there?" Nanami called feeling slightly uneasy, Kimiko, Tomoe or Mizuki weren't with her because she wanted to walk home alone, a stupid decision.

Suddenly, someone appeared behind her, "I do not approve of you being the Land God."

Nanami looked at the person, it was a male, but he looked very feminine. He wore feminine clothes, yet his physic was male. It was Otohiko _(if you haven't already guessed)_

"Who are you?" Nanami asks cautiously.

Otohiko laughed, "My name is Otohiko!"

Nanami tilted her head, "And why are you here?"

"Tell me dear," Otohiko says with a grin, "have you received Kimiko's approval and is she your familiar?"

Nanami looked at the ground.

The male sighed, "Unfortunately, to pass my test, you need Kimiko as your familiar."

Nanami looked up confused, "What do you mean?"

Otohiko grinned again, "I have been sent here to test you to see if you are worthy of being the Land God, if you pass my test then you will remain the Land God."

"And if I fail?" Nanami challenged.

Otohiko laughed, "Then your Land God mark will be taken away and given to someone more deserving."

Nanami tensed as determination filled her, she would pass this test.

"You bastard!"

Otohiko and Nanami turned around and saw Kimiko standing there with an angry look on her face. She wasn't looking at Nanami, but Otohiko.

Otohiko took a step back in fear, "N-now, now Kimiko."

Kimiko reappeared in front of the Wind God. She raised her leg and kicked him in the face, making sure to get his nose. Otohiko cried as he was sent back a distance.

"K-Kimiko why did you do that?!" Nanami cried in shock.

"He was the one who nearly made Ami drown." Kimiko growled.

Otohiko got up, "I'm getting out of here!"

"Get back here you coward!" Kimiko shouts, but he's gone, and Kimiko was only talking to air. Kimiko huffs and turns back to Nanami.

"Did he say anything to you?" Kimiko asked.

Nanami shook her head, "N-no he didn't, he just said he didn't approve of me being the Land God." Nanami lied hoping that she wouldn't notice.

Kimiko looked at Nanami with scrutinising gaze before sighing, "Well he should join the club."

Nanami pouted.

"Why don't you approve of me, Kimiko?" Nanami ask the Cat.

Kimiko looks at Nanami with a stoic look, "It's because I don't trust you."

"What can I do to earn your trust?" Nanami persisted.

Kimiko raises an eye brow, "Why are you so interested?"

"N-no reason!" Nanami looked away.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and walked home, with Nanami following close behind her.

** : **

"Such a strange girl." Kimiko muttered as she sat in a high tree.

"Who is?" Tomoe says sitting next to her.

Kimiko scoffed, "Guess."

Tomoe hummed, "Its Nanami isn't it?"

Kimiko nodded her head, "She all of a sudden seems interested on when I will become her familiar."

Tomoe scoffed at this notion, "Remember you said hell would freeze over before you became her familiar?"

Kimiko nodded her head, "Oh I remember well."

"But she seems determined." Tomoe says referring to Nanami below them. Nanami had come up to them and asked Kimiko how she could earn her trust. Kimiko, who was feeling mischievous, was getting the Land God to do all her chores.

"And stupid at the same time." Kimiko says with a smirk. Nanami had been cleaning for hours on end, and Kimiko felt good about this.

"Kimiko, I'm done!" Nanami called up with sweat on her face.

Kimiko merely glanced down, it was clean, "Good job. But now I'm feeling peckish." Kimiko says with a devilish grin.

Nanami's look of determination took over her exhausted expressions, "I'll do that immediately!" Nanami then ran off to the kitchen.

Tomoe snickered, "How cruel."

"It took fifty years for Mikage to earn my trust; I refuse to trust a human after only ten months." Kimiko said fanning herself.

** : **

"Here's your food!" Nanami said as she placed the food that she had prepared for Kimiko on the table in front of the Cat.

The Cat looked at the food; it looked alright, not compared to Tomoe's but good enough. Kimiko picked up her chop sticks and placed a bit in her mouth. Kimiko began to chew.

"So, how is it?" Nanami asks.

Tomoe watched with an amused expression.

Kimiko spat out the food and began to cough, "What the hell is in this!" Kimiko said before gulping down water. The food tasted atrocious! Some parts were burnt and other parts were raw!

Kimiko picked up her cup of tea, "At least you can't mess up tea." Kimiko said taking a sip, but soon spat it out like the food.

"You messed up the tea!" Kimiko cried, what could this girl do right?!

"B-but I worked hard on it..." Nanami whimpered.

"Well it's terrible." Kimiko snapped bluntly before walking out of the room.

** : **

Kimiko sat on the roof of the shrine looking at the half moon with an annoyed look on her face. She hated that girl; she really thought that she could replace Mikage.

"Kimiko." Tomoe said getting her attention. Kimiko turned her head and saw Tomoe standing next to her; she had already sensed his presence so she wasn't surprised.

"Yes?" Kimiko said.

Tomoe sat down next to the Cat, "You know you really hurt her feelings."

Kimiko shrugged, "I don't really care."

"Kimiko, what's wrong?" Tomoe asked with a concerned look on his face. Usually, Kimiko wasn't this cruel to Nanami. Well, she was, but she was betting better as time went on, so why had she suddenly decided to act mean again?

"I saw Otohiko," Kimiko confessed, "and since he was close by, I thought maybe Mikage was too, and thought that he was going to come back."

Tomoe froze; he didn't know what to say. He knew that Kimiko was loyal to only one person, and that was Mikage.

Tomoe sighed, "Why not give Nanami a fair trial."

Kimiko looked up with an intrigued expression, "A trial?"

"Yes, a trial," Tomoe nodded his head, "Get her to do something and if she passes, then you'll accept her. Don't you think that's fairer?"

Kimiko thought about it, it did sound interesting.

"Have her do something that a Land God should know how to do." Tomoe suggested.

A thought came to Kimiko, "I've got it."

** : **

Kimiko and Nanami were in the living room of the shrine.

"Nanami," Kimiko said getting the humans attention.

Nanami looked up, she looked slightly nervous. Kimiko took notice to the fact her eyes were red, showing that she had been crying.

"I am going to give you a trial." Kimiko said with a grin.

"Huh?" Nanami tilted her head.

Kimiko continued, "If you pass this test, I will become your familiar. If not, you will never ask me again to be your familiar."

Nanami nodded her head, accepting the rules, "What is the trail?"

Kimiko smiled, "Kagura dancing."

"DANCING?!"

"Yes, dancing. Gods typically know how to dance. Mikage could dance especially well." Kimiko said with an amused expression on her face.

Nanami looked down in shame, she was terrible at dancing! How was she going to pull this off?!

"You can always deny the trail." Kimiko said tauntingly.

A determined look on her face appeared, "I'll do it."

Kimiko nodded, she had anticipated this, "I will dance while you observe, and then you will copy my movements. If you follow me perfectly, I will become your familiar. You are allowed to perform the dance three times, so you have three chances. I will also show the dance to you twice." Kimiko said explaining the rules.

Nanami nodded.

Kimiko walked forward and handed Nanami two fans, both coloured pink, "You will need these." Kimiko said before walking away.

Nanami held the fan and looked at them.

"Pay attention!" Kimiko snapped at Nanami.

Nanami jumped at her harsh tone, "H-Hai!

Tomoe, Mizuki and the willow-wisps were watching in the background, "Do you think she'll be able to do it?" Mizuki asked.

Tomoe shrugged, "Nanami is very determined and stubborn. But Kimiko is the best dancer. Mikage was known as a very good dancer until Kimiko came."

Onikiri looked a bit worried, "I hope she does it."

Kotetsu nodded his head, "All she needs is to get the dance right and Kimiko will be her familiar."

"But it won't be easy." Tomoe says shaking his head.

Back with Nanami and Kimiko, Kimiko was stood in the centre of the room. She snapped open her own two blue fans and began her dance. Kimiko kept her body relaxed as she moved and she closed her eyes.

Nanami watched in awe, she was so graceful it was unbelievable at how well she danced. Nanami felt doubt creeping up her spine, there was no way she could-

"Now it's your turn." Kimiko says ending her dance.

"C-could you do that again?" Nanami asked nervously.

Kimiko's eyes narrowed, "You didn't even watch, did you?"

Nanami looked at the floor.

Kimiko sighed in aggravation, "Fine."

Kimiko began her dance again, and this time, Nanami watched carefully. She noticed how relaxed her form was and how gently she placed her feet on the floor when she moved them. She noticed how softly her arms glided as she moved her fans.

The Cat Yokai stopped dancing and looked at the human, "You're turn."

Nanami nodded and walked to where Kimiko was standing. Nanami snapped open her own pair of fans and began her dance. She remembered to keep her posture relaxed. She moved as gracefully as she could, when she heard no one say anything, she continued. Nanami felt nervous-

"Wrong."

Nanami stopped were she was. She looked up to Kimiko and saw her shaking her head in disappointment.

"Again." Kimiko ordered.

Nanami nodded and began the dance from the beginning. Nerves began to creep up again; she was already on her second attempt. What was she doing wrong-?

"Wrong."

Nanami froze, she had failed again!

"You'll do better next time Nanami!" Mizuki cheered for her.

"Again." Kimiko said with no expression on her face.

Nanami shook her head, "No."

Everyone looked at her in shock; even Kimiko looked shocked, "What?" Kimiko asked with shock evident in her voice.

"I give up!" Nanami shouts as she throws the fans on the floor.

"What do you mean give up?!" Kimiko shouts back in frustration, she was giving her a chance and it was being thrown back in her face.

"I can't do it!" Nanami shouts.

Kimiko glares, "Stop acting like a child Nanami, it will get you no were."

"Tomoe, leave this room and don't come back until I tell you to!" Nanami orders the Fox. Everyone looks shocked at this. Tomoe had no choice but to obey the command, he may not be allowed to enter the room again, but he can look in.

Nanami grinned which unnerved Kimiko.

"Mizuki, restrain her!" Nanami ordered the Snake. The Snake looked shocked, but had no choice but to grab Kimiko and restrain her.

"Let me go!" Kimiko shouts as she struggles against Mizuki. The Snake looks saddened but he has no choice, Nanami had ordered him and the divine words bound him.

"Nanami, stop this!" Tomoe shouted from outside, he was horrified by what he was seeing, it was like Nanami had gone mental!

Nanami walked forward until she stood in front of Kimiko, Kimiko looked at her with an unnerved expression. "You will become my familiar, one way or another." Nanami says with a stoic expression.

Kimiko struggled with all her might as Nanami's face got closer to hers, "Get off me!" Kimiko screamed.

"I'm sorry." Mizuki whispered.

Nanami moved her face closer. Panic went through Kimiko, "GET AWAY!" She screamed as her Yokai manipulated the air, the air attacked Nanami sending her into a wall. With Mizuki in shock, Kimiko sprints for the door and runs away.

Mizuki, the willow-wisps and Tomoe look at Nanami in silenced shocked, Tomoe stomped into the room which he was somehow able to do now, "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Tomoe shouts at her.

Nanami sits up, "I wanted her to be my familiar!"

Mizuki shook his head, "Nanami, you don't do that."

Nanami looked close to tears, "Why are you all acting mean?! You saw how she treated me!"

"Because you're an idiot!" Tomoe shouts. Everyone looks at him in shock; he had never raised his voice to this level before or sounded so angry, "She doesn't trust people because of this very reason! What you have done is disgusting!"

Mizuki and the willow-wisps backed away from Tomoe's wrath.

Nanami looked at Tomoe with a heart broken expression.

Tomoe ran away and went to look for Kimiko, ignoring Nanami calling his name.

** : **

Hours had passed and Tomoe still couldn't find Kimiko. He had looked everywhere, the park, Kurama's house, the school and yet she was nowhere to be seen. Worry was evident on Tomoe's face. He had sent his Fox Fire out looking for Kimiko, and Mizuki was also looking for her.

"Master, she's at the lake!" One of his Fires said.

He dashed off as soon as they finished their sentence. He dismissed all of his other Fire and ran to the lake. They sometimes visited the lake when it was particularly hot, and it was on the other side of town.

He arrives at the lake and saw Kimiko standing there. He carefully walks over so not to alarm her, "Kimiko." Tomoe mumbles. He knew that she heard him because her tail twitched at the sound of his voice and her ears were pointing in his direction.

Tomoe walks until he is beside her.

"I'm sorry." Tomoe says.

Kimiko shakes her head, "There is nothing you could have done. Her divine words had you trapped. That is why I do not want to be a familiar to her."

Tomoe nodded his head in agreement.

"She is reckless and doesn't think before she acts." Kimiko ranted.

Tomoe nodded again, letting her get her feelings out.

"Yet, I can't help but feel something, it's like I feel betrayed." Kimiko says placing her hand over her heart.

Tomoe looked confused, "But I thought you didn't trust her?"

Kimiko nods her head, "I don't. I hated her when I first met her. But after Narukami and then the Dragon Lord-"

Tomoe winced.

"I feel like there's something there." Kimiko finishes with a sigh.

"And what she did just now, broke whatever was there." Tomoe understood why she reacted the way she did.

Kimiko nodded her head.

"Then with the dancing-"

Kimiko cut him off, "She was doing it wrong. She was too tense, she wasn't letting her instincts take over. She doubts herself, that's what she was doing wrong."

Realisation came to Tomoe, "That's why."

Kimiko nodded her head, "I could smell her doubt."

"Were you actually going to become her familiar if she did the dance correctly?" Tomoe asked.

"I was," Kimiko whispered.

Suddenly, Kimiko and Tomoe sense something wrong with the shrine, it felt like miasma, the same miasma that was trapped under the shrine, "It can't be..." Kimiko says looking into the direction of the shrine.

Tomoe cursed and ran off with Kimiko hot on his heels.

** : **

"What do I do?!" Nanami cried as she looked at the fast spreading miasma. Mizuki, Onikiri and Kotetsu were with her, Tomoe and Kimiko still hadn't arrived back at the shrine.

Nanami felt really guilty for what happened, she didn't know what came over her. But now she knew that she had no chance at getting Kimiko to be her familiar.

"The Kagura dance!" Onikiri said.

Nanami looked confused, "Huh?"

"Remember, the dance that Kimiko showed you," Kotetsu said, "it's called the Kagura dance, use that and it will get rid of the miasma!"

"But I couldn't do it!" Nanami protested.

"Try!" The willow-wisps shout.

Nanami was going to try and do the Kagura dance, but she heard something behind her, she looks and sees Tomoe and Kimiko running to the shrine.

"Kimiko! Tomoe!" Nanami cried with relief.

Tomoe looked at the Land God with a stoic look, "Get out of here before you get hurt."

"But I need to do the dance!" Nanami shouts at him.

"Dancing won't get rid of it fully; you need to be able to manipulate the wind." Kimiko said not looking at Nanami.

Nanami looked at Kimiko and was saddened when she wouldn't look at her back, "I'm sorry." Nanami says to Kimiko.

Kimiko's shakes her head, "I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

Kimiko cuts her off, "Tell me after the dance, I'll use my wind and Tomoe will seal it again." Kimiko was about to walk away but a hand grabs her arms, stopping her from moving; Kimiko turned her head and saw that it was Nanami.

"If I do the dance correctly, will you forgive me?" Nanami asks with a serious look.

"I haven't got time for-"

"Please!" Nanami begs.

Kimiko grumbles, "Fine."

Nanami smiles and lets Kimiko go. Nanami gets into position and begins to dance the Kagura dance with as much grace as she could summon. She was confident that she could do this; she felt the power flow through her.

Kimiko watched in shock, she was going the dance correctly, she was relaxed, calm and most of all, confident. This was what she was meant to look like, not the silly and clumsy person she was being earlier that day. Kimiko saw that the purity was destroying the miasma, so Kimiko sped up the process by manipulating the wind to Tomoe, who then sealed the miasma in the box it was originally.

When the miasma was gone, Nanami fainted.

** : **

Kimiko sat in a tree, it had been an hour and Nanami hadn't woken up yet. Tomoe saw Kimiko up in the tree and decided to go and talk to her.

"Anything you want to share, Kimiko?" Tomoe said sitting down next to her.

Kimiko shrugged, "Feeling conflicted is all."

Tomoe raised an eye brow, "Conflicted how?"

"She gave up on the trial, thus disqualifying herself, and yet she performed the dance to an acceptable level just an hour ago." Kimiko explained.

Tomoe nodded his head, "So you don't know whether to pass her or not."

Kimiko sighed and nodded her head.

Kimiko was waiting for Tomoe to tease her, but he surprised her, "It's up to you." Tomoe said patting her head.

The Cat huffed but said nothing.

"What's it like being her familiar? And be honest." Kimiko asks the Fox.

Tomoe tapped his chin in thought, "Well, she's reckless, stubborn, clueless and a complete air-head."

Kimiko nodded her head agreeing with him.

"But she's also loyal, kind and surprising." Tomoe said with a small smile.

Kimiko couldn't even deny that these things were true, especially the kindness part. Even after she had treated Nanami badly, she always came back with a smile. And she was surprising because they didn't know what that girl could get up to.

"I don't really understand what happened," Tomoe crossed his arms; "I don't know why she forced herself on you and got Mizuki to restrain you."

Kimiko frowned.

"But I do know that Nanami would never usually do that." Tomoe shook his head at the thought; it was strange to see his master act that way. It kind of scared him.

"If she gets me as her familiar, she'll have three powerful familiars." Kimiko mused at the thought. Out of the three of them, Mizuki was the weakest. By no means was he weak, but compared to Kimiko and Tomoe we was. He would never beat them in strength, but with his poisons, he was a formidable opponent. Kimiko came second; she can be a ruthless killer, and her wind can be used in a deadly way. Tomoe was the strongest out of all of them, and he was getting stronger.

If anyone tried to get to Nanami, they would have a tough time getting through them.

"Besides, if you become her familiar and your Clan comes for you, she can tell them no." Tomoe says with a sly grin.

Kimiko sighed; she had made up her mind. But she didn't have to wait long because she smelt Nanami underneath them. Kimiko jumped down from her perch with Tomoe following and landed a couple of feet away from the Land God.

Nanami jumped and turned around, "Kimiko!"

Kimiko just stared at the human.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nanami bowed, "I should have never of acted like that and I'm sorry!"

Kimiko stayed silent.

"You pass."

Nanami shot up in shock, "WHAT?!"

Kimiko grinned, "I said you passed."

Nanami just stood there frozen.

Mizuki appeared from behind Kimiko and hugged her, "Huh, you're going to be joining us?"

Tomoe growled and grabbed Mizuki by this yukata, "Don't touch her so casually!"

"But why?" Mizuki pouted.

Nanami came back to life, "Y-you really mean it?"

Kimiko nodded her head.

"But how!" Nanami shouts, "I gave up!"

"You performed the Kagura dance to an acceptable level when getting rid of the miasma, and you still had one attempt left." Kimiko said crossing her arms.

Nanami's smile grew, "Thank you!"

Kimiko walked forward and lowered her face until her lips met Nanami's. After a second she pulled away. Gold bands appeared in her wrists, binding her to Nanami.

"There, I am now your familiar." Kimiko says with a shrug.

There was laughing behind her, it was Mizuki, "You kissed a girl!"

A tick mark appeared on Kimiko's head. She whipped around and punched Mizuki in the face sending him flying back down the shrine steps. Kimiko watched with satisfaction as he hit every step down.

"Kimiko stop hitting Mizuki!"

Kimiko groaned as her words activated, "How do I undo this?!"

** : **

Kimiko was back in her room, thinking over what had happened. She had really become Nanami's familiar, which felt really weird. She thought that she'd never become anyone else's familiar after Mikage, obviously she was wrong.

There was a knock at her door, "What is it Tomoe?" Kimiko said standing up.

Tomoe opened the door and closed it behind him, he smirked, "Finally joined us then?"

Kimiko groaned, "Don't remind me."

"I would tease you that you had to kiss Nanami but-"

"And you had to kiss Mikage!" Kimiko smirks at Tomoe.

Cue death glare.

"Kissing her is going to give me nightmares." Kimiko groaned as her face scrunched up.

"How about I make it better?" Tomoe suggested.

Kimiko tilted her head, "And how-"

Kimiko was cut off when she felt a pair of lips connect with her own lips. Kimiko's eyes widened as she looked at Tomoe, whose eyes were closed. Kimiko closed her own eyes and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist.

When the need for air became apparent, they separated.

"W-what was that for?" Kimiko asked breathlessly.

Tomoe smiled, and it was a real smile, "Can't I kiss the woman I love?"

Kimiko gasped and looked at him in shock... did she hear him right? Did he love her?

Kimiko couldn't get her words out, so she did the next best thing. She grabbed the front of his yukata and pulled his face to hers to kiss him again. He responded immediately.

When they separated again, Kimiko whispered breathlessly, "I love you too."

Tomoe grinned.

"But what about Nanami?" Kimiko asked.

Tomoe looked confused, "What about her?"

"She's in love with you." Kimiko said leaning her head against his chest.

"Well I don't love her; I only love her as a sister." Tomoe says resting his head on top of hers.

"But she can separate us." Kimiko nuzzled her face in his chest.

Tomoe's hold on her tightened, "Never."


End file.
